Segundas Intenções
by cica-chan
Summary: O que uma noite pode seguinificar!? E o cíumes descomunal!? Slash com HP/DM


Segundas Intenções  
By: Soulless  
Sinopse: Harry nunca pensou que uma noite fosse mudar e significar tanto em sua vida! Um amor pode surgir das cinzas do ódio? Inimigos podem se amar?  
  
(N/A): Esta é a minha primeira fanfic slash. Ela foi escrita por causa de um pedido muito especial. Por isso gostaria que todos que a lerem me digam o que acharam, e no que posso melhorar! E peço, por favor, críticas construtivas, se você não gosta deste gênero simplesmente não leia, para depois me xingar ou dizer mal da história! Essa é uma atitude podre e mal vinda!  
  
Ah, também quero comunicar o site da fanfic, é este aqui: www.segundasdm.kit.net, visitem e me digam o que acharam, ok?^^  
  
Agradeço a sua atenção,  
Soulless  
1-Uma longa noite  
Seria mais uma noite normal em Hogwarts se não houvesse três meninos e uma menina fora de suas devidas casas. Era mais de uma hora, o trio havia saído para uma volta noturna pelos corredores do castelo. Harry tinha quase certeza de que vira, em uma das salas do sexto andar, o tão famoso espelho de ojesed, ele e Rony o conheciam perfeitamente, porém Hermione ainda não, obrigando os assim a levarem até lá.  
  
Caminhavam silenciosamente, tomando cuidado a cada esquina que viravam, se escondendo nas sombras das paredes e estátuas a cada som suspeito, tudo isso por que a capa da invisibilidade havia sido rasgada por uma briguinha mal sucedida entre os dois meninos antes de saírem do salão comunal.  
  
O sexto andar estava tenebroso, o luar era a única iluminação, uma luz fraca que penetrava com dificuldade pelas pequenas janelas, o que deixava as sombras dos mais simples objetos, parecerem monstros esperando uma infeliz vítima entrar em seus domínios. Andavam praticamente às cegas, Hermione estava agarrada no braço de Rony, ela, uma aluna exemplar, quebrando as regras da escola, só por causa de um espelho bobo e tudo por sua própria teimosia.  
  
- Harry, tem certeza que é aqui? - Sussurrou impaciente - Não vejo nada de anormal...  
  
- Calma, eu sei que é por aqui!  
  
- Sssshhh! - Sibilou Rony levando o dedo em riste aos seus lábios - Ouçam!  
  
Os dois fizeram silêncio no mesmo instante, apurando seus ouvidos. Logo se pode destingir o som que se aproximava cada vez mais deles: Paços se aproximavam velozmente e vinham por trás, em suas direções.  
  
- Venham! - Disse Harry afobado, puxando os dois amigos pelo braço com urgência, indo em direção a uma porta estreita entreaberta - Aqui dentro!  
  
Eles se apertaram no armário de vassouras desajeitadamente. Se ainda tivessem onze anos caberiam normalmente dentro do cubículo, porém agora eram adolescentes encorpados, três adolescentes de dezesseis anos, esmagados uns contra os outros. Por mais que fosse difícil, eles se mantiveram no mais absoluto silêncio, mal respirando, se fosse Filch estavam ferrados, pior seria se fosse Snape, era do costume dele dar umas voltinhas da meia noite algumas vezes, principalmente em noites de lua cheia.  
  
Os passos foram se intensificando com uma velocidade assustadora, Hermione mantivera a porta um pouco aberta, para assim, poder espiar pela pequena fresta e ver quem era. Rony encontrava-se esmagado contra a parede de cimento pelo corpo de Harry, que por sua vez, estava com o cotovelo da menina no seu rosto, e a perna entrelaçada na dela. Um vulto negro encapuzado passou velozmente por eles, respirava fortemente, e junto com ele se seguiu um barulho de chinelo raspando no chão, seguindo para o outro extremo do corredor.  
  
- Ele já foi! - Cochichou Hermione, virando o rosto um pouco para trás, tentando olhá-los.  
  
- Quem era? - Perguntou Rony empurrando as costas de Harry para longe de si, tentando respirar - Para onde ele foi?  
  
- Não deu pra ver que era, estava envolto em uma capa. - Ela empurrou lentamente a porta do armário, mas do mesmo jeito acabou caindo de joelhos no chão, com um Harry por cima e um Rony de quatro ao seu lado - Ai, ai sai de cima, ele foi para lá! - Disse apontando para a direita com a mão trêmula.  
  
- Era para onde a gente ia, não é? - Perguntou Rony ajudando Hermione a se levantar, segurando-a pelo braço.  
  
- Sim, mas quem será que é? Será que mais alguém sabe?  
  
- O que você pretende fazer Harry? - Hermione o repreendeu - E se for um professor?  
  
- Não deve ser! - Concluiu Harry - Nenhum professor faz aquele estardalhaço quando anda!  
  
Eles ficaram a esmo por alguns segundos, mergulhados em um silêncio profundo e constrangedor, cada um com seu próprio pensamento. Hermione consentiu que o que o amigo acabara de dizer era, de certa forma, era verdade, nunca ouvira um farfalhar de chinelos no andar de um professor, seria então um aluno? Harry foi o primeiro a andar, estava curioso de mais para conseguir se segurar, e se a pessoa soubesse do espelho? Os dois amigos o seguiram sem contestar, também se roíam por dentro de curiosidade. Caminharam juntos lado a lado, com os ombros roçando, os três pares de olhos bem abertos para qualquer movimento e ouvidos atentos para algum ruído suspeito.  
  
- É ali! - Disse Harry apontando para uma porta entreaberta - Venham!  
  
Pé ante pé eles se aproximaram, empurrando a porta vagarosamente, tentando não fazer nenhum barulho que os delatassem. Na frente de um grande espelho rústico havia um vulto negro e irreconhecível sentado no chão, aos seus pés. Quando se aproximaram, com a luz bruxuleante verde que vinha do próprio espelho, eles puderam reconhecer que era um garoto loiro parado a frente do espelho, os cabelos platinados denunciavam sua identidade.  
  
- Malfoy? - Sussurrou Hermione no ouvido de Harry e Rony - É o Draco não é?  
  
- Ssshhh! Silêncio se não ele escuta... - Porém a repreensão de Rony foi alta de mais.  
  
No mesmo instante o temor de Harry se concluiu. Quando o garoto olhou para trás, virando o rosto lentamente, os três se esconderam o mais rápido possível nas sombras das paredes.  
  
- Quem está ai? - Indagou Draco com a voz rouca, não conseguindo esconder a fraca nota de pânico em sua voz - Seja quem for, apareça! - Ele se levantou rapidamente, empunhando sua varinha perto do peito, pronto para disparar um feitiço, seu olhar não se demorava em um único lugar, invés disso, giravam nas órbitas sem ponto fixo, percorrendo todo o aposento -É você Potter? - Perguntou duvidoso com um sorriso fraco. No canto escuro o coração de Harry deu um pulo descompassado, junto com um calafrio na boca do estômago.  
  
O menino avançava sorrateiramente, o coração palpitando ferozmente, desejando internamente que fosse mesmo Potter, esse seria seu menor problema. Os relevos que existiam nas paredes proporcionavam muitas sombras e ótimos esconderijos naquela escuridão.  
  
- Lumos! - Murmurou de modo imperceptível, logo a luz da varinha acendeu, iluminando todo o lugar por onde passava, até parar nos três rostos pálidos e assustados - Só podiam ser vocês... - Disse em ironia - O que fazem aqui?  
  
- Nada que seja da sua conta Malfoy! - Bradou Hermione constrangida de ter sido pega 'aprontando' - Nos é que perguntamos o que você faz aqui?  
  
- Não devo explicações para sangues ruins e pobretões!  
  
- O que? - Gritou Rony avançando até onde Draco estava - O que foi que disse? - Agora sua voz estava muito rouca e baixa, dando-lhe um toque selvagem - Do que você chamou a minha namorada?  
  
Malfoy sorriu desdenhoso, sabia que havia atingido certeiramente a ferida de Rony, seu olhar recaiu sobre Hermione e Harry, ambos com caras preocupadas, que se confundiam um pouco por causa da raiva e do nervosismo. Ele voltou a olhar para Rony que agora estava a polegadas dele.  
  
- Eu disse que a sua namoradinha é uma sangue ruim e você um pobretão que não tem onde cair morto...  
  
Mal terminou de falar quando se viu no chão de barriga para cima, o nariz sangrando assim como a boca, que internamente estava inteira cortada, reparou também que sua varinha fora jogada para longe de seu alcance com sua queda, devido ao soco violento que acabara de receber de Rony. Passou a mão no sangue que escorria por cima de seu lábio, o vermelho contrastando com a sua palidez natural, levou o dedo a boca e o chupou mantendo o olhar no rosto do agressor.  
  
- Que coragem que você tem Weasley - Disse com voz arrastada, como se não estivesse ligando para o que acabara de acontecer. Gostava de provocar - Vamos ver se você é tão bom assim!  
  
Antes que pudesse se defender, Rony voou para trás batendo suas costas e cabeça numa pilastra dolorosamente. Draco ainda no chão, lhe dera um certeiro chute no estômago, empurrando-o para longe. Hermione soltou um gritinho sufocado e correu para Rony preocupada com seu estado, faltando apenas chorar. Harry se sentiu queimar por dentro, um pouco por raiva, outro por que se sentia estranho ao lado de Draco, sentia dó dele e por este sentimento insano ele não se perdoava, devia estar sentindo dó de Rony e dando um murro na cara desdenhosa de Draco, mas não, em vez disso fico parado, olhando estático para os dois, viu Hermione se levantar e encarar Draco olho no olho, apesar do garoto ser maior do que ela, fuzilando-o apenas por este olhar penetrante, era a terceira vez que ele a vira tão furiosa e sabia internamente o que ia acontecer.  
  
- Seu riquinho repugnante! - Gritou indo contra Draco que recuava no mesmo ritmo. Ele ainda se lembrava perfeitamente do tapa que ela lhe dera um dia em seu terceiro ano, havia doído pra caramba e com certeza não iria poder atacá-la, não queria ficar com fama de covarde, preferia se humilhar apanhando, apesar desta também não ser uma boa alternativa - Como ousou encostar esses pés imundos no meu Rony! - Grunhiu. Parecia uma fera enlouquecida, aceitava numa boa as ofensas dirigidas a ela, mas não suportava que ofendessem os seus amigos.  
  
- O que pretende fazer Granger? - Perguntou incerto - Vai me bater? - Arriscou desafiador, apesar de se sentir acuado.  
  
- É a coisa que mais me daria prazer - Sorriu maliciosamente, acertando no mesmo instante um soco no meio do estômago do menino, que sem ar, caiu de quatro no chão sentindo a dor se espalhar pelo seu ventre, podia ver os pés de Hermione por baixo da camisola, ergueu o rosto sofrido para encara-la, adoraria que ela fosse um menino agora. As mãos de Hermione tremiam, ela mesma mal acreditava no acabara de fazer, seu corpo estava quente.  
  
- Estava louquinha para fazer isso não é, Granger? - Indagou arrogante se levantando com dificuldade - Sua sorte é que você é mulher, adoraria dar um soco bem no meio dessa sua cara asquerosa!  
  
- Hum! Que lindo! - Disse sarcástica e provocante - Sempre se faz de forte e poderoso, apesar de estar tremendo na base! - Ela deu uma risada curta e seca - Vêm! - Atiçou-o cerrando os pulsos em forma de defesa - Esquece que sou mulher, me bate, isso é...Se tiver coragem?  
  
- Se é isso que quer Granger? Com muito prazer! - Mas antes que pudesse erguer um dedo contra a garota, foi obrigado a parar por causa do susto que levou ao ouvir o grito de alerta pronunciado por Harry.  
  
- Silêncio! - Falou asperamente, postando a mão no ar para calá-los - Tem alguém vindo!  
  
Todos pararam, Hermione saiu rapidamente de perto de Draco, mas sem se esquecer de lhe lançar um último olhar azedo, indo se juntar aos amigos que já se amontoavam perto da porta. Draco ficou estático no mesmo lugar em que estava, extremamente decepcionado, adoraria ter tido mais tempo para acertá- la em cheio, mas conseguiu reter e canalizar sua raiva, se contentando em ir até perto do espelho e pegar sua capa.  
  
- É o Filch! - Disse Harry com urgência, olhando exasperado para os rostos aturdidos de seus amigos - Vamos embora antes que ele chegue! - Agitando os braços em direção a porta, esperou até Hermione e Rony saíssem, porém quando chegou sua hora de sair uma pontada no seu consciente o prendeu no aposento fazendo-o voltar - Vem logo Malfoy! - Apressou-o, não acreditando no que dizia, isso era uma grande loucura, além de estar se arriscando, salvava a vida do seu pior e mais odiado arquiinimigo - Anda logo não temos todo o tempo do mundo ao nosso dispor, anda! - As palavras saíam de sua boca espontaneamente.  
  
Mesmo chocado pela apreensão que Harry demonstrava, Draco o seguiu em silêncio com os olhos arregalados, sem acreditar no que ocorria. O zelador vinha da direção da escadaria por onde eles haviam chego até lá, e aquela era a única saída. O homem vinha conversando alegremente com sua gata, que apenas ronronava em resposta.  
  
- É aqui que você viu aqueles arruaceiros, minha fofinha? - A voz áspera dizia melosamente, num contraste que doía nos ouvidos - Hoje a noite vai ser boa então, né? - Então ele gargalhou, sua voz saindo falha.  
  
Os dois ainda estavam parados perto porta da sala, não havia como sair de lá, todas as outras portas do corredor estavam trancadas e eles não podiam usar o alorromora sem fazer barulho. Foi então que Harry se lembrou de um lugar. Sua última esperança, e a de Draco também era o armário das vassouras, local que Filch nunca fiscalizava. Harry buscou cegamente o braço de Draco, puxando o menino pelo corredor às pressas.  
  
- Você é doido? - Sussurrou assustado, sendo completamente arrastado - Vamos dar de cara com o aborto do Filch!  
  
- Cala a boca, Malfoy!- Resmungou - Ainda que eu estou salvando sua pele!  
  
- Fui eu que pedi por acaso? - Disse manhoso, agora se deixando levar - É você que está me puxando, não o contrário!  
  
Naquele momento Harry teve uma vontade imensa de soltar o braço do garoto e desaparecer da visão de Filch, mas se fizesse isso sabia que não se perdoaria, por isso, continuou a puxá-lo junto consigo. Quando chegaram no armário, içou seu braço para frente, impelindo junto com ele Draco que voou para sua frente, apressado, Harry empurrou-o para dentro, entrando logo após, só que como não olhara antes de entrar, não vira que Draco havia sido arremessado contra a parede e caído no chão esparramado, o que fez com que tropeçasse nas pernas do menino, caindo sobre ele dolorosamente.  
  
- Huf! Ai!- Gemeu Draco de dor, empurrando Harry pelo peito, tentando tira- lo de cima de si, sentia seu rosto corar, afinal de contas, o menino estava encaixado entre suas pernas - Olha onde cai Potter...  
  
Foi brutalmente calado pela mão de Harry, que sufocou sua voz de tal jeito, que o deixou sem ar. Os dedos do menino estavam frios como gelo, e a mão era bruta, mas ao mesmo tempo macia, diferente da de Pansy, que era delicada e ossuda. "Oras, por que eu estou comparando a mão da Parkinson com a do Potter?" Interrogava-se atordoado "O soco do Weasley me afetou mesmo." Pensou nervoso, porém seus pensamentos foram arrancados do primeiro plano quando Filch passou por eles, carregando sua gata cinza no colo. Enquanto coçava a orelha da Madame, Harry podia ouvi-lo dizer docemente.  
  
- Desce meu docinho de coco, foi aqui que você viu os pestes? - Um ronronado - Então vamos ver...  
  
A porta rangeu de forma dolorosa a qualquer ouvido, informando aos dois a entrada do zelador na sala. Harry levantou-se desajeitadamente, o que ocasionou sua perca de equilíbrio. Harry tentou ainda se segurar em algo, mas acabou caindo do mesmo jeito encima das vassouras e baldes fazendo o maior estardalhaço possível. O tilintar dos baldes de alumínio e o baque seco das vassouras chamou a atenção da gata que, sorrateiramente, veio até a porta, farejando toda a frente do lugar, proferindo então um miado fino e estridente, chamando seu dono. Draco ao se ver naquela situação não pensou duas vezes, se levantou de solavanco puxando Harry pelo colarinho da camisa praticamente o arrastando. Violentamente abriu a porta, sem medir suas forças, acertando o focinho feio da gata que ali estava, prensando-a com um grande impacto entre a parede e a madeira da porta, ela apenas soltou um miado fraco. Draco rompeu pelo corredor correndo velozmente para longe dali, descendo de três em três degraus a escadaria, sem nunca soltar a roupa de Harry, que estava com o pescoço dolorido e mal conseguia respirar por causa da pressão em sua traquéia.  
  
Acabavam de chegar no terceiro andar quando finalmente Draco o soltou, estava arfante e suas pernas tremiam, podia sentir o coração palpitando nas têmporas, martelando-as, sentia sua blusa colar em sua pele banhada de suor. Escorregou pela parede completamente exausto, sabia que Filch logo chegaria, mas carregar um Harry três andares seguidos não era fácil, ainda mais quando este não ajudava em nada.  
  
- Você está bem Malfoy? - Perguntou se agachando do seu lado - Parece exausto!  
  
- Guarde as brincadeiras para depois - Disse ofegante, seus olhos insistiam em manterem-se semicerrados, o que para Harry lhe davam uma beleza inocente e, por que não dizer, tentadora. - Daqui a pouco o Filch vai chegar aqui e se aquela gata estiver machucada ai sim vamos estar ferrados...  
  
- Pobre Madame Nor-r-ra, depois daquela portada nunca mais vai ser a mesma - Disse rindo, ao imaginar a gata com o nariz enfaixado - Tenho que admitir que seu plano foi bom!  
  
- Não foi um plano, foi um improviso! - Corrigiu levantando o dedo - Meu plano era matar você sufocado com a própria camisa...  
  
- Pena que não deu certo... - Harry parou subitamente de falar quando um urro de Filch ecoou pelas escadarias do castelo - Epa, melhor a gente ir indo!  
  
- Vai você, eu não me agüento em pé!  
  
- Deixa de ser estúpido! - Redargüiu Harry abismado com a falta de senso do outro - Vem eu te ajudo...Pelo menos até algum lugar seguro onde possamos ficar até as coisa se acalmarem!  
  
Sem esperar uma resposta da parte do garoto, Harry passou um de seus braços pelas costas úmidas de Draco, que não pode deixar estranhar a "gentileza" de seu inimigo, foi então que uma pergunta surgiu em sua mente, será que ainda eram inimigos? Não podia negar que estar em companhia dele era bom, trazia, de uma certa forma, paz e conforto, apesar da situação alarmante que se encontravam e de sentir o gosto metálico do sangue na boca e ter a roupa empapada pelo mesmo.  
  
- Vem, a torre da Grifinória é aqui perto... - Murmurou puxando-o.  
  
- E daí? - Perguntou abobado, sem notar o quão ingênuo estava sendo - Eu não posso entrar! A minha casa fica nas masmorras!  
  
- Deixa de ser burro! - Praguejou sem conter o riso sarcástico - Ou por acaso você prefere ficar com o Filch e explicar o que você fez com a gata dele? - Parou um minuto para tomar fôlego apoiando-se na parede, Draco pesava e muito - Qual é a sua resposta, se for 'não' já vou te deixar aqui...  
  
- Tá, tá eu vou!- Aderiu impaciente voltando a andar - Mas e os seu amigo? O Weasley e a Granger? Acho que eles me matariam...Acho não, tenho certeza que eles me matariam se me vissem dentro da grifinória!  
  
- Eu livro a área antes de você entrar! - Sorriu ele - É ali na frente! Tampa os ouvidos!  
  
Draco obedeceu sem questionar apesar de se sentir estranho fazendo isso. "Estou entrando em território inimigo, junto ao meu inimigo e não estou com medo, o que esta havendo com você Draco? Se teu pai te pega abraçado com Harry Potter ele te come vivo! O que é que eu estou fazendo aqui?" Ele maneou a cabeça, sentia-se completamente perdido em suas próprias ações e emoções, ia recuar, ir embora o mais rápido possível antes que Harry pudesse voltar, porém um novo urro de fúria de Filch, que agora parecia estar mais perto, o fez se encolher temeroso atrás da estátua mais próxima, tremendo na base, assim como a trouxa havia dito.  
  
- Malfoy? Você ainda esta ai? - Indagou Harry pondo a cabeça para fora do quadro, olhando para os lados atrás do menor vestígio de cabelos loiros.  
  
- Aqui! - Disse com a voz fraca, andando rapidamente até o quadro - Sai da frente e me deixa entrar! - Disse apressado, postando uma mão para frente empurrando Harry para trás, que quase caiu sentado no chão - O doido do Filch está aqui! - Disse urgente.  
  
Harry riu tolamente ao ver o jeito excêntrico que Draco entrou no salão, para ele era um modo todo afetado, misturado com um pouco de desespero. Foi então que reparou direito no menino, Draco estava inteiro sujo de sangue, sua roupa tinha uma aparência lastimável, com certeza ele precisava de um bom banho, e rapidamente.  
  
- Precisa de um banho Malfoy? - Disse Harry analisando-o dos pés a cabeça.  
  
- Faço isso na minha casa! - Disse rispidamente cruzando os braços, tentando manter o controle de seus próprios sentimentos, era tanto medo misturado com ódio que o estava deixando louco - Quando é que aquele aborto vai embora, eu ainda tenho que fazer o dever de poções! Merda! - Blasfemou num murmuro, chutando o chão, desapontado - Odeio aquele cara, dês do dia da floresta tenho vontade de acabar com aquele sorriso debochado dele!  
  
- Quer tomar banho aqui? - Indagou Harry tentando mudar de assunto.  
  
- Você endoidou de vez ou coisa do gênero?  
  
- Acho que sim! - Disse brincalhão se sentando numa poltrona vermelha, esparramando-se nela - Dês da hora em que eu te salvei!  
  
- Engraçadinho! - Zombou Draco quase rindo, tendo que fazer um esforço terrível para manter-se impassível, pois aquela fuga fora realmente engraçada. - Acho que também sou um insano, já que estou falando com você amistosamente, na sala da Grifinória, é... Pelo jeito psicose pega!  
  
- Vai tomar aqui ou prefere ficar assim, parecendo Jack, o estripador?  
  
- Quem? - Interrogou com a voz aguda, pensando não ter ouvido direito.  
  
- Um assassino trouxa! - Disse fazendo um gesto impaciente com a mão, às vezes achava os bruxos puro sangue um tanto desinformados, para não dizer burros - Sim ou não?  
  
Ele pensou um pouco, pelo jeito ia ter que passar a noite lá, pelo menos uma boa parte dela, e tudo por causa daquele maldito espelho, que o encantava de tal forma que o fazia esquecer da realidade. Porém não tinha como não se render aos encantos dele, o espelho mostrava exatamente o que ele queria ver, sabia que o iludia, mas gostava do mesmo jeito, seus segredos mais secretos se tornavam realidade na frente de seus olhos, e de um modo muito realista.  
  
- Acho que sim...- Ele parou de falar subitamente, olhando fixamente para o rosto de Harry, que se sentiu incomodado com aquela observação, era como se tivessem acendido uma chama dentro de seu corpo, viu-se então, de uma hora para outra, louco de vontade de saltar sobre Draco, e sentir assim a maciez de seu corpo jovem, coisa que provara há alguns minutos atrás quando havia caído sobre ele e então..."Mas que diabos estou pensando!" Admoestou-se se sentindo envergonhado por seus pensamentos obscenos, ainda mais por ser com um outro homem. Foi então que sua linha de pensamento foi interrompida pela voz de Draco que voltara a falar, sem notar a coloração em seu rosto - Só que você vai ter que me mostrar primeiramente onde fica o banheiro, e depois me emprestar uma toalha e uma roupa...Que não tenha o brasão da Grifinória de preferência! - Completou.  
  
- Mais alguma coisa, senhor? - Avacalhou Harry ainda com aquela sensação estranha no corpo, que insistia em continuar - Posso te servir uma toca de banho também?  
  
- Cala a boca, Potter! - Disse ele finalmente se sentando em um sofá próximo ao do garoto.  
  
Harry permitiu um sorriso torto "Por que me trata assim? Me chame apenas de Harry! E assim que eu gosto que me chamem! Mas... Mas eu tenho vergonha de te pedir!" Pensou triste.  
  
- Hei, Potter tá dormindo acordado, é?  
  
- Hã? Ah, sim um minuto! - Subiu no mais absoluto silêncio as escadarias que levavam ao dormitório, tomando cuidado para não acordar ninguém. Viu, ou melhor, ouviu com satisfação que Rony roncava dentro de seu dossel, indicando o seu sono profundo. Harry havia dispensado-o com a primeira desculpa que lhe veio à cabeça: disse que iria tomar um banho antes de ir dormir, alegando estar sujo. Pegou uma toalha e as roupas de Duda, que por sinal ele havia ganhado de presente dos Dursleys no seu ultimo aniversário, de dentro de seu baú, depois de uma cansativa busca. Com certeza ela iria ficar larga em Draco, já que o corpo do menino era muito parecido com o seu: Alto, magro e com ombros largos, enquanto Duda era baixinho e gordo, bem gordo.  
  
- Toma! - Disse tacando um bolo de roupas coloridas em cima de Draco, que foi pego de surpresa - O banheiro é lá! - Apontou para a porta.  
  
- Valeu Potter! - Agradeceu simplório, amassando as peças em suas mãos. - Depois eu te devolvo! Ah, e não se esqueça...Isso é só uma trégua! Ouviu?  
  
- Claro Malfoy, claro! - Respondeu internamente desapontado, se jogando novamente no divã.  
2-Sentimentos inesperados  
Apesar de sentir-se um verdadeiro palhaço, resolveu saiu do banheiro. As roupas que Harry havia lhe emprestado eram extremamente largas, para poder caminhar e se mover normalmente sem tropeçar, tivera que dobrar as mangas até a altura dos cotovelos e as barras da calça na altura dos joelhos, a única parte incapaz de ser arrumada era a gola, que por causa de seu tamanho exagerado não parava de cair de seu ombro, tendo de ser arrumada de minuto a minuto, sem trégua. E outro ponto desanimador era a cor, que não ajudava muito. As vestes eram marrons com listras verticais amarelas enfeitando-as. Parecia mais com um pijama, mesmo não sendo um.  
  
- Bela roupa, Potter! - Disse maldoso, puxando a parte da frente, mostrando- a - Quem teve o mau gosto de te dar isso?  
  
- Meus tios! - Respondeu sem se importar com o insulto, levantando os olhos do livro que lia com interesse - Até que você ficou bonito nesta roupa...  
  
- Poupe elogios! - Retorquiu mecanicamente, indagando logo em seguida - Será que o Filch já foi?  
  
Draco consultou o relógio, dando um pequeno toque com o dedo indicador no vidro, já eram mais de quatro da manhã, logo os alunos iriam acordar e conseqüentemente sentir a sua falta. Ele teria que entrar na Sonserina gatuno, para que ninguém o visse naquelas vestes.  
  
- Acho que sim - Disse Harry torcendo a boca - Você já vai?  
  
- Sim, é melhor! - Respondeu dando um nó na gola da blusa - Como vou explicar a minha estada fora e essas roupas facetas? - Interrogou.  
  
- Interessante!  
  
- O que? - Perguntou confuso.  
  
- Não sabia que você falava complexo!  
  
- Deixe de ser tolo - Resmungou, abanando as mãos para cima - Amanhã eu te devolvo e...Hã...Da pra abrir a porta... Ou melhor - Corrigiu-se - O quadro?  
  
Harry consentiu com um leve movimento de cabeça, caminhando até a moldura abrindo-a, Draco logo passou por ele, o perfume de pele recém banhada invadiu suas narinas. Sem querer visualizou o pescoço do menino e um pedaço de seu ombro, aquela pele branca e macia o tentava, não sabia como, mas de alguma forma o tentava. Não tomando conta de seus próprios movimentos, saiu logo atrás de Draco puxando-o pelo braço, colando seus corpos um ao longo do outro, beijando com avidez os lábios rosados do menino sobressaltado.  
  
No principio Draco se debateu, tentando se livrar dos braços de Harry que o apertavam com força pelas costas, mas foi perdendo a luta quando este o prensou contra a parede com mais força, segurando seu rosto entre as mãos, aprofundando ainda mais o beijo, percorrendo toda a extensão de sua boca. A coisa que mais o incomodava era ter que sentir seu corpo queimar, enquanto sentia e adorava todos os movimentos da língua do outro menino, que explorar sua boca, acariciando-a. Foi um momento rápido, mas muito quente.  
  
- Desculpa! - Sussurrou Harry ofegante, completamente pasmo quando soltou o menino trêmulo. Draco estava pálido e tremia. Quando acordou de seu 'transe', empurrou Harry para o mais longe que conseguiu - Draco espere... - Tentou dizer.  
  
- É Malfoy para você! - Disse arduamente, fervilhando em ódio e outra coisinha a mais - Como ousou fazer isso? Você é louco? - Gritava.  
  
- Me desculpa, eu não tinha a...  
  
- Você me enoja! - Urrou cuspindo no chão com repulsa - Como teve coragem?  
  
O menino olhou com profundo terror para o rosto aflito de Harry por alguns instantes antes de sair correndo pelo corredor sumindo em poucos instantes no breu que envolvia o castelo. A mulher gorda soltou um silvo no meio do sono, trazendo Harry de volta a realidade, ele havia beijado Draco Malfoy, mas como? E por que?  
  
- Senhora! Senhora! - Gritou Harry áspero, ainda um pouco atordoado com os recentes acontecimentos, acordando o quadro - Asa de azuleica.  
  
- Menino mal-educado! - Murmurou inflando o grande peito, rodando a moldura para o lado, permitindo assim a entrada de Harry.  
  
Mal entrou, Harry se jogou no sofá mais próximo, foi então que percebeu um cheiro familiar: o perfume de Draco estava em suas vestes e também no tecido do objeto. Ele puxou sua blusa para mais perto do nariz "Por que fiz isso? Será que eu estou... Não, não pode ser, nós somos homens! Isso jamais poderia acontecer!" Ele fechou os olhos apenas aproveitando o aroma, tendo as mais diversas utopias, se esquecendo por um momento onde estava "Mas eu... Eu me senti quente, ardendo de desejo, eu o ansiei mais que qualquer coisa naquela hora, eu queria ele pra mim, só para mim! Apenas meu! Por que comigo nem as coisas mais simples são normais? Meu primeiro beijo com outro menino... Isso é uma loucura!".  
  
* * *  
  
Draco desceu apressadamente a escadaria, literalmente voando por elas, sem prestar atenção por onde andava, queria chegar o mais rápido possível em sua casa. Sentia-se estranho, sua cabeça e pensamentos estavam estranhos, gostara do beijo, fora suave e gentil, mas o problema era quem o havia beijado: Potter. O seu odiado Potter "Por que permiti isso? Onde já se viu... Dois meninos se beijando! Espero que ninguém descubra... Ele fez isso de propósito, é óbvio... Ele quer me confundir, me magoar por tudo que fiz com ele e os seus amigos nojentos! Draco seu burro, você caiu direitinho no plano sujo dele! Devia ter fugido quando teve chance!" Uma lágrima de angústia, brotou nos olho cinzas, mas se perdeu rapidamente nas mãos do menino confuso.  
  
* * *  
  
-Harry acorda! - Chamava uma voz longínqua e rouca - Anda, se não vai se atrasar!  
  
Com grande esforço abriu os olhos sem pressa, piscando varias vezes antes de mantê-los completamente abertos, pelo jeito havia caído no sono no sofá mesmo. Rony o chacoalhava com força, mas seus sentidos ainda estavam entorpecidos, dormira muito pouco, no máximo duas horas, se sentia fraco e indisposto.  
  
- Que foi Rony? - Bocejou voltando a fechar os olhos, se encolhendo mais para perto do encosto - Ainda é cedo!  
  
- Cedo é? - Ouviu-se a voz de Hermione vinda de trás - Já são quase nove! Daqui a pouco é a primeira aula, sabia?  
  
- Que aula é? - Perguntou abobado se levantando, enquanto passava a mão pelo rosto tentando afastar o sono que o consumia.  
  
- Duas de adivinhação - Respondeu Rony com certo desprezo - Odeio aquela velha gaga!  
  
- Rony! - Advertiu Hermione com a voz estridente se debruçando sobre o sofá - Não fale assim dos professores!  
  
- Mas Hermione, você também não gosta dela! - Retrucou Harry o mais pueril que pode.  
  
Hermione fez-se de surda ao comentário, apesar de realmente não gostava da Sibila, árvore de natal, como era conhecida entre os três e mais meia dúzia de alunos, todos da grifinória.  
  
- Anda, Harry!- Apressou-o, empurrando-o para fora do sofá - Vai se vestir, você ainda esta com a roupa de ontem!  
  
- Já vou...Já vou Hermione!  
  
Com dificuldade, arrastou-se escada acima, ainda com as imagens daquele beijo frescas em sua mente, lhe açulando as mesmas sensações que sentira na hora. Elas percorriam seu corpo, como ondas, causando arrepios torturantes. Não negava que gostaria de beijá-lo novamente, sentir o sabor doce e inebriante de seus lábios, junto com a maciez de sua pele, seu perfume singular e envolvente...OPA, PARA TUDO... Que pensamentos eram aqueles? Tinha que esquecer o que houvera na noite anterior a qualquer custo, mas num movimento instintivo passou os dedos sobre seus lábios, ao relembrar-se mais uma vez daquele momento dos dois.  
  
Quando o trio saía pelo quadro, que por sinal estava de muito mau-humor, Harry viu um embrulho ao lado de uma estátua, bem escondidinho entre o objeto e a parede, dando uma corridinha rápida chegou mais perto para averiguar o que era. Sobre o pacote negro havia um bilhete amarelado, com o seu nome escrito em letras caprichosas em cima. Deu uma desculpa esfarrapada para Rony e Hermione, que mesmo sem acreditar muito, engoliram a desculpa e continuaram a andar, deixando Harry para trás, sem ligar muito. Dentro do pacote estava a sua roupa, cuidadosamente dobrada. Com as mãos tremulas de excitação abriu o pequeno bilhete tomando cuidado para não rasga-lo.  
  
Suas roupas Potter. Devolvo-te como o prometido!  
  
Malfoy  
  
Com certeza esperava algo mais do que uma linha, algo menos formal e mais sentimental, apesar de seu consciente saber que isto não iria acontecer de jeito nenhum. Decepcionado, subiu para o dormitório guardando suas roupas no baú, junto com o bilhete, que mesmo com poucas palavras, conquistou um lugar especial entre suas coisas.  
  
Durante todo o café, lançava olhares discretos à mesa da Sonserina, onde num canto mais afastado ocorria uma discussão entre dois alunos do sétimo ano, chamando a atenção de todos, menos a dele que se concentrava em outra coisa. Draco estava sentado de costas para ele, junto com Crabbe e Goyle, que pareciam de costas, e de frente também, duas enormes pedras."Certamente ele fez de propósito!" Pensou aborrecido, não evitando o bico, e alto.  
  
- Quem fez o que de propósito? - Perguntou Rony com a boca cheia de torrada, olhando-o de soslaio.  
  
- Hã? Nada não! - Balbuciou constrangido, voltando sua atenção para o prato a sua frente, como se fosse muito interessante - Estava lembrando de uma coisa, só isso!  
  
- Hum! Sabe Harry - Começou discreto, chegando mais perto do garoto - Você tá estranho!  
  
- Eu? - Fingiu surpresa, sabia que estava realmente perdido em pensamentos.  
  
- Lógico que você, desde ontem parece estar com as cabeças nas nuvens...  
  
Não respondeu, o silêncio seria melhor do que se Rony descobrisse o que o amolava.  
  
Como esperado, as duas aulas da Profª Trelaweney ocorreram na costumeira chatice de sempre, novamente Harry iria morrer de forma catastrófica, e a cada nova previsão a coisa piorava. Estavam num estupor infeliz, sempre ficavam assim e para Harry a exaustão de uma noite mal dormida facilitava ainda mais as coisas. A professora andava de um lado para o outro da sala, a cada novo passo seu era-se ouvido o tilintar dos seus badulaques grotescos, que se assemelhavam a vidros coloridos, verificando os orixás dos alunos.  
  
- Minha querida - Disse etéreamente para Parvati - Seus orixás dizem que alguém especial irá surgir em sua vida...  
  
- Jura!- Disse resplandecente de felicidade, batendo as mãos alegremente.  
  
- Sim, e vai te trazer muita dor e humilhação - Trelaweney deu um suspiro, antes de continuar com sua ladainha - Minhas mais sinceras condolências criança! - Parvati desfez rapidamente o sorriso, desabando num choro impiedoso, as lágrimas marcando sua pele.  
  
No canto Harry e Rony dobravam-se de rir, socando a mesa e gargalhando alto, eles não acreditavam que Parvati e Lilá ainda acreditavam piamente nas predições de Sibila, árvore de natal. As meninas lançaram um olhar depressivo e indignado aos dois, fazendo-os rirem mais.  
  
A professora se aproximou como um fantasma até a mesa dos dois garotos, que agora já se debulhavam de lágrimas devido aos risos. Suavemente, a mulher colocou a mão no ombro de Rony que deu um pulo de susto, levantando-se alguns centímetros da cadeira.  
  
- Er... Oi profª Sibila! Tudo bem com a senhora? - Disse falsamente, apoiando o cotovelo no encosto da cadeira, virado para trás a olhando, em sua voz podia-se perceber ainda os frangalhos do riso. Harry segurou o riso.  
  
- Muito bem senhor Weasley, muito bem! - Ela lançou um olhar severo para o menino apesar de carregar um sorriso nos lábios - Vejamos como vai o senhor!  
  
Ela se dobrou sobre a mesa. Enquanto a mulher fuçava nas conchinhas, Harry fazia macaquices no outro extremo da mesa, parecia imitar a professora ou talvez um hipopótamo com dor de barriga.  
  
- Bons momentos para você Sr. Weasley...Agora vejamos o Sr. Potter, certo?  
  
A profª mergulhou-se nas conchas de Harry, seu nariz pontudo estava a centímetros de distância delas, quase as cutucando. O menino esperava que ela visse novamente sua morte, até imaginava qual seria agora, por exemplo, podia ser atacado por um hipogrifo assassino ou talvez então, iria tropeçar no sapo de Neville e sair rolando escada a baixo, até bater numa armadura, que com o impacto de seu corpo, ia derrubar sua lança, decapitando-o em segundos. Gostara mais da última, mas não foi isso que a professora previu.  
  
- Interessante! - Disse com o tom mais etéreo que pode, mantendo sua pose, porém na sua voz havia muito divertimento - Há alguém muito importante na sua vida Sr. Potter, alguém por quem nutre um sentimento intenso e especial - Ela levantou o rosto encarando-o - Mas não é alguém normal, não é Sr. Potter?  
  
Harry não acreditava no que acabara de ouvir, como ela sabia? Ou melhor, será que ela realmente sabia? Tá que ela era a professora de adivinhação, mas sempre fora uma charlatona, será que fingia? Teve certeza que a professora o olhara do modo dizendo "Viu, eu sei o seu segredo!" Se sentia confuso e nauseado, odiava ainda mais a árvore de natal ambulante, e o pior é que a expressão que se formou em seu rosto delatava a ela que era verdade.  
  
- Pelo jeito se enjoou de prever sua morte, tentou outra cartada mais profunda... - Balbuciou Rony balançando a cabeça lentamente.  
  
- Com certeza - Respondeu seguindo-a com o olhar enquanto se afastava - Pode ter certeza disto...  
  
Ao término das aulas, eles logo se apresaram em sair daquela sala minúscula, quente e sufocante. O cheiro excessivamente doce dos incensos acendidos por todo o local, soltando fumaças espessas, entorpecia os sentidos, deixando todos os alunos sonolentos, moles e às vezes até exageradamente alegres, quase embriagados.  
  
Encontraram-se com Hermione no quinto andar, teriam uma aula de poções agora e uma de transfiguração depois do almoço. Entraram na sala de aula conversando animadamente, como sempre o local estava frio, de doer dentro dos ossos, um contraste perturbador para quem acabara de sair de um lugar totalmente oposto. Os sonserinos não haviam chego ainda. O trio, por serem um dos primeiros a chegarem na sala, tiveram o privilégio de escolherem seus lugares, eles procuraram se sentar nas mesmas carteiras de sempre no final da sala, onde ficavam bem distantes de Snape. O ar cheirava a repolho cozido, e havia goteiras no teto, que pingavam vez ou outra sobre suas cabeças, devido à chuva da noite anterior. A sonserina chegou em companhia de Snape, numa fila dupla. Harry sentiu o coração disparar, junto com um grande calafrio na espinha quando divisou entre tantas cabeças, Draco, entrando protegido por seus dois capangas Crabbe e Goyle, que ao seu redor formavam uma verdadeira barreira, corou ao encontrar os olhos cinzas, ainda mais frios do que o costume, apesar da mensagem dolorosa que eles lhe transmitiam.  
  
A aula ocorreu bem, o que era um tanto fora de comum. Snape conseguira tirar apenas vinte pontos da Grifinória, número baixo se comparado aos costumeiros cinqüenta pra cima. Draco tentou evitar os olhares de Harry a aula inteira, achando as mais fantásticas curiosidades possíveis em simples objetos, como por exemplo, em sua pena de águia, porém algo o impulsava a olhar para ele, aqueles olhos verdes o tentavam, não conseguia prestar atenção na aula, sua mente estava longe muito longe, no passado, naquele beijo.  
  
- Podem sair! - Soou friamente a voz do professor, enquanto arrumava seus livros com o habitual mal-humor excessivo - Sr.Malfoy, eu tenho que falar com o senhor! O restante pode ir...Agora, de preferência! - Ordenou severamente, irritado com a demora dos alunos na arrumação de seus materiais.  
  
Sem titubear, todos, sem exceções, saíram em silêncio da sala, quase correndo, não estavam dispostos a perderem mais pontos. Mesmo com o péssimo temperamento de Snape, Rony e Hermione aproveitaram sua saída da sala para fazerem brincadeiras desagradáveis ao passar por Draco. Aproveitando os seus poucos segundos.  
  
- Você viu Hermione? - Começou Rony já ensaiado, sua voz era muito baixa, mas o suficientemente alta para que Draco o ouvisse - Aquele soco que eu dei foi certeiro, não foi?  
  
- E como, bem no meio do rosto, e o meu então? - Disse ela rindo gostosamente, lançando-lhe um rápido olhar - Ele até se ajoelhou diante de mim, só faltou beijar meus pés, não é Harry?  
  
- É...É! - Disse sem graça coçando a cabeça, por que colocaram-no no meio? - Me encontre hoje ás oito, depois do jantar, na sala do espelho! - Sua voz saiu um pouco mais que um sussurro, que só Draco pode ouvir, o casal ainda ria de suas brincadeiras.  
  
- E se eu não for? - Disse no mesmo tom de voz, um pouco mais carregada de ódio.  
  
Não ouve resposta, e se o garoto respondeu, ele não havia ouvido. O trio abandonou rapidamente a sala, eram os últimos a saírem, Draco sentiu o coração apertar quando Snape se aproximou.  
  
- Então Draco, o que você queria comigo? - Perguntou educadamente Snape apoiando-se em sua mesa, olhando-o apreensivo.  
  
- Eu...Gostaria de pedir ao senhor... - Tomou fôlego em meio a suas palavras, era claro o seu nervosismo, apertava as mãos com sofreguidão - Uma autorização para eu retirar um livro da ala reservada! - Os olhos de Snape pareciam invadir sua mente - Tudo bem para o senhor?  
  
- Que livro seria este? - Perguntou duvidoso coçando o queixo.  
  
- É esse aqui! - Disse entregando um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho ao homem que o apanhou rápido.  
  
- Poções muy potentes... Para o que quer isso Draco? - Disse fixando os olhos no papel.  
  
- Segredo! - Aventurou-se - Desculpa, mas não posso dizer!  
  
O professor olhou torto para o pedaço de papel e depois para o menino, ainda duvidoso. Sem dizer mais nada dirigiu-se até sua mesa, da onde retirou uma longa pena negra de dentro da gaveta mais próxima, sem tirar os olhos de Draco durante todo o processo. Em silêncio assinou e entregou para o garoto que agora estava a sua frente.  
  
- Não vá fazer nenhuma besteira, garoto! - Alertou puxando o papel para si assim que Draco também o segurou.  
  
- Obrigado professor! - Disse tomando o papel.  
  
Desceu apressadamente as escadarias até o salão principal, com um sorriso enfeitando-lhe o rosto, apesar de seu estômago doer de fome. Entrou no salão quase pulando de alegria, mas disfarçou todas as suas emoções, evitando assim, perguntas de seus dois amigos. Sentou-se pesadamente no banco de madeira, comendo com voracidade e gula, com o pensamento ainda no que acabara de ganhar.  
  
Da mesa grifinória era observado por olhos atentos, Rony olhava-o com profundo desprezo, Hermione com cólera e decepção, o único olhar que se diferenciava em questão de sentimentos era o de Harry, que o devorava com desejo, será que ele ia se encontrar com ele no final das aulas? Esperava que sim, tinha que tirar aquela história limpo.  
  
- Droga! - Disse Rony se espreguiçando, esticando os braços para cima, estralando os cotovelos - Queria que ele tivesse levado uma baita bronca...  
  
- E uma árdua detenção! - Completou Hermione no mesmo ritmo, mordendo o sanduíche que havia em suas mãos - Mas isso é querer demais do Snape!  
  
- Por que será que ele não nos denunciou? Afinal de contas, nós batemos nele e do jeito que aquela doninha é traiçoeira, é de se estranhar!  
  
- Porque iria ter que explicar a Dumbledor o que fazia fora da cama também! - Respondeu Harry com uma pontada de remorso.  
  
- Tem razão! - Assentiu Rony dando de ombros.  
  
As quatro últimas aulas passaram rapidamente, até mesmo a de herbologia, onde os alunos passaram uma hora inteira congelando na estufa, enquanto alimentavam as Etoile, um monte de plantas de porte médio, de coloração negra, armadas com grandes mandíbulas cheias de dente pontiagudos, que soltavam um líquido roxo inflamável, na palavra da prof° Sprout, veneno.  
  
Muitos alunos foram mordidos, mas eram protegidos por suas luvas de couro, porém em um caso em especial, as presas da planta, que era a maior de lá, conseguiram atravessar a luva de couro marrom, perfurando a pele logo a baixo dela, o menino foi encaminhado urgentemente à ala hospitalar e a planta sacrificada com um jorro de fogo emanado cruelmente pela professora.  
  
Harry estava sem fome, sua ansiedade era demasiada, tão grande era, que não conseguia ficar parado num único lugar. Hora brincando com sua comida que esfriava rapidamente no prato, hora se contentando em falar com o casal, que se sentia incomodo com a agitação do menino. Draco não estava à mesa da sonserina o que aumentava o seu desespero. "Será que ele já está me aguardando? Ou talvez pode estar escondido para não me ver... mas ele seria capaz de fazer isso?" Harry pensou um pouco, enfiando um bolinho inteiro na boca, analisando as hipóteses que apareciam em sua mente "Com certeza!" Concluiu desanimado "Isso é do costume dele... Aparecer quando não é desejado, e desaparecer quando é útil!" Mas ainda faltavam quinze minutos até o horário marcado, decidiu que iria ate lá do mesmo jeito, se o outro não aparecesse depois de meia hora, ia embora.  
  
- Harry! - Chamou Rony com um pequeno toque em seu ombro - Eu e a Hermione vamos para a torre. Sabe né? Namorar um pouquinho... - Ele sussurrou na última parte, obviamente para a garota não ouvir, no seu rosto uma expressão matreira se formou, igual à de uma criança preste a aprontar - Você poderia demorar pra voltar hoje? - Sugestionou.  
  
- Que coisa! - Fingiu indignação passando a mão preguiçosamente pelas mechas de seu cabelo, que insistiam em tombar sobre seus olhos, acabando por arrepiar ainda mais os fios negros - Tudo bem, né? Fazer o que?  
  
- Valeu Harry! - Agradeceu dando um tapa nas costas do amigo, que caiu para frente com a força exagerada. Com um sorriso de orelha a orelha Rony pegou Hermione pelo braço saindo do salão principal às pressas.  
  
Harry teve muito trabalho para esconder a excitação que sentia, escondendo toda a sua felicidade no fundo da garganta. Essa era a oportunidade que ele esperava, com o rumo que a história tomava, não ia ter que inventar desculpa alguma e ninguém desconfiaria do seu sumiço repentino, tudo o que ele fizesse agora teria um motivo, mesmo que falso. Entornou o copo de suco num único gole encerando seu jantar, saindo calmamente pelos corredores, como se nada quisesse. Seguiu como se estivesse indo, como o de costume, para a Grifinória e manteve-se nesta farsa até que os corredores ficassem completamente vazios e desprovidos de vida. Neste momento pode soltar toda sua afobação, entre tropeços subiu até o sexto andar, e como já previa, deparou-se com o vazio, o que era comum por lá, principalmente depois do jantar.  
  
Andou rapidamente pelo corredor, quase correndo, sem prestar muita atenção ao seu redor. Sua mente estava ocupada demais relembrando tudo o que passara ali, há poucos dias, com seus amigos e Draco, principalmente dentro do armário das vassouras, riu involuntariamente, Madame Nor-r-ra vivera sua vida normalmente até o dia daquela portada, se quebrara inteira com a força da batida provocada pelo loiro, além de ficar psicologicamente abalada, conforme Madame Pomfrey dissera: jamais voltaria a "miar" outra vez. A porta da sala do espelho continuava sendo a única destrancada de todo o andar, talvez não houvesse chave o qualquer coisa do tipo.  
  
Entrou na sala olhando avidamente ao redor, a única coisa que pode constatar era que o espelho já não se encontrava mais lá, devia ter sido levado para outro quarto qualquer, uma pena que Hermione não tivera a chance de vê-lo, mas a culpa havia sido dela mesma, se ocupara demais em soquear Draco, pessoa que por sinal ainda não havia chego ao encontro. Harry consultou o relógio batendo em seu vidro, já se passara cinco minutos da hora marcada "Vou esperar mais vinte minutos, se não aparecer eu vou embora e esqueço esse sentimento maluco de vez!" Pensou decidido.  
  
Passou-se um minuto, e depois mais três, oito, dez, treze, quinze minutos e nada de Draco, nem ao menos uma mensagem, nada. Harry começara a perder as esperanças de encontrá-lo, cansado de esperar em pé, sentou-se encostado na parede, batendo o pé direito no chão, nervoso. Mantinha a cabeça apoiada em suas mão tristemente, escondendo parte de seu rosto. Consultou mais uma vez o relógio que tiquetaqueava inquietantemente: um minuto para dar o horário. Sentiu seu coração afundar, que mancada, colocou a cabeça entre os joelhos, prensando-a entre eles "O que te fez pensar que ele viria?" Admoestou-se se sentindo péssimo, a pior das escórias "Até parece que não conhece a peça rara! Seu burro, cabeça dura!" Com a visão embaçada pelas lágrimas ralas que se formavam, tentou se ocupar com perguntas sem sentido, por exemplo, para onde teriam levado o espelho? Mas isso não deu certo. Olhou para o chão desapontado.  
  
* * *  
  
Draco andava rapidamente, se atrasara mais do que devia, quase meia hora e ainda para ajudar não havia jantado. Estava nervoso, podia sentir sua mão tremendo de leve, nada aparente para que observava de fora, mas por dentro ele sentia-as tremer. O medo se instalava no seu ser, pouco a pouco, tomando conta de seus pensamentos, piorando a situação. Consultava o relógio desejando internamente que ele ainda estivesse lá, enquanto com a outra mão, brincava com um frasco dentro de seu bolso, rodopiando, alisando e apertando o vidro liso e escorregadio. O frasco era gelado, talvez por causa de seu conteúdo, o frio era tão grande que atravessava o vidro gelando sua mão a ponto de doer os ossos, como se segurasse gelo. Por mais que se fizesse, não havia nada que esquentasse o frasco. A poção tinha pouco tempo de validade, por isso ia se congelando sozinha, mas sua temperatura era tão baixa que acabava congelando junto o recipiente, mais lentamente, aos poucos, por dentro.  
  
Esmurrou a porta quando entrou na sala, fazendo-a bater do outro lado da parede com a força aplicada nela, junto com um estrondo.  
  
- POTTER! - Disse eufórico quase sendo acertado novamente pela a porta que fechava sozinha com grande velocidade.  
  
- E...Eu! - Gaguejou pela surpresa - Pensei que não vinha mais! - Seu coração parecia ter crescido alguns centímetros, sendo assim, espremido pelas costelas.  
  
- Que bom que eu te peguei aqui!  
  
Draco apoiou as mãos nos próprios joelhos, curvando-se para frente, ofegava, doía quando o ar passava asperamente pela traquéia. Harry abriu um grande sorriso ao vê-lo, sem titubear levantou-se indo de encontro ao garoto, puxando em silêncio toda a coragem que tinha, a afinco de dizer os seus sentimentos e pesares, que doíam na alma, um fardo insuportável.  
  
- Para aí, Potter! - Protegeu-se Draco dando um passo atrás, estirando a mão na frente de Harry, parando-o - Fica aí onde está! Tudo que quiser me dizer, diga daí, a um metro de distância... Não pretendo receber outro beijo seu!  
  
- Desculpa! - Disse abaixando a cabeça, sentindo um nó na garganta, afinal de contas, o que ele estava esperando que Draco fizesse? Corre-se para os seus braços? - Eu acho que você deve saber que depois daquele dia eu não tenho sido mais o mesmo!  
  
Draco ficou arreliado, ocorrera o mesmo com ele, de um modo de diferente, mas acontecera.  
  
- Não sabia o porque que eu havia te beijado ou ajudado naquela hora... - Cada palavra era um esforço tremendo, que abusava de sua coragem tímida, alfinetando sua carne por debaixo da pele - Admito que foi muito estranho para mim, um tanto...Repugnante se você me permite a palavra...Mas depois de muitas horas e mais horas de tortura compreendi o que houve.  
  
Draco tinha medo da resposta que viria a seguir, se era o que pensava estava perdido, a poção poderia não ser útil se fosse algo verdadeiro e profundo.  
  
- Diga logo Potter! - Apressou tentando conter a preocupação e o nervosismo "Talvez se tratá-lo mal, ele desista! Tenho medo de que a poção não funcione! Se isso acontecer estarei, ou melhor, estaremos perdidos!" Fingindo firmeza, continuou mantendo a pose - Daqui a pouco vão dar o toque de recolher e eu quero estar na Sonserina!  
  
- Ta! - Disse determinado. Recolheu o fim de sua coragem e disse rapidamente, atropelando todo o seu orgulho - Eu estou apaixonado por você, Draco! Completamente apaixonado para ser sincero! - Olhou para o chão constrangido, não queria olhar para o garoto, esta era uma cena muito estranha.  
  
Mudo e estático Draco não acreditava no que ouvira, num segundo tudo rodou em sua mente, as imagens da noite anterior, as palavras, o olhar de Harry sobre si, e agora, a confissão que ecoava em cada um de seus nervos, latejando nos tímpanos. Harry acabara de pronunciar a coisa da qual ele mais tinha medo, a única coisa a qual ele temera durante sua vida. Recuou, andando cegamente de costas, sentia-se zonzo, enjoado, triste, todas as sensações rodavam. Seus olhos estavam arregalados num espanto mudo, fixados em Harry, que agora o olhava, não devia ter ido até lá, pensara que ia ter coragem de dizer que não gostava dele, que o odiava, mas depois daquilo não sabia se conseguiria, e o que mais o apavorava, sabia que realmente não ia conseguir.  
  
- Você deve estar enganado... - Gaguejava, tentando enganar a si mesmo - Você é homem e eu também! Você sabe disso, não sabe?  
  
- E daí? - Harry avançava lentamente, temeroso de assustá-lo ainda mais - Você nunca ouviu dizer que o amor é cego?  
  
- Cego até demais na minha opinião! - Balbuciou num meio grito afogado - O que os outros vão pensar? - Ele recuava.  
  
- Não importa os outros! - Dizia alto tentando impor seu pensamento - O que me importa é saber o que você sente por mim? Naquela hora eu senti todos os meus sentidos evaporarem, meu pensamento era voltado só para você, eu te queria mais que qualquer coisa, você naquele instante era mais do que uma utopia! E eu sei que você sentiu algo também, se não, não teria se entregado a mim!  
  
- Eu estava com medo! - Gritava tentando se afastar o mais possível do outro garoto - Tinha medo do que você faria comigo, estava em desvantagem na hora...E além do mais, você me pegou desprevenido!  
  
- Para de mentir, Draco! - Gritou, estava entrando em pânico - Por que foge de mim? Eu sei que você gosta de mim igual, ou mais do que eu gosto de você, eu sei!  
  
- Como pode saber? Você não é eu! - Dizia com um sorriso nervoso entortando- lhe o lábio, balançava a cabeça negativamente - Uma coisa que eu não admito é que digam as coisas por mim, ainda mais sem saber o que realmente acontece! Não tente adivinhar o que se passa dentro de mim, Potter! Não tente! - Determinou, apesar de sua voz estar fraca, sentia-se encurralado, e se seus pais soubessem, o que seria dele? Com certeza um deserdado - O que te faz pensar que eu te quero? Eu tenho muitas garotas aos meus pés, sabia? - Disse com orgulho - Eu não gosto de você Harry Potter, as lembranças daquela noite apenas me causam náuseas! E EU TE abominO POR ISSO! - Gritou nervoso balançando os braços com fúria e rapidez - Deixe-me em paz! Você não vê o que está fazendo com a minha vida? - Ele respirava pesadamente, completamente perdido - Ah...O que é que eu estou fazendo aqui?  
  
Fingindo não ouvir, Harry foi se aproximando cautelosamente, apesar das palavras tão duras dirigidas a ele, não deixaria o outro escapar de seus braços novamente, queria tê-lo para sempre. Draco retrocedia, tinha que sair de lá, mas a porta estava às costas de Harry, gelou ao sentir o frio da parede em suas costas, agora sim estava encurralado, não havia para onde ir, e o menino estava a polegadas dele agora, com aquela cara determinada que apenas era vista em um jogo de quadribol, mas nesta expressão havia algo de novo, talvez fosse o ar maroto que o envolvia, e que podia ser constatado no sorriso que surgia em seu rosto.  
  
Num impulso repentino apertou seu corpo contra o de Draco comprimindo-o contra a parede, apoiando os braços na parede, um de cada lado do rosto de Draco, prensando-o. Draco gemeu amedrontado. Podia sentir com satisfação o calor que emanava do corpo jovem do garoto e também seu medo crescente. Mantinha seus rostos muito próximos, tanto que dava para sentir a respiração falha do outro. Não contendo mais seu desejo, Harry apertou ainda mais seu corpo contra o de Draco, que soltou um fraco gemido, e o beijou na boca com volúpia, chegando ao fundo daquela boca tão desejada. Era a melhor sensação do mundo, Draco não resistiu muito, queria aquilo mais que qualquer coisa, estava carente de carinho, nos lábios de Harry suas aflições sumiram, dando lugar a outras sensações bem melhores. Não havia mais com fingir, sentia-se quente, tremia de desejo. Ainda preso pelo corpo de Harry, passou os braços por seu pescoço, entrelaçando seus dedos nos cabelos negros sedosos, forçando a boca do menino contra a sua, aprofundando ainda mais o beijo, quase se sufocando. Era um beijo longo e apaixonado, Harry o agarrou pela cintura, por de baixo das vestes de Hogwarts, colando ainda mais seus corpos, passeava as mãos pelas costas de Draco, sentindo a pele se arrepiar ao seu toque, aquilo estava delicioso.  
  
Soltaram-se arfantes depois de muito tempo. Durante um tempo apenas trocaram olhares espantados, completamente pasmos com tudo que havia ocorrido, por mais intenso que fosse os sentimentos que os ligavam, não dava para negar que havia sido estranho, bem estranho. Querendo quebrar o silêncio Harry aproximou do ouvido de Draco, que ainda tinha as mãos em sua nuca, e sussurrou.  
  
- Eu te amo demais! - Sua voz saiu tão baixa que se não estivessem tão perto, Draco jamais teria ouvido.  
  
- Eu também Harry, eu também! - Disse resfolegante vendo todas as suas barreiras ruírem em mil pedaços, tanto esforço... - Beije-me de novo! - Ordenou.  
  
- Mas já deu o toque de recolher! - Disse brincalhão mordendo o lábio inferior.  
  
- Ele que se dane! Eu só quero você! - Ofegou, devorando novamente os lábios de um Harry feliz e apaixonado.  
3-Durma com os anjos  
Caminhando no escuro, agora sozinho, Harry pensava na sorte que tivera, suas intenções era apenas de se declarar, não acreditando por completo que seria correspondido, mas o que importava agora era que fora sim correspondido e como estava feliz por isso, transbordava de felicidade. Tivera Draco em seus braços, bem apertado, não podia acreditar que por um momento achou que o menino não gostasse dele, entretanto agora tinha certeza que o outro o amava igualmente. Passou as pontas dos dedos sobre seus lábios, ainda molhados por causa dos beijos recentes. Não via a hora de sentir novamente aquele sabor exótico, havia marcado outro encontro para o dia seguinte, no mesmo lugar no mesmo horário. Concluiu um pouco desapontado que ainda estava muito longe.  
  
* * *  
  
Draco parou de frente a passagem secreta, como era mesmo a senha? Inclinou a cabeça obliquamente tentando se lembrar, mas sua mente estava longe, ainda naquela sala, junto a Harry e seus beijos molhados e exigentes. Lembrava-se com perfeição a sensação de dormência que sentira uma hora de tanto seus lábios serem chupados pelo outro "Draco, seu burro! Não devia ter feito isso! Esqueci completamente da poção! Como é que vou sair dessa? Esqueci de tudo com aquele beijo... foi tão bom! Droga viu? Tinha que ter tomado mais cuidado, amanhã eu cuido disso!" Se castigava internamente se lembrando da senha.  
  
- Sangue de pavão! - Disse bravo, logo a parede se abriu.  
  
Draco entrou silenciosamente no aposento, aparentemente vazio. Todas as velas haviam sido apagadas, e o lugar era iluminado apenas pela luz que vinha de fora do castelo, o que não ajudava muito. Andou cauteloso até a escadaria, medindo seus passos, segurando sua força para não fazer barulho, quando ouviu uma risada familiar.  
  
- Draquinho! - Uma voz melosa veio de trás de uma poltrona que estava de costas para ele, mais uma risadinha - Onde você esteve, queridinho?  
  
- Pansy... - Murmurou infeliz passando a mão sobre os cabelos impaciente - O que você quer?  
  
- Uma coisa que você está me devendo dês do dia do baile. - Sua cabeça apontou sobre o encosto da poltrona, tentava fazer uma feição sexy - O meu beijo?  
  
- Que? - Perguntou sem entender - Tá doida é? Eu disse pra você que não!  
  
Ela fez biquinho, acentuando suas bochechas. Com um simples movimento pulou para o chão, andando lentamente até ele, um músculo tremia no canto da boca, indicando que ela estava nervosa.  
  
- Você tinha me prometido! - Acusou com a voz fina - Você tinha PROMETIDO! - Gritou desafinada - Promessa é dívida, e você vai ter que cumprir! - Exigiu.  
  
- Não pode me obrigar a nada, Pansy! - Gritou mais alto enfrentado-a.  
  
- Não vou sair daqui até conseguir o que eu quero! - Ela postou-se entre ele o espaço da escadaria. Ficando frente a frente com ele, bom mais ou menos, já que ele era quase duas cabeças mais alto do que ela.  
  
- Já te disse eu não vou te beijar! - Grunhiu olhando-a com nojo - Sai da minha frente...  
  
Indignada Pansy ergueu sua mão ameaçadoramente, se Draco não a segurá-se pelo pulso com certeza levaria um tabefe na cara.  
  
- Nunca mais levante essa mão para mim - Disse entre os dentes apertando os dedos - Nunca mais, entendeu! - Gritou ameaçadoramente no ouvido da menina que se encolheu inteira.  
  
- Dra...Draco você está me...Me machucando! - Gaguejou olhando-o com pavor.  
  
- Que pena! - Disse agressivamente soltando o pulso de Pansy.  
  
- Não sabia que era tão cruel, Draco! - Choramingou apertando o pulso ferido.  
  
- Você não sabe nada sobre mim! Nada! - Sua voz soou fria - Nem nunca soube!  
  
* * *  
  
Harry mal havia dormido na noite anterior, e seu dia havia voado, nem acreditava que já estava na última aula. Era como um sonho. Encontrava-se em mais uma aula chata de Feitiços com o prof° Flitwick, o anão ensinava um feitiço simples de costura. Harry brincava distraidamente com sua varinha rodando entre os dedos.  
  
- Harry hoje decididamente você esta no mundo da lua! - Retorquiu Hermione inconformada chamando sua atenção - Não prestou atenção na aula da Figg, nem da Minerva, aulas que você simplesmente adora! E em compensação, prestou atenção na aula do chato do Snape, você está bem?  
  
- Lógico que estou! - Respondeu inconformado, afinal de contas, não prestara atenção em Snape e sim em Draco que estava do lado dele - Você que anda imaginando coisas demais Mione, cuidado para não ferver o cérebro de tanto estudar! - Disse sem medir as palavras.  
  
- Grosseiro! - Disse severamente, apertando a borda da mesa - Só queria saber se estava bem, não necessitava ser tão rude! Foi uma pergunta inocente, desculpa se te magoei! - Se mais nenhuma palavra abriu o livro e escondeu o rosto nele, deixando sem querer um soluço sufocado escapar.  
  
- Puxa, Harry! - Criticou Rony - Toma cuidado com essa língua hoje! Essa é a nona patada que deu na gente em menos de duas horas! Se fizemos algo que te perturbou, fala em vez de fazer isso! - Disse puxando Hermione para um abraço carinhoso, beijando-lhe a cabeça com ternura.  
  
- Sinto muito! - Melodiou tentando reparar o erro. - Não tive a intenção!  
  
Antes que Rony responde-se o sinal tocou causando grande agitação entre os alunos, desconcentrando. Mais um dia havia acabado.  
  
- Você nunca tem Harry, nunca! - Resmungou Hermione abraçada por Rony, tinha os olhos avermelhados, e seu aborrecimento estava mais do que claro.  
  
Depois do ocorrido, Harry achou melhor passar o jantar sozinho, longe de seus queridos amigos, a briga com eles era um peso nas costas, mas agora havia algo mais importante a se fazer, não que as pazes não fosse, porém seu objetivo era se dirigir ao sexto andar o mais rápido possível. Quando ainda saía do salão principal, pode ver de soslaio Draco se levantar logo atrás dele, dispensando os guardas costas com um gesto de mão. Harry apressou ainda mais o passo, queria chegar um pouco antes.  
  
A sala encontrava-se na sua habitual serenidade, um vento frio percorria o local, vindo de uma das janelas.Lá não havia iluminação de noite, a única luz provinha dos archotes no corredor, que penetrava pela porta. Harry se instalou rapidamente entre as sombras aguardando o outro.  
  
Como esperado Draco chegou pouquíssimo tempo depois, seus olhos corriam por todo o local, ainda não se sentia totalmente confortável ali, talvez por que as janelas fossem perto do teto, o que dava uma sensação de clausura. Mas estes pensamentos foram arrebatados para os quintos assim que se sentiu agarrado por trás. Um beijo quente foi pressionado contra sua nuca, descendo pelo pescoço até seu ombro, alternando beijos e pequenas mordidas, onde no máximo se roçava os dentes contra a pele, causando uma sensação deliciosa.  
  
- Harry! - Gemeu ao sentir a respiração morna do rapaz contornar seu pescoço. Harry dirigiu suas mãos para o ventre de Draco, passeando pelo local em círculos contínuos, subindo até seu peito e descendo novamente, passando um pouco abaixo do umbigo.  
  
- Senti sua falta! - Sussurrou resfolegante no ouvido de Draco, mordiscando de leve sua orelha e apertando-o mais contra si - Queria te ver antes, mais não deu...  
  
Deslizou suas mãos pelo corpo do rapaz até pousar em seus ombros, virando-o para si. O rapaz continuava lindo, ainda mais agora que suas faces estavam avermelhadas e sua expressão cheia de luxúria. Procurou com urgência os lábios do amante, penetrando naquela boca cálida, agora receptiva, beijando- o febrilmente. Mantinha suas mãos no rosto de Draco mantendo-o preso, enquanto o mesmo se ocupava em retirar a capa escolar de Harry, desabotoando cegamente, botão por botão. Harry soltou por alguns segundos seus lábios ajudando-o a retirar o casaco grifinório, aproveitando para percorrer com os lábios o pescoço bem moldado do sonserino.  
  
- Jamais pensei que ia encontrar conforto, nos braços de outro garoto! - Delirou Harry, as palavras saindo sem sentido.  
  
- Por acaso não esta gostando? - Rebateu se afastando um pouco do garoto com a cara fechada, dando um ar sério à brincadeira.  
  
- Lógico que estou gostando! - Murmurou voltando a puxar Draco para perto - Vem cá!  
  
Desajeitadamente puxou Draco para o fundo da sala segurando suas vestes pela parte da frente, sem parar de beijá-lo. Harry tinha sua camisa já aberta escorregando por seus braços, deixando a vista seu corpo jovem. Tentando retirar o atraso, desabotoava a camisa de Draco apressadamente quase a rasgando, louco para poder, finalmente, ver o corpo do rapaz. Seminus se abraçavam com fúria, acariciando um ao outro com afabilidade, descobrindo os pontos prazerosos do companheiro, desvendando cada centímetro de seus corpos. Capas e blusas jaziam no chão, em companhia das gravatas e sapatos.  
  
- Tem noção do que estamos fazendo? - Gorgolejou Draco em meio a beijos desesperados de Harry, que percorriam por todo o seu rosto. O rapaz era muito fogoso - E se pegarem à gente aqui? Vamos estar ferrados...  
  
Foi calado com outro provocante beijo, caiu contra a parede.  
  
- Não vão pegar a gente! - Arfou acariciando o rosto de Draco - Filch está ocupado de mais com a sua gata velha!  
  
- Tem certeza?  
  
- Absoluta!  
  
Draco acreditou em cada palavra dita por Harry. Suas mãos passeavam livremente pelas costas do amante, pousando de forma pervertida em suas nádegas, pressionando contra si, mesmo sob as roupas o contato entre seus corpos era extremamente excitante. O perfume emanado do corpo de Draco excitava Harry com fugacidade. Ainda inexperientes na arte de amar, desabotoaram as calças para um contato mais íntimo entre seus corpos.  
  
- Eu não sei o que fazer, Harry! - Draco confessou deixando um gemido escapar de sua garganta, quanto sentiu as mãos de Harry em suas nádegas, acariciando-as.  
  
- Eu também não! - Disse com um sorriso gentil nos lábios - Vamos aprender juntos?  
  
- Como quiser! - Disse Draco com um sorriso malicioso aceitando o convite.  
  
Harry o apertou em um abraço caloroso, empurrando-o de encontro ao canto da sala, beijando-lhe o pescoço, assim como um vampiro sedento de sangue. Lentamente desceu para o peito explorando cada centímetro, alternando lambidas, mordidas e beijos, reparando quais deles provocavam mais prazer em Draco. O ventre foi o próximo, circulando com a língua o umbigo do menino, retirando do fundo da garganta de Draco mais do que apenas gemidos. Draco sentia calafrios a cada nova vez que sentia os lábios de Harry roçarem sua pele, indo cada vez mais para baixo, pela primeira vez seu corpo respondia instantaneamente a carícias, coisa que jamais acontecera com outra pessoa.  
  
Mesmo com receio de machucar o namorado, Harry levou gentilmente sua masculinidade a boca, o chupando com gosto. Draco quase desfaleceu, era mais que um delírio sentir a boca cálida e úmida de harry o devorar por completo, deixando-o louco, ondas e mais ondas de prazer crescente invadiam seu corpo, deixando um rastro quente e impagável, sua carne tremia, estava arfante e suado, apertava a cabeça de Harry contra a sua virilidade, para ele tê-lo todo em sua boca, agarrava os cabelos do menino aos punhados. Uma tremedeira incontrolável se apossara de seu corpo, gemia e urrava alto. Fechou os olhos com força, tentando manter vivo na mente aqueles instantes, sem permitir jamais que acabassem.  
  
- Eu...Eu não vou...Hm...Agüentar muito te...Tempo Harry! Hm... - Gemeu com a voz ossilante entre o alto e o baixo, o rouco e o fino - É mui...To bom! Hm...  
  
Harry no momento se encontrava muito ocupado para responder, uniu as suas mãos aos seus lábios na função de enlouquecer Draco ainda mais, fazendo movimentos lânguidos pela extensão do pênis, enquanto mordiscava de leve a ponta do mesmo, podia sentir o membro do garoto crescer dentro de sua boca. Draco arfava cada vez mais, tendo dificuldade para respirar, as mãos enroscadas no cabelo de Harry tremiam, igualmente como todo o seu corpo. Foi então que se sentiu explodir por dentro, mergulhado numa onda avassaladora de prazer. Entregou-se sem medo a um delicioso orgasmo, deixando cada uma de suas células receber a paixão desenfreada que sentia.  
  
O resultado da excitação de Draco encheu a boca de Harry, que no primeiro instante arregalou os olhos, engolindo de vagar, por partes, o líquido de sabor doce, mas mesmo assim não parou de acariciá-lo fazendo o corpo de Draco inteiro tremer deliciosamente.  
  
- V...Vem cá - Disse ainda se recuperando do prazer recente, puxando Harry para cima pelos braços.  
  
Mal o rosto de moleque apareceu em sua frente, o beijou com devassidão, apertando o rosto de Harry contra si. Harry afagava seus cabelos com carinho, sentindo-os molhados no contorno da testa e na nuca. Draco interrompeu de súbito o beijo, olhando-o profundamente.  
  
- Sua vez! - Pontuou Draco invertendo sua posição, numa manobra simples com Harry, deixando-o prensado contra o vértice formado pelas paredes.  
  
Sem titubear, desceu de vez para o membro pulsante do menino, fazendo ali a mesma coisa que o outro fizera com tanto empenho, mas tinha certeza que podia fazer melhor.  
  
- Hm! Tem certeza...ah... Que quer fazer isso Dra...Draco? Hm...Tem sim! - Gemia alto, virando a cabeça para trás, a ponto de encostar a testa na parede - E...E ainda dizia que não sabia...Hm...Fazer! Ai, ai, ia desculpa! Mas é verdade...hm...  
  
Mesmo tentando manter-se em pé, suas pernas cederam, obrigando-o a escorregar até o chão, com Draco ainda entre sua pernas, sem jamais parar de lhe torturar. Harry manteve-se meio deitado, com uma pequena parte do tronco apoiada na parede, as pernas dobradas e abertas para o lado, o máximo que conseguia. Via apenas os cabelos de Draco balançando de leve, roçando na sua pele, o menino estava deitado no chão concentrado no trabalho tão prazeroso, parecendo não notar a inversão de posição. Harry gritou a plenos pulmões quando sentiu o corpo estremecer, passou a mão nos cabelos úmidos, desgrudando-os da testa molhada, deixando-os espetados. Recuperando-se do furacão ergueu o rosto de Draco com carinho e o trouxe para um beijo tépido e alucinado, o menino ainda tinha o fruto de Harry escorrendo num fiapo pelo canto de sua boca. Com o tempo que passava, o beijo foi se tornando menos ardente, tornando-se um ato calmo e delicado.  
  
- Sabia que foi a minha melhor noite? - Sussurrou fracamente olhando no fundo dos olhos cinzentos semicerrados - A melhor...  
  
- A minha também! - Assentiu se aconchegando no tórax de Harry, agarrando- lhe fracamente a cintura, enquanto esse acariciava suas costas e seus cabelos com ternura. Com o pé, Harry puxou a capa mais próxima deles, cobrindo com ela o seu corpo e o de Draco que já havia adormecido.  
  
- Durma com os anjos meu, Draco! - Sussurrou no ouvido do menino.  
  
Juntos, passaram a noite na sala, abraçados num ninho de panos, realizados nos seus mais profundos sonhos. Sem nem ao menos reparar que alguém os observava da porta.  
  
* * *  
  
- Harry, Harry acorda!  
  
- Hã? Que? Draco? - Harry vislumbrou um pouco atordoado o semblante pálido de Draco observando-o. O garoto já vestia as roupas de Hogwarts - Que horas são?  
  
- Quase sete - Disse passando a mão levemente na face de Harry - Anda, tem que vestir sua roupa!  
  
- Já vou! - Resmungou se ajeitando contra a parede, a capa da grifinória cobria apenas sua intimidade e um pedaço de suas coxas - E o meu beijo de bom dia?  
  
- Seu bobo - Falou antes de beija-lo serenamente - Toma, seus óculos!  
  
- Hum, interessante! - Balbuciou rodando o objeto em suas mãos - Então era por isso que eu não estava vendo direito... - Draco riu.  
  
Juntos, desceram diretamente para o salão principal, tendo tempo para trocarem juras de amor pelos corredores vistosos. Como era de se imaginar, os quadros estranharam a incomum situação entre os garotos, sussurrando comentários maldosos e fúteis, afinal de contas, até mesmo os quadros sabiam da rincha existente entre os Malfoy e os Potter há tempos. Mas nem tudo ia tão bem assim, Draco havia se lembrado da poção, seria na noite passada que colocaria seu plano em prática: Ele iria tentar Harry a bebê- la, deste modo ambos teriam uma vida completamente normal, mas o menino o pegara de surpresa, aquelas carícias, os beijos, com suas mãos quentes o seduzindo rapidamente, simplesmente não teve como fugir, e há muito tempo Draco desejava aquele momento ardilmente, apesar de não admitir, nem mesmo para si mesmo. Agora tinha medo de tocar no assunto, e se ele recusa-se? Com certeza iria perdê-lo e isso não queria, de maneira alguma. E além do mais, queria saborear outras noites como aquela. Não sabia o que iria fazer, apesar de tanta preocupação, conseguia esconder suas emoções dentro de si, coisa que fazia com extrema perfeição, escondendo-se por de trás de uma máscara completamente indestrutível, a qual ele havia aprendido a fazer desde de pequeno.  
  
- Entra primeiro, Harry! - Falou apressado - Se alguém nos ver entrando junto vão...  
  
- Já sei, já sei, vão desconfiar, né? - Debochou sorrindo - Tudo bem! Mas é tão cedo que duvido que tenha uma alma viva lá dentro! - Draco fez uma careta. Harry riu.  
  
Sem nenhum aviso puxou Draco com força pelos braços, obrigando seus corpos a colarem ao longo um do outro, puxando-o para trás de uma estátua, lhe dando um beijo exigente e entusiástico, passando para seu pescoço, agarrado a sua cintura, determinado a não deixá-lo sair de lá tão cedo.  
  
Novamente Draco sentiu aquelas carícias o manipular, impedindo-o de pensar, ouvir ou sentir outra coisa a não ser a presença de Harry, o seu corpo e seus lábios, o iludindo com um grande futuro ao lado dele, coisa completamente impossível. A ação mais obvia de seu pai seria deserdá-lo, logo depois o puniria, o humilharia, e podia até se considerar a hipótese de ser morto, com certeza Lucio seria capaz de matá-lo. Sua mãe morrera um ano atrás, agora não havia ninguém mais para protegê-lo, foi então que uma duvida acertou em cheio sua mente, obrigando-o a abrir os olhos: se este ato poderia lhe causar tanto sofrimento, então por que permitia? Num impulso esquivou-se dos beijos e abraços de Harry que estranhou, ficando a esmo por uns instantes.  
  
- O que foi, Draco? - Perguntou confuso, seu olhar demonstrava tudo o que sentia.  
  
- Nada não! - Mentiu, o coração apertado, isso machucava - Só que daqui a pouco o colégio vai começar a descer e não quero ser flagrado com você nos amassos!  
  
- Tem razão! - Assentiu torcendo a boca - Seria constrangedor... Um beijo e eu te largo!  
  
- Ah é, é? E se eu não der? - Desafiou Draco marotamente.  
  
- Não se esqueça que eu sou mais alto, um centímetro, mas ainda assim mais alto!  
  
- Ganhou!- Disse Draco sem parar para pensar muito na resposta, beijando Harry no segundo depois do modo mais carinhoso que conseguiu, demorando o máximo que pode.  
  
Por um tempo esqueceram onde estavam ou o que faziam lá. Soltaram-se minutos depois com os rostos molhados e vermelhos devido ao beijo.  
  
- Pronto senhor, mereço minha liberdade agora? - Draco arfou junto a um meio sorriso.  
  
- Infelizmente sim, afinal, trato é trato... - Falou fingindo tristeza. Beijou Draco no pescoço com ternura - Mais tarde então a gente se vê!  
  
Sozinho Harry seguiu para o salão principal, Draco manteve-se mais um pouco no esconderijo, enquanto esperava o tempo passar, retirou das vestes o frasco, o vidro transparente começara a clarear e trincar, com certeza estava congelando-se por dentro, se não utiliza-se logo a poção ela iria estragar e para a ajudar os ingredientes necessários haviam se acabado, o que significava que não daria para fazer outra.  
  
* * *  
  
Quando Harry entrou, o salão estava praticamente vazio, havendo nele apenas duas meninas do terceiro ano na mesa da lufa-lufa, um grupinho frenético de meninas escandalosas que riam alegremente na mesa da corvinal e um grande grupo de meninos emburrados da sonserina que discutiam, gritando palavras de baixo calão, quase se pegando a tapas no meio da mesa, os socos proporcionados pelos mais velhos sobre a mesa produziam um som forte, possível de se ouvir até mesmo da mesa alheia, um pouco espantado com a situação Harry encontrou Rony e Hermione sentados abraçados no canto da mesa, riam.  
  
- Bom dia! - Sussurrou Harry receoso, sentando-se ao lado de Rony.  
  
- Oh, Harry! - Assustou-se Hermione dando um pequeno pulo debaixo dos braços de seu namorado - Bom dia!  
  
- Acordou de bom humor hoje? - Mangou Rony apoiando uma das pernas no banco, apoiando-se em seu próprio joelho.  
  
- Engraçadinho!  
  
Harry cronômetrou por seu relógio o tempo que Draco demorou a aparecer, foram exatas meia hora. O garoto entrou meia hora depois no salão, em companhia dos seus dois capangas mentecaptos, Crabbe estava com os cabelos azuis e arrotava bolas de sabão, enquanto se ocupava em brigar com Goyle, que tinha a pele roxa fosforescente e a língua afilada igual à de uma cobra, o que fazia sua voz sair "chiada", Draco um pouco mais na frente os amaldiçoavam em pensamentos, balbuciando palavras incompreensíveis até para si mesmo.  
  
Pelo menos o café farto melhorou sua índole, cestas de pães doces, cobertos com uma fina camada de açúcar, jarras de sucos, tabletes de morango açucarados, milhos cozidos, frios, biscoitos variados e várias tigelas cheias de mingau de aveia. Devorava um tablete de morango alegremente quando, derrepente, suas narinas foram invadidas por um cheiro doce fortíssimo e enjoativo atrás de si, reconhecendo o perfume virou-se para encarar Pansy.  
  
- O que eu você quer, Parkinson? - Indagou asperamente devorando o resto do doce, se afastando da garota que acabara de se sentar ao seu lado.  
  
- Sabe? Eu estive pensando sobre anteontem à noite...Você me tratou tão asperamente...  
  
- E daí?  
  
- Bem, eu tenho certeza que foi um mal-entendido. - Passava o dedo indicador sobre as costas da mão de Draco, desenhando círculos - Você estava indisposto no momento, eu sei! Por isso não me quis...Não é?  
  
- Escuta aqui Pansy...- Tentou dizer, mas foi calado pela mão frígida da garota.  
  
- Ssshhh! Não precisa pedir desculpa não! Eu resolvi te dar mais uma chance, fofo! - Sorriu amarga - Gostou da surpresa? - Indagou agarrando rosto do menino aproximando-o de si.  
  
- Sai de mim! - Draco gritou um pouco alto demais, chamando atenção da mesa inteira e mais um pouco - Sua lambisgóia melosa e depravada! Eu nunca te quis nem nunca vou querer! Tenta por isso na sua cabecinha de vento!  
  
O rolo era ainda mais quente do que a primeira briga do dia, alunos de todas as idades e mesas se aproximavam circulando a dupla.  
  
- O que você esta dizendo? - Perguntou apática. Seu rosto ganhava uma coloração rubra por causa do constrangimento de ter tantos olhos curiosos sobre os dois - Você não queria dizer isso, Draco!  
  
- Lógico que queria! EU TE ODEIO!- Gritou ainda mais alto. Draco não ligava nem um pouco para as outras pessoas, e aquela mania que a garota tinha de tirar palavras que jamais usaria de sua boca o deixava ainda mais irritado - Vê se me esquece, não percebe que você me enoja! SAI DE PERTO DE MIM!  
  
O rosto de pavor da menina se contorceu rapidamente em um de fúria, os olhos lacrimejavam involuntariamente marcando o rosto, as ofensas doíam por dentro, dilacerando sua alma.  
  
- Seu monstro! - Gritei histérica. - Eu sempre te amei! Por que me trata assim? O que te fiz para me odiar tanto? Responda seu órfão desgraçado, filho de uma grande égua!  
  
Aquela situação estava saindo fará de controle, tanto que os professores se aproximavam rapidamente do local, tendo que empurrar os alunos para conseguirem passagem até os briguentos. Minerva tinha os lábios contraídos, daquele jeito que só fazia quando estava realmente brava. Snape corria em seus calcanhares.  
  
- O que esta ocorrendo aqui? - Bradou Minerva, separando a dupla que estavam a ponto de se baterem, com a ajuda de três sonserinos do sétimo ano - E quanto a todos vocês, voltem para suas mesas! - Ordenou a massa de alunos curiosos.  
  
- Expliquem-se! - Tamborilou Snape de braços cruzados - Sr. Malfoy...Srta. Parkinson estou esperando!  
  
Desesperada, Pansy desvencilhou-se habilmente dos braços que a prendiam, passando por debaixo das pernas de Snape, correndo para fora do salão aos berros esganiçados.  
  
- Espero que tome providencias Severo! - Sibilou Minerva agressiva - Ouviu!  
  
- Claro que sim!- O desgosto transparecendo na voz - Ai, ai dez ... - Olhou de esgueira para Minerva contrariado, afagou a testa e continuou cerrando os olhos com força - Não, vinte pontos a menos para a minha própria casa!  
  
- Vinte por cabeça envolvida - Completou Minerva decisiva - Total de quarenta pontos a menos para a Sonserina!  
  
- Venha comigo senhor Malfoy! - Disse rancoroso, olhando irritado para Minerva que gritava com o resto da Sonserina - Tenho que falar com você!  
  
- Pode ser depois do almoço professor? Eu tenho aula agora!  
  
- Que seja, mas venha sozinho! Srta.Boucher, vá ver onde está Pansy!  
  
- Sim senhor! - Respondeu prontamente a menina de cabelos cobre encaracolados, que se levantou rapidamente, deixando o salão.  
4-O que ele quer...  
- O que será que deu no Malfoy naquela hora? - Perguntou Hermione cismada com a história, que se tornara motivo de burburinhos por tantos os cantos, enquanto o trio caminhava para a primeira aula do dia, transfiguração.  
  
- Não sei! - Respondeu Harry, também morto de curiosidade, mais tarde iria dar um jeito de perguntar o porque.  
  
- Vai ver endoidou de vez - Arriscou Rony com um risinho no rosto - Nunca bateu bem da cabeça mesmo!  
  
- É, deve ser isso! Por que se não, por qual outro motivo ele ia brigar com a namoradinha dele!  
  
- Ela não é a namorada dele! - Retrucou Harry automaticamente sentindo uma pontada de inveja "Eu sou o namorado dele! Nossa, que estranho pensar assim!Hum, mas até que soa bem!" Riu.  
  
- Que não seja, mas é o que todos dizem! - Disse Hermione dando de ombros.  
  
A aula correu monótona e extremamente estressante, a professora ainda transtornada com o incidente ocorrido no café da manhã, estava áspera com os alunos e estritamente exigente, todos, sem exceção, tinham que transformar uma taça azul em uma borboleta de porte médio preta. Até aquele instante, poucos estavam tendo sorte, apenas Hermione e Parvati haviam conseguido.  
  
- Não adianta! - Lamentou Rony com a voz chorosa, escorregando os dedos pelos fios ruivos, deixando-os em pé, dando-lhe um ar rebelde - A minha fica preta transparente, mesclado com azul pavão! Argh, ridículo! Hermione... - Prolongou o "e" no final - Ajuda o seu namoradinho, vai!  
  
- Ronald Weasley - Advertiu ferina, estirando o dedo na frente do rosto do garoto - Preste mais atenção na aula da próxima vez!  
  
- mas amoreco...  
  
- Nada de "amorecos" para cima de mim! Anda, está perdendo tempo...  
  
Quando deu o sinal, todos se sentiram aliviados, porém quando Minerva percebeu a alegria correr pelo local, adicionou, além da transformação dada em sala de aula, mais uma como lição de casa. Hermione e Parvati, juntas, conseguiram dez pontos para grifinória.  
  
A segunda aula foi de feitiços, prof º Fliwick ensinava a poção Dracrulus, a qual te transformava qualquer ser vivo em dragão por uma hora, quanto mais sangue de morcego tivesse maior o dragão que você se transformaria. Ninguém conseguiu entender por que o professor de feitiços ensinava uma poção em sua aula, talvez fosse porque era necessária a varinha para meche- la de modo correto. Neville sem querer tomara uma pequena quantidade de sua própria poção para ver se estava no ponto, se transformando assim, em um pequeno dragãozinho cor de mostarda, com listras azuis e rosas percorrendo a extensão de seu corpo. Pela ponta de seu rabo bifurcado, foi levado por Simas até a enfermaria, batendo hesitante suas asinhas pontudas.  
  
A última aula fora trato das criaturas mágicas, ultimamente a preferida de Harry. Estavam aprendendo sobre os Kuhoras, lagartos de mais de dois metros de largura e oitenta centímetros de altura, semitransparentes que viviam nos rios e oceanos, ou então, em qualquer lugar com água. Tinham que ser alimentados com carne fresca de frango, para a cor de suas peles mudarem de cândidas para um vermelho claro, mais para rosa. Harry não prestava atenção na aula, naquele pátio havia outro branquinho que ele queria ver e não o um bicho esquisito. Sem notar, seu lagarto mudara para verde e depois para amarelo alaranjado, o bicho retorceu os olhos e então, com um último rugido, explodiu em milhares de pedacinhos, atingindo as pessoas ao redor com suas entranhas verdes pegajosas. Draco não pode conter o riso ao ver um Harry cego, por causa do óculo sujo bater em Lilá de cócoras derrubando-a de cara no bicho, empurrando-o para o lado, que saiu correndo derrubando milhares de alunos aparvalhados, Hermione pisara no rabo de um dos bichos com toda a confusão, que enfurecido enfrentou-a correndo atrás dela, mordendo a barra de sua saia, Rony tentara ajuda-la, mas o bicho o mordera, achando mais suculenta uma carne fofinha do que uns trapos que prendiam e machucavam os dentes.  
  
- Harry o que você aprontou? - Perguntou Hagrid apavorado, correndo os olhos pelo campo de batalha - Não acredito! Você deu a ele uma asa do frango! - Ele ergueu as mãos a cabeça, tristemente - Tadinho, morreu engasgado!  
  
- Explodindo!? - Retrucou Harry limpando os óculos melados nas vestes - Quem é que morre engasgado explodindo?  
  
- Eles ué? - Balbuciou o gigante como uma criança birrenta, correndo atrás dos que restavam para prendê-los.  
  
A classe foi liberada meia hora antes do termino da aula, para que assim os alunos pudessem tomar um bom banho ou então, irem para a enfermaria, cuidar de mordidas, chifradas e arranhões.  
  
- Nossa! estou fedendo! - Disse Hermione fazendo uma cara de repugnância para as próprias vestes, agora esverdeadas - Aquele bichos são terríveis!  
  
- Tadinho do Rony... - Comentou Harry balançando a cabeça negativamente - O bicho o mordeu de jeito, a perna dele ficou toda machucada... Ui, não queria ser ele!  
  
- Hum, pobre do meu Roniquinho! - Disse Hermione melosa, a voz não ornava com sua cara sarcástica - Não ria dele Harry! - Disse dando uma cotovelada dolorida nas costelas do garoto.  
  
- Ai, ai calma Hermione - Gargalhava - Mas a cara dele era muito boa e o "Socorro mamãe tem um bicho atrás de mim, ah!" Foi melhor ainda!  
  
- Como você é ruim Harry! No pânico sempre falamos bobeiras, e você sabe disso!  
  
- Mas a bobeira dele foi excepcional!  
  
* * *  
  
Harry e Hermione desceram juntos para o almoço, Rony já os esperava sentado na mesa, com a cara fechada. Sua a perna estava enfaixada do tornozelo até a virilha, encarando o prato de comida, como se pudesse matar algo já morto.  
  
- Que foi amor? - Perguntou Hermione docemente sentando-se ao lado do rapaz.  
  
- Olha para o prato! - Disse amargo mostrando com a mão um belo frango defumado no centro da mesa, que emanava um delicioso cheiro de dar água na boca - Não acredito nisso! Parece que acertaram em cheio!  
  
- Ah! Tadinho do meu Roniquinho! - Disse Hermione dando um beijo de leve nos lábios de Rony, que desfez por um momento a carranca.  
  
Estavam quase no final do banquete quando Harry viu Snape, seu odiado professor de poções, chamar da mesa principal o seu amado Draco para a tal conversa particular. O fato de pensar nos dois sozinhos por ai conversando, fez crescer dentro de seu peito uma pontada fria de inveja e ciúmes, queria a qualquer custo saber sobre o que iriam conversar. Pacientemente esperou os dois saírem pelo portal, aparentemente numa relação amigável, entornou o suco do cálice, sem desviar seu olhar da porta que se fechava.  
  
- Hei vocês! - Se dirigiu ao casal que se beijavam ao seu lado, se soltaram vermelhos com o flagra - Eu vou dar um pulo na torre da Grifinória, já volto!  
  
- Fazer o que?  
  
- depois eu conto Rony! - Já ia se levantando quando se lembrou de algo - Ah, e podem continuar a fazer aquilo, ok? - O casal corou a principio, mas assim que Harry foi, voltaram a se beijar.  
  
Harry saiu apressado, Snape e Draco já deviam estar muito longe dele agora, pois já não podia mais ver seus semblantes, apenas ouvia seus passos, que ecoavam nos corredores, podia também ouvir os murmúrios de Snape, e as defesas de Draco que dizia insistentemente que a culpa fora de pansy, e que ele não fizera nada, mas mesmo assim Snape o condenava por tê-lo obrigado a retirar quarenta pontos da própria casa. Foi então que Harry teve a impressão de estar chegando mais perto, ou talvez fosse apenas Draco gritando mais alto, pois ouvia toda a conversa com mais perfeição que antes.  
  
- Não me culpe por causa daquela magrela! - Dizia Draco soando desesperado e frustrado pelo comportamento do professor - Aquela maluca vive dizendo que eu...  
  
- Quieto Draco! - Harry estranhou o modo de tratamento do professor ao aluno, afinal, que intimidade era aquela? - Não era esse o assunto principal que eu queria conversar com você!  
  
- Então qual é?  
  
- Entre aqui, lá dentro eu te conto! - Ouviu-se a voz áspera de Severo.  
  
Amedrontado Draco entrou calado na sala que lhe era indicada, aproveitando para olhar tudo ao seu redor, inspecionando cada detalhe, desde os mais chamativos objetos até os míseros quadros trouxas. Era um grande e belo aposento, com diversas estantes, todas de mogno, que contornava boa parte das paredes creme. Cada uma delas era abarrotada de livros e pastas de papelão, pesadas cortinas de veludo verde cobriam as untuosas janelas de vidro escuro, o que deixava a sala um pouco tenebrosa. Toda a iluminação da sala vinha de um único abajur, não muito pequeno, localizado na borda da escrivaninha rústica, que ficava encostada na única parede desocupada. A sua frente havia duas cadeiras no mesmo estilo almofadadas. Do outro lado havia uma grande e imponente poltrona de linho, Snape se sentou nela.  
  
- Sente-se senhor Malfoy! - Disse suavemente apontando com um gesto as cadeiras, o menino obedeceu rapidamente - Há algo muito serio a tratar com o senhor!  
  
- Posso saber qual? - Arriscou Draco estralando os dedos.  
  
- Primeiramente me chame de Severo - Pediu apoiando os cotovelos na mesa, ficando assim, mais perto do garoto - E o assunto a qual quero tratar é sobre os seus encontros escondidos a noite!  
  
Um arrepio gélido percorreu a espinha de Draco, que sentiu os pelinhos de sua nuca eriçarem, será que havia ouvido direto? Encontros? Tentava se convencer que ouvira errado.  
  
- De qual encontros o senhor está falando? - Não entendia como seu coração podia ter acelerado tão rapidamente, porem ainda conseguia manter a voz calma, como se isso adiantasse algo naquela hora.  
  
- Não se lembra Sr.Malfoy? Estou me referindo aos seus encontros secretos! Aqueles com o Sr. Potter se não me engano! - Disse sarcástico, mudando rapidamente de expressão ao se levantar socando a mesa - Ou você acha que eu não sei? - Gritou.  
  
- O senhor deve ter visto outra pessoa...- Sua voz oscilava - Eu nu...Nunca me encontrei com o Potter!  
  
Severo soltou uma gargalhada fria, seus olhos negros brilhavam de malicia, era incrível como o pavor do menino o tentava, lembrava tanto a mãe, o jeito doce e casto, escondido pela mascara de arrogância e frieza, a terrível frieza que não deixara ele se aproximar dela.  
  
- Não, não era outra pessoa! E sim você e o Potter...Dormindo grudados, naquela sala abandonada, com os corpos nus enroscados indecentemente um no outro...Com as malditas roupas esparramadas pelo longo do chão! Eu vi sim! Vi perfeitamente as vestes da sonserina largadas e a da Grifinória sobre vocês! - Ele dizia alto, mas ainda não gritando - Eu posso lhe assegurar que cheguei perto o suficiente para ver de quem se tratava! Diga-me que não é verdade! Prove o contrário e eu te deixo ir!  
  
Draco apenas abrir e fechar os lábios sem nada proferir, queria falar algo a sua defesa, mas sua voz havia se perdido no fundo da garganta, e afinal de contas, que argumentos poderia utilizar? Era tudo a mais pura verdade, o professor vira e sabia de seu segredo, o que ele podia fazer? Continuar a negar e negar? Isso com certeza só irritaria o homem.  
  
- Professor, o...O que pretende fazer? - Indagou tentando parecer tranqüilo.  
  
- Se você for um menino bonzinho, guardo segredo a sete chaves, se não... - Ele voltou a se sentar em sua poltrona, recostando-se nela confortavelmente, com um sorriso diabólico estampado na cara - Seu pai vai ter uma surpresinha! - Riu ao ver a cara de incredulidade feita por Draco, que assumiu uma coloração pálida como giz, com os olhos gris arregalados e cheios de temor - Tem idéia do que quero menino?  
  
- Não...? - Respondeu quase que com uma pergunta - O que o senhor quer?  
  
- De um a dois dias por semana à noite e talvez alguns dias a amais, junto com feriados logicamente!  
  
- Para que? - Indagou sem entender onde o homem queira chegar - O que está planejando?  
  
Mais uma risada pastosa e arrastada, que inocente, igualzinho a mãe.  
  
- Ter você para mim, horas! - Gritou sério olhando profundamente - Sua mãe, minha eterna amada, morreu! - Pausa - pior, morreu longe de mim, longe dos meus olhos, do meu carinho, preferiu seu pai, aquele menino ambicioso e egoísta, em vez de me querer, o único que realmente a amava...Ela me esnobava, fingia que eu não existia, sei que era por puro temor, pura proteção, mas não posso ficar sem nada! Estou de olho em você há tempos...Só não me aproximei antes por ainda ter a ilusão e esperança que algum dia ela poderia voltar a ser minha!  
  
- Você não faria isso! E além do mais, eu NÃO sou a minha mãe! - Redargüiu entre dentes, olhando de forma ameaçadora para o homem - Você é o meu professor e se Dumbledor souber? Com certeza vai perder seu emprego...  
  
- Não vou, nossos encontros durará por um mês mais ou menos, o tempo em que o diretor vai viajar...Depois a freqüência vai diminuir, mas nada demais...  
  
Harry ouvia espantado tudo da porta, pobre Draco, estava encrencado, e tudo por sua culpa, não podia entrar na sala, estava sem a sua varinha, só ia agravar a situação se entrasse agora. Como fora burro, devia ter tomado mais cuidado, mas agora já era tarde de mais.  
  
- É um grande lisonjeio poder ter você Draco, venha cá!  
  
- Não vou! - Grunhiu se segurando nos braços da cadeira - Eu NÃO quero e eu NÃO vou até ai! De jeito nenhum! - Fazia questão de aumentar a voz nas negativas.  
  
- Ah vem sim! - Irritou-se Snape socando a mesa novamente - Eu juro, por tudo que é mais sagrado, que te delato ao seu pai!  
  
- Você jamais faria isso! Você tem medo do meu pai! - Gritou ficando em pé, apoiando-se na borda da mesa - E outra coisa! A minha mãe NUNCA te amou! Nem nunca foi sua! Por isso pare de difamar a imagem dela!  
  
- Seu moleque petulante! - Rugiu Snape se levantando, agarrando Draco pela gola das vestes, puxando-o para frente, arrastando-o por cima da mesa.  
  
Com a força aplicada pelo professor, Draco caiu sobre a mesa sem chance de deter a queda com as mãos, batendo dolorosamente o ombro contra ela, sendo arrastado com brutalidade até sua outra extremidade, levando junto com sigo papéis, penas e vidros de tinta, incluindo o abajur que se espatifou no chão, porém não parou de funcionar, apesar de deixar o ambiente mais escuro do que antes. Draco caiu com tudo no chão, sentindo a cabeça rodar, junto com a dor lacerante em seu corpo.  
  
Draco ficou aos pés de Snape, que lhe agarrou pelos cabelos aos punhados, puxando sua cabeça para trás com força, fazendo com que seus olhos lacrimejassem, enquanto quase rasgava sua camisa com a outra mão.  
  
- Ouça com atenção moleque! - Sussurrou com ódio ao pé do ouvido do garoto, e a cada nova investida de fuga do mesmo, lhe puxava o cabelo, prensando- lhe o corpo com uma de suas pernas. Draco tentava se manter apoiado em seus cotovelos - Em quem você acha que seu pai iria acreditar, heim? Em mim, um homem digno, um dos melhores mestres de poção do mundo, um alguém que, praticamente, foi o seu escravo durante a época de estudantes...Ou então em seu filho ingrato? Aquele a qual mantém relações homossexuais com o maior inimigo da família Malfoy e dos começais da morte! Aquele que fica de libertinagens pelos cantos do castelo com um Potter! - Gritou ainda mais alto do que antes deixando o garoto surdo, deitando-o no chão, curvando-se sobre o mesmo, pisando-lhe sobre o ventre - Então lhe pergunto Draco...Em quem você acha que seu pai iria acreditar?  
  
Draco engoliu em seco. Conhecendo seu pai, com certeza ele iria acreditar em Snape. Lucio sempre fora um homem movido à fúria, a ira, e ainda era, sem o apoio de sua mãe para fazê-lo parar e pensar, com certeza sua primeira reação ao saber da notícia, não seria ouvir e sim matar de uma vez o próprio filho, mesmo que se arrependesse depois. Draco estava encurralado, deitado desconfortavelmente no chão, prensado entre a parede e a mesa, com as pernas comprimidas, e com um pressentimento horrível do que estaria por vir.  
  
- Responda! - Ordenou apertando a garganta de Draco contra o chão, sufocando-o.  
  
- E...Em você! - Respondeu com dificuldade, se contorcendo no chão, tentando em vão se livrar daqueles dedos - Agora...Me...Solte!  
  
Snape atendeu ao seu pedido, rindo vitorioso. Sem muita dificuldade, ergueu o corpo de Draco ainda amolecido pelo esforço anterior, até este ficar sentado no chão por conta própria, meio curvado para frente.  
  
- O que me diz? Vai aceitar ou não?  
  
Draco o olhou de soslaio, massageando a garganta dolorida, não acreditava que iria ter que fazer isso. Era uma decisão calamitosa, que podia, com certeza, mudar sua vida para sempre. Tristemente respondeu, querendo naquela hora ter pedido a língua.  
  
-Sim... - Aquela simples palavra queimou em sua garganta, ferindo seu orgulho de forma permanente, gravando-se no fundo da sua alma assim como uma tatuagem, algo que ele levaria eternamente.  
  
- Finalmente cedeu Sr. Malfoy? - Indagou Snape sorrindo malicioso - Realmente você carrega com sigo a reputação Malfoy: Homens duros, frios, racionais...Hum, você é até melhor que sua própria mãe, sabia? - Riu ainda mais da cara que Draco fez a menção do nome de Narcissa, agora sabia como provoca-lo e arrancar mais reações do que simplesmente mencionar o nome de Harry. Acomodou-se mais uma vez em sua poltrona, suspirou, assistindo de cima todos os movimentos que Draco fazia aos seus pés - Levante-se!  
  
Draco pensou seriamente em responder de forma malcriada e novamente se recusar a fazer os caprichos asquerosos de Snape, porém a razão o fez optar pelo caminho que, de certa forma, seria menos doloroso, não queria apanhar novamente. Isso lhe trazia humilhação, não que ser usado não trouxesse, mas se nega-se com certeza iria apanhar e ser abusado do mesmo jeito, afinal, Snape era um homem adulto, muito mais velho que ele, e conseqüentemente, mais forte também.  
  
De cabeça baixa obedeceu Snape, parando de frente ao professor que, sem perder tempo, o agarrou pelos braços, massageando-os calmamente, sentindo os músculos contraídos com força. Aproveitando-se da distração do garoto que olhava para o teto, o puxou para mais perto, acabando por fazer Draco tropeçar em seus próprios pés.  
  
- Venha, sente-se no meu colo - Pediu sem ter a mínima vontade de negar caso o outro disse não, para sua felicidade Draco fez o que ele mandou sem reclamar - Não, assim não!... De frente!... Isso, bom garoto!  
  
Draco se sentia completamente constrangido, sentimento que nunca havia sentido de modo tão forte em toda sua vida, nem mesmo com Harry quando tiveram seus primeiros contatos físicos. Encontrava-se sentado sobre o colo de Snape, tendo as suas pernas dobradas para trás, uma para cada lado das do professor, sentia-se completamente estranho, o sentimento de repúdio que percorria seu corpo era horrível, tentava manter os olhos bem fechados ou então olhava para o teto. Sentia as mãos dele percorrer todo o seu corpo, lentamente desabotoando sua camisa. Snape vislumbrou deliciado todo o corpo branco e fresco de Draco a amostra.  
  
- Não sei como deixou Potter tocar em você! - Dizia passando as mãos pelo peito e o ventre de Draco, sentindo a maciez da carne alheia, desejando cada pedacinho de pele.  
  
Não contendo mais seus impulsos, puxou Draco com urgência pelas costas, beijando com avidez seu pescoço e peito, mordendo e lambendo cada centímetro de carne que seus lábios tocavam, vendo com satisfação a pele se arrepiar, fazendo o corpo do menino tremer, não de desejo, mas de medo. As mãos de Snape penetravam na parte de traz das calças de Draco, explorando suas nádegas, apertando-as, sentindo assim sua rigidez, movimentando-as em movimentos circulares, as abrindo e fechando, apertando com força, querendo que seus dedos perfurassem aquela pele fina, num frenesi absoluto. Draco concentrava-se me manter os olhos bem lacrados, fechados com muita força, aponto de ver tudo branco. E fez isso até mesmo quando Snape segurou com força seu rosto, beijando-o com voracidade. Podia sentir os lábios ásperos machucarem os seus, mordendo com força e sem nenhum carinho seu beiço, que começava a avermelhar pelo sangue que era retirado aos poucos dele, lutava para não deixar lágrima alguma escapar.  
  
Do lado de fora, Harry apenas ouvia os rangidos proporcionados pela poltrona devido ao peso excessivo sobre ela, sentia-se a pior escoria do mundo por não poder ajudar seu anjo loiro das garras de Snape.  
  
Cegamente, o professor foi tateando todo o corpo de Draco até chegar aonde queria, abrindo com impaciência o cinto do garoto, que soltou uma exclamação contrariada. Com o movimento instintivo que fez para trás, pode sentir a rigidez por debaixo das vestes do professor roçar-lhe à parte de trás, será que era isso que lhe aguardava? Com certeza sim. Foi retirado de seus devaneios quando ouviu a voz de Snape se dirigir a ele.  
  
- Vamos menino...Se dispa! - Ordenou cheio de luxúria, observando Draco abaixar a calça igual a um lobo faminto - Isso, bom garoto! Bom garoto! - Repetia com a voz rouca - Como é lindo! Hum...Delícia!  
  
Até receber alguma nova instrução, Draco ficou parado, nu, de fronte ao professor, que seguindo o seu exemplo se levantou, retirando sua própria capa aproveitando para abrir também sua calça que se tornara um pouco apertada, retirando assim sua masculinidade para fora, deixando que a calça chega-se apenas até seus joelhos. Como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo, voltou-se a se sentar novamente na poltrona com as pernas bem abertas, se expondo por completo, Draco olhou-o com nojo.  
  
- Faça igual ao que você fez com o Potter! - Mandou brincando com seu próprio pênis.  
  
Tentando engolir o bolo que se formava em sua garganta, Draco seguiu lentamente até o professor, ajoelhando-se a sua frente, encarando com incredulidade aquilo que apontava em sua direção, que nojo! Controlando suas próprias emoções segurou firmemente o membro do professor, levando-o rapidamente até a boca, antes que perdesse a coragem. Com as mãos se concentrava em fazer movimentos rítmicos para cima e para baixo rapidamente, num vai e vem frenético e enlouquecido, enquanto com a língua estimulava a cabeça do membro de Snape, chupando-o com força, algo no fundo da sua mente dizia que Severo Snape gostava de sentir dor nestas horas, ou seja, sadomasoquismo puro. Mesmo com estas idéias absurdas atrapalhando sua concentração, continuou entorpecendo os sentidos do professor. Snape gemia muito e ria de gargalhar, tamanho o êxtase que sentia. Para Draco era ridículo ouvir o professor esgoelar-se com tão pouco, com certeza devia fazer muito tempo que não dormia com ninguém.  
  
- Você é bom moleque...Hm...Nossa faz tempo...Que eu não me si...Sinto assim...Hm...Ai que delícia...Ah...- Snape se agarrava aos braços da poltrona com força, içando o corpo para cima, entrando mais fundo na boca do garoto.  
  
Draco sentiu a explosão de Snape em sua boca, porém foi obrigado a continuar a estimulá-lo, pois o homem havia afundado as mãos em sua nuca, empurrando seu rosto. Quase se engasgou.  
  
- Bom garoto, bom ga...roto! - Dizia continuamente em meio a respiração falha - Agora sente-se aqui! - mandou batendo em suas próprias cochas..  
  
- Aí? - Perguntou incrédulo - Não mesmo! Pode esquecer... - Grunhiu se afastando do homem.  
  
- Seu pai vai adorar saber que alguém anda por ai de...  
  
- Tá, tá bom! - Gritou nervoso. Odiava ser chantagiado, ainda mais com uma coisa dessas.  
  
Com um medo crescente guiou-se até Snape, virando-se de costas pouco antes de chegar até ele, quase gritou de pânico quando sentiu as mãos do homem em sua cintura o posicionando. Fechou os olhos com força e cerrou os dentes segundos antes de ser puxado para baixo.  
  
Seus olhos se arregalaram. O membro de Snape entrou de uma única vez, de forma brutal, lágrimas escaparam dos olhos de Draco que sentiu sua carne rasgar ou pelo menos, algo bem semelhante a isso, estava doendo, e muito. O professor começou a mover os quadris para cima e para baixo, lentamente no princípio, aumentando o ritmo gradativamente, chegando a erguer mais da metade do corpo da poltrona a cada estocada. Draco não estava sentado, tinha os braços apoiados nos do sofá, com o corpo levemente dobrado para frente, era complicado se manter de pé, a dor se espalhava por todo seu corpo como correntes elétricas, era horrível, até mesmo pior do que isso, suas lamúrias e grunhidos de dor misturavam-se aos gemidos do professor. Draco gritava a plenos pulmões, sua voz ganhando uma sonoridade rouca, lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto fino e bonito, marcando-o.  
  
Um grito ecoou pela sala, a voz de Snape assustou Harry, que estava sentado ao lado da porta, os olhos vermelhos de lágrimas, com um pulo ficou em pé, chegando mais perto da porta, querendo saber o que acabara de acontecer.  
  
Satisfeito, o homem empurrou Draco para frente pelas costas, derrubando-o de cara no chão, soltando seu membro. Sem lançar olhar algum ao menino ferido fechou as calças e vestiu a capa, recolhendo as roupas de Draco aos pés da poltrona, jogando sobre ele.  
  
- Pelo jeito o Potter te ensinou bem! Depois de manhã aqui, às nove horas, entendeu?  
  
Draco não respondeu, sua garganta parecia travada. Rindo da situação, Snape acariciou a cabeça do menino, despenteando ainda mais o cabelo úmido de suor, saiu satisfeito da sala, não sem antes olhar para cada um dos lados, certificando-se se não havia ninguém. Para sua felicidade não havia ninguém, ou pelo menos quase, Harry ainda se encontrava lá, escondido atrás da armadura medieval. Assim que Snape sumiu de vista, Harry correu para dentro da sala, Draco estava de costas para ele, já vestido com as calças. O garoto mantinha-se sentado sobre as pernas arrumando a camisa, Harry, silenciosamente, chegou por trás, ajoelhando-se e abraçando-o por trás rapidamente por debaixo dos braços, beijando lhe o pescoço.  
  
- Harry? - Perguntou fracamente, reconhecia o perfume do garoto, e também a sua delicadeza.  
  
- Meu Draco - Sussurrou no ouvido do outro - Você está bem?  
  
- Acho que sim - Caiu à cabeça para trás no ombro de Harry - Estou melhor agora com você aqui...Foi horrível!  
  
- Eu sei, calma! - Deu mais um beijo carinhoso na base do pescoço do menino, seguindo pela linha do ombro - Vai ficar tudo bem, vamos dar um jeito, ok?  
  
- Claro, mas vou ficar sem sentar direito por uma semana! - Permitiu uma brincadeirinha com um sorriso fraco.  
  
Harry ajudou-o a terminar de se vestir, Draco estava trêmulo e seu rosto ainda carregava as marcas das lágrimas secas. Penalizado, Harry o abraçou carinhosamente apertando-o entre seus braços, o menino precisava de conforto agora. Humildemente, procurou pelos seus lábios, como era esperado, Draco se entregou totalmente, seu corpo estava mole e exausto. Harry optou por ficar com Draco o dia inteiro, naquele momento queria que a escola se explodisse.  
  
Delicadamente, puxou o menino pelo braço sentando-se na poltrona com Draco entre suas pernas. Com os pés, harry virou a poltrona deixando-a de costas para a porta entreaberta. Segurava Draco pela cintura fracamente, acariciando-o com o dedo, enquanto o mesmo lhe acariciava os joelhos, fazendo desenhos imaginários nele, Harry beijou-lhe os cabelos.  
  
- Harry - Começou timidamente - Se alguém te desse a chance de se esquecer completamente do que sente por mim, você aceitaria?  
  
- Não, lógico que não! - Respondeu rapidamente - Por que a pergunta?  
  
- É que eu sei de uma poção...Acho que ela ajeitaria as nossas vidas.  
  
- Que poção? - Tinha receio na voz.  
  
- Não sei o nome - Mentiu, tinha medo que Harry descobrisse o livro em que ela estava - Li uma vez em um livro!  
  
Harry ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, consentia que uma poção deste feitio acabaria com o sofrimento dos dois, principalmente com o de Draco, que não teria mais que se encontrar com Snape.  
  
- Eu não gostaria de te esquecer - Harry Suspirou, sentindo uma pressão incomoda em sua barriga - Mas se você quiser... Eu tomo a poção com você.  
  
- Tenho medo do meu pai e de Snape, mas... - Draco engoliu em seco - Mas eu não quero te perder! Quero você só para mim, para sempre! - Murmurou levantando os braços até estes estarem enrolados no pescoço de Harry, acariciando os cabelos negros.  
  
- Que bom que pensa assim!  
  
- Te amo Harry, muito, mas muito mesmo! - Disse firmemente passando os bons e os maus da poção. Era mais do que obvio que não conseguiria viver sem o rapaz. preferia o carinho de Harry a esquecê-lo - Você sabe disso, né?  
  
- Lógico, nunca duvidei, Draco! Eu também te amo muito - Declarou-se - Nunca vou te deixar, e juntos vamos dar cabo do Snape, pode ter certeza!  
  
- Obrigado! - Agradeceu, virando-se para beijar Harry. Um beijo calmo, que não passou de um simples roçar de lábios.  
  
Draco adormeceu nos braços de harry, um sonho sem história, sem cara, estava exausto demais até para sonhar. Era tão bom ficar junto ao menino, sentia-se leve, o calor do menino, seu perfume, sua respiração cadenciada, o confortava. Sentia-se seguro, aconchegado, sem medo, sem frio e sem fome.  
  
Draco acordou horas depois com um pulo. Harry também havia adormecido, suas mão prendiam-no fragilmente pela cintura, a cabeça caída para o lado, apoiada de leve na sua.  
  
- Nossa...Já são mais de seis - Espantou-se olhando o relógio de Harry - Ei Harry, acorda!  
  
- Hã? Draco? Que horas são? O..o que aconteceu? - Perguntava desconexo, se espreguiçando como um gato - O que foi?  
  
- Calma, ai! - Riu Draco com a confusão do menino - Já esta quase na hora do jantar!  
  
- Não quero jantar! - Disse esparramando-se mais um pouco na poltrona - Vou ter que explicar pro Rony e para Hermione o porque eu não compareci nas aulas, e não estou com a mínima vontade de ver a cara sebosa do Snape.  
  
- Hurg! - Draco gemeu atormentado, sentindo um calafrio lhe cobrir o corpo - Nem eu! Isso me assusta, sabia? Por mim eu não o via nunca mais!  
  
- Eu também gostaria que isso fosse capaz, porém...Amanhã temos aula dupla com ele...  
  
- Eu sei disso! - Sentiu um nó se formar em sua garganta - Gostaria de pertencer só a você!  
  
- Mas você é só meu! - Retrucou virando Draco para si, encarando-o nos olhos. De forma carinhosa arrumou os cabelos do menino para trás, que sorriu lindamente para ele. Num impulso, Draco tomou os lábios de Harry, que envolveu seu corpo frágil nos braços. Meio deitado meio sentado no colo de Harry, Draco passou os seus braços pelo pescoço dele, controlando o desejo que sentia queimar dentro do peito, adoraria fazer amor com ele lá mesmo, naquele instante, mas seu corpo estava demasiado dolorido para fazer qualquer coisa.  
  
- Eu lamento os dias em que você não era meu - Sussurrou harry, no ouvido de Draco, roçando o rosto na face e no pescoço do garoto - Quero tê-lo sempre ao meu lado!  
  
- Te condeno por não ter me querido antes...  
  
- Sempre te quis...E ainda te quero! - Disse coçando o queixo de Draco como se este fosse um gato - Falando nisso, o que você via no espelho?  
  
Draco parou para pensar por um tempo, respondendo rapidamente.  
  
- Uma noite de insônia eu o encontrei naquela sala, não entendia a imagem que nele refletia, então voltei durante noites a fio, e só agora entendo o que ele mostrava - Draco sorriu, se aconchegando mais junto ao peito de Harry - Eu via você, para ser sincero, nós dois juntos! Pensei a principio que mostrava quem você odiava, ou então o seu rival...Depois talvez o meu futuro, foi na última noite, aquela em que nos encontramos, que li a inscrição nele, e entendi os meus sentimentos...Melhor dizendo: o meu desejo!  
  
- Onde será que ele está? Eu sinceramente pensei que ele tivesse sido destruído assim com Dumbledor disse no primeiro ano. Par mim foi uma surpresa reencontrá-lo.  
  
- Não sei, mas gostaria de olhá-lo novamente, pelo menos mais uma vez.  
  
Quando deu o horário do jantar, eles saíram pelos corredores vazios, seguindo cada um para sua casa, sem ter nenhum incomodo pelo caminho, já que todos estavam banqueteando no momento. Despediram-se com um ultimo beijo, enquanto Draco descia mais algumas escadas, Harry chegava no quadro da mulher gorda.  
  
- Peru defumado  
  
- Senha correta - Rodou para o lado, liberando a passagem.  
  
Harry subiu rapidamente até o dormitório, tinha que começar a pensar num modo de salvar Draco das garras asquerosas de Snape o quanto antes.  
  
* * *  
  
Quando chegou a masmorra, Draco correu diretamente para o banheiro, do bolso interno da capa retirou o frasco lascado, estava muito gelado, a ponto de congelar sua mão de fora para dentro com uma sensação que começava na palma, terminando nas pontas dos dedos, como milhares de agulhas entrassem em sua carne, num ritmo continuo "O que eu faço? Guardo mais um pouco ou me livro dela de vez, seria de grande ajuda no momento... Harry aceitou toma-la! Mas não quero perdê-lo, ele é a única coisa que tenho, o ser mais valioso que possuo!" Escorregou pela parede, sentando-se no chão úmido, contemplou a garrafinha "Valeria a pena fazer isso? Sei que dei minha palavra contra a bendita, estou me arriscando tentando acabar com o Severo, mas... Ah meu Deus! E agora, o que é melhor!?" Rodou-a entrem os dedos, era bem pequena e fina, sem pensar mais, num impulso, a arremessou violentamente contra a parede, a estilhaçando em milhares de pedaços cristalinos, com um barulho seco. Na parede escorria um liquido rubro e espesso, que foi congelando aos poucos antes de chegar ao chão.  
5-O segredo revelado  
- Harry Potter! - A voz de Hermione ecoou pelo salão assustando o garoto que lia um livro muito interessado - Onde o senhor estava? Não compareceu em nenhuma aula, onde foi que você se meteu?  
  
Rony a segurava pelo antebraço, tenteando assim conter seu ritmo apressado e concentrado na pessoa assustada de Harry. A menina, literalmente, o arrastava junto.  
  
- Não ouvi resposta! - Grunhiu fazendo um esforço quase sobre-humano para chegar até Harry. Rony era muito forte e a segurava com firmeza. Hermione mantinha seu lábio contraído com força, o que indicava o seu péssimo humor.  
  
- Aconteceu uma coisa, Mione! - Murmurou um pouco relutante. Devia mesmo falar? Ele tinha pensado nisto desde a hora que chegara lá, mas agora, frente à situação, sua incerteza voltara a aparecer - E eu não podia deixar daquele jeito...  
  
- Que coisa? - Hermione se sentou irritada ao seu lado. - O que foi tão importante?  
  
- Bom, a pessoa pediu segredo - Começou devagar, medindo com cuidado as palavras. Um deslize agora, e tudo podia se complicar. Eles poderiam ajudá- lo na tarefa contra Snape, e foi com esse pensamento que ele se convenceu que o melhor a fazer era contar aos amigos e pedir sua ajuda, sem, claro, revelar a identidade da vítima - Eu...Eu vi um professor com um aluno... - Ele fez uma pausa tentando encontrar uma boa definição, algo que explicasse mais do que ele já havia dito, mas nada veio a sua cabeça - Vocês me entendem, né?  
  
Logo após a fala de Harry, fez-se um silêncio sepulcral durante alguns minutos no local. Tempo o suficiente para Rony e Hermione entenderem o que o outro tentava dizer de forma tão simplificada.  
  
- Que? Eu entendi direito? Um professor com um aluno! - Repetiu Rony incrédulo - Quem era o garoto?  
  
- Eu disse que pediu segredo, não vou falar! E sim, eram dois homens!  
  
A expressão de rancor que Hermione carregava no rosto tomou rapidamente espaço para a de preocupação. Aquele assunto além de inusitado, era também perigoso.  
  
- Esse tarado está mantendo relações sexuais com um aluno? Como pode? Harry onde é que eles estavam? Precisamos ajudar esse menino de qualquer jeito, seja quem for! - Dardejou inconformada, socando a almofada dourada em seu colo.  
  
- Eu sei, eu sei! Foi por isso que contei, se não eu ficava em silêncio - Revirou os olhos tentando pensar numa solução - Não sei o que fazer... Preciso de ajuda!  
  
- Tem certeza que esse guri não estava lá por que queria? Isso é muito estranho... - Falou Rony com uma expressão estranha no rosto.  
  
- Não, Rony! Lógico que não! Você tinha que ver a feição da pessoa...O coitado estava arrasado! Fiquei com ele até agora pouco...Está acabado, em frangalhos! Dá dó!  
  
- Pode dizer a casa dele pelo menos? Ou o nome do professor? - Sugestionou Hermione tentando tirar mais dados do amigo - Seria mais fácil saber com quem estamos lidando.  
  
- Não sei sua casa - Mentiu sentindo uma pontada incomoda no estômago - Mas o professor era o Snape. - Não pode conter uma nota de raiva em sua voz.  
  
- Só podia ser! - Falou Rony com um sorriso torto nos lábios, se tacando no sofá, levantando junto consigo Harry e Hermione, que perderam o equilíbrio caindo para o lado - Ele tem cara de ser um maníaco sexual compulsivo asqueroso, temos que ajudar!  
  
- Quanto antes melhor! - Apoiou Hermione se recompondo - Deu alguma dica de quando vai ser o próximo encontro?  
  
- Eu pergunto a ele amanhã...Mas não me sigam! Entenderam?  
  
- Certo, certo! - Balbuciou Hermione revirando os olhos - Vou me deitar agora. Estou cansada e com muito sono! - Soou falsidade. Na verdade seu plano era pesquisar - Boa noite!  
  
* * *  
  
Na manhã seguinte, durante o café, Draco notara os olhares furtivos do mestre, virava o rosto em sinal de defesa, querendo a todo custo que ele se mancasse e o deixasse em paz, mas Snape, não atingido pelos insultos silenciosos, ainda olhava-o com desejo desinibido.  
  
- Garoto lindo...Grácil, com quem ama, agressivo e rancoroso, com quem odeia! - Ele riu - Não me assusta!  
  
- O que está falando prof° Snape? - Perguntou o mirrado Flitwick ao seu lado.  
  
- Nada! - Retorquiu combativo cerrando os dentes. - Eu apenas pensei alto...Nada de mais! E agora volte a comer e me esqueça, certo?  
  
Flitwick fez um gesto impaciente, tremendo todo seu corpinho minúsculo, murmurando algo perecido com "Homem rude" voltando logo em seguida sua atenção para o mingau de morango a sua frente. Snape olhou contrariado pelo resto da mesa verificando se mais ninguém ouvira seu deslize "não, ninguém ouviu!" Pensou aliviado se recostando novamente em sua cadeira, sem saber o quão errado estava. Minerva, com seu jeito sereno de agir, passara facilmente despercebida pela confiscada minuciosa do parceiro.  
  
- Saco, para com isso! - Murmurou Draco apáticamente, escondendo o rosto com uma das mãos - Droga! Por que comigo?  
  
- Que foi Draco?  
  
- Nada Goyle, volta a comer! - Ordenou, observando o palerma ao seu lado obedecer a suas ordens com gosto.  
  
Na mesa ao lado, o trio discuta sob um livro velho, com rostos muito colados e os braços entrelaçados um nas costas do outro. O livro amarelado estava aberto em uma página completamente grifada, juntamente com algumas manchas do tempo e outras feitas por dedos sujos de carvão.  
  
- É uma poção simples de esquecimento - Sussurrava Hermione sentada entre os dois garotos, debruçada sobre o livro - A pessoa só o quebra se lembrar que recebeu a poção. 99,9% de chance de isso não acontecer!  
  
- Mas e se acontecer? Afinal de contas ainda resta 0,01%, certo? - Perguntou Rony - Duvido que aconteça, mas se trata de Snape, e ele não é comum!  
  
- Essa foi à única poção descente que encontrei, de todas que sei e já li, esta é a melhor...  
  
- Quando foi que você pesquisou, Hermione? - Perguntou Harry olhando para a amiga sem precisar virar muito o rosto - Foi dormir cedo ontem!  
  
- Antes de me deitar, dei uma revirada nos meus livros e achei este aqui!  
  
- Não vai nem na biblioteca?  
  
- De jeito nenhum! Eu não preciso, já decorei todos...  
  
Os dois trocaram olhares audazes por trás da cabeça da garota. Não duvidavam de nada, já que ela era bem capaz de fazer isso sem muito esforço.  
  
- Só tem um, porém! - Disse se jogando para trás - A poção demora mais de uma semana para ficar pronta! Até lá, nosso amiguinho vai ter que agüentar...  
  
- Hug! - Gemeu Rony se contorcendo na cadeira - Não queria ser ele!  
  
- Credo, uma semana! - Repetiu Harry com a voz esganiçada - Ai, Deus!  
  
- Vou começar a prepará-la hoje mesmo! - Continuou a menina fingindo não notar as interrupções - Assim na próxima quarta vai estar pronta!  
  
- Mas, Mione...Não seria mais fácil usar o Obliviate? Um feitiço de memória é bem mais fácil do que uma poção, né?  
  
- Acontece, Harry, que nós não queremos que de repente o nosso professor de poção se esqueça de tudo e de quem ele mesmo é. Isso com certeza iria levantar suspeita! - Afirmou anotando algo no rodapé da página - Já esta poção faz o individuo esquecer-se de apenas alguns meses...E creio eu que seja tempo o suficiente para ele se esquecer do nosso amiguinho!  
  
Harry pareceu pensar por algum tempo, sem duvidas ela tinha razão.  
  
- Ok! Você tem razão... - Resmungou um pouco desapontado. Pensou então nos dias que Snape falara. Draco teria que se encontrar com ele, pelo menos, mais três vezes. - Droga! Vou ter que avisar o coitado...  
  
As classes começavam a abandonar as mesas pouco tempo depois, dirigindo-se cada um para a sua respectiva classe, logo iria dar o horário. O trio conversava animadamente pelos corredores, as duas primeiras aulas dos garotos era TDCM. Eles haviam começado a estudar os unicórnios, Hagrid não estava muito feliz com os bichinhos, para ele os bichinhos eram muito quietos e melancólicos, mas Hermione em compensação, os adorava. Achava lindo os modo que seus pêlos prateados brilhavam a luz do sol. Já haviam tido varias aulas práticas sobre eles anos passados, mas neste em especial, os estudariam mais profundamente. A aula correu normalmente, enquanto as alunas se derretiam pelo animal, encantadas, afagando sua crista macia.  
  
- Ele deve estar feliz com tanta mulher em cima - Zombou Rony, sentado embaixo de uma árvore - Gostaria de ser um...  
  
- Ouvi isso, Ronald Weasley! - Gritou Hermione do outro lado do campo - Vai se ver comigo depois! Aguarde!  
  
- Puts, como ela ouviu de lá? - Gaguejou incrédulo, Harry segurou um riso engasgado - Essas meninas, nunca vou entendê-las...  
  
Draco estava bem afastado dos dois, sentado na grama de baixo do sol, as pernas cruzadas, as mãos apoiadas para trás, com o rosto virado para o céu. Mantinha os olhos fechados, respirando profundamente o ar fresco que corria os campos. Abaixou a cabeça abrindo lentamente os olhos, averiguando que ainda tinha um bolinho de meninas em volta do bichinho, viu Pansy, coma cara enojada, mexer de leve na pelagem do animal, afastando-a logo depois com uma exclamação altíssima.  
  
- Sebosa! - Comentou entortando o nariz - Coitado do bicho! Foi contaminado...Bleca, não queria ser ele!  
  
- Draco! Draco! - Chamava Goyle correndo em sua direção com os monstruosos braços balançando pesadamente nos lados. O menino era realmente imenso - Tenho que falar com você!  
  
- Você já esta falando! O que quer?  
  
- é sobre o Crabbe - Disse se jogando pesadamente ao lado do menino. Draco se esquivou pelo susto - Tá agindo diferente...  
  
- Diferente como? Especifique claramente, por favor.  
  
- Me olha com cara de peixe morto - Enquanto dizia contava nos dedos com cara pensativa, o que lhe dava ainda mais a aparência de um demente - Vive me abraçando, tenta me beijar, gosta da minha voz...Hã, o que mais... Ah sim! E vive me dizendo como eu sou bonito!  
  
- Não acredito! - Riu Draco depois da declaração. Pensava que isso só acontecera com ele no colégio inteiro, mas pelo jeito não - Goyle, não sei se você vai acreditar em mim, mas acho eu que o Crabbe está apaixonado por você...  
  
- Que!? - Gritou o menino arregalando os olhos - Eca, ECA! Ah...  
  
No mesmo instante o rapaz saiu correndo desenfreado pelo gramado, rodando os braços rapidamente, trombando sem querer com um grande grupo de meninas, derrubando todas como se fossem pinos de boliche.  
  
- Eu, heim! Cada um que me aparece! - Disse Draco balançando a cabeça em sinal de total desaprovação.  
  
* * *  
  
Quando as classes se separavam dentro do castelo, Harry se escondeu em uma das várias salas abandonadas, e ficou de tocaia esperando por Draco. O mesmo caminha tranqüilamente, sem nenhum dos dois brutamontes ao seu lado. Goyle havia desaparecido depois da conversa, e Crabbe estava chorando no banheiro do quarto andar. Draco era o último da fila, seguia, sem muita vontade, para a aula de Runas antigas que era em uma das salas do último andar, em conforme o seu ritmo, chegaria bem atrasado em relação à turma. Não tinha pressa.  
  
De repente sentiu uma mão lhe puxar o braço fortemente, forçando-o a entrar na sala escura. Aturdido segurou-se no batente com a mão livre como pode. Fosse quem fosse não iria levá-lo tão facilmente.  
  
- Hei, me larga seja quem for! - Ordenou puxando o braço preso para si mesmo com estremo esforço, a mão presa ao batente doía, principalmente na região das juntas - Me larga, droga!  
  
- Calma Draco, sou eu! - Confortou Harry, conseguido puxar um Draco desconfiado para junto de si.  
  
- O que faz aqui? - Perguntou confuso, olhando ao redor - Eu tenho aula e...  
  
- São cinco minutinhos, Draco! - Interrompeu puxando-o mais para o fundo do local sombrio, a fim de manter mais privacidade - Eu contei a eles!  
  
- Que!? Contou o que, pra quem?  
  
- Sobre você e o Snape para a Hermione e o Rony! - Suspirou, olhando de esguelha a cara de Draco - Relaxa, não disse que era você nem nada comprometedor...  
  
Draco estava estagiado, seu cérebro parecia ter virado purê, mas ainda assim conseguia mandar impulsos elétricos por todo seu corpo causando pavor. Sua expressão ia de ira a susto, tudo misturado, o que desfigurava seu rosto.  
  
- Como? Harry, você endoidou de vez foi? - Sua voz estava rouca e se prestasse muita atenção, rouca também - Por que contou? Era o nosso segredo...  
  
- Precisamos de ajuda! E não adianta me dizer que não! - Completou antes que Draco o interrompe-se - Hermione é muito inteligente, você sabe, ela até já achou uma poção muito boa em menos de um dia...  
  
- Qual? - Indagou descrente.  
  
- Esquecimento, mas tem um porém desagradável no meio!  
  
- E ele seria o que exatamente? Não vão ter que cortar um dedo meu, ou coisa do gênero, né?  
  
- Não. Pior! - Conclui deixando Draco em estado de choque - Você vai ter que se encontrar com o Snape mais uma semana pelo menos...  
  
- Ah, não! - Soluçou abatido - Eu odeio ele, não quero vê-lo mais, harry!  
  
- Desculpa! - Sussurrou arrebatando Draco num abraço apertado - Gostaria que fosse mais rápido!  
  
- Não se culpe! - Murmurou com o rosto enterrado no pescoço de Harry - Você fez o que pôde! Eu...Eu vou agüentar mais um pouco...Por nós! - Murmurou erguendo o rosto para encarar Harry.  
  
Seus lábios se encontraram com os do amante levemente, permitindo um beijo doce e calmo. Harry sabia a luta interna que Draco enfrentava para se manter calmo diante daquela situação desesperadora, lembrou-se que neste fim de semana haveria uma excursão a hogsmeade e do baile de inverno na semana seguinte, uma idéia surgiu em sua mente.  
  
- Draco, sabe...Eu me lembrei de uma coisa - Balbuciou, não contendo o sorriso - Daqui a pouco é o baile de inverno, certo?  
  
- Sim e daí? - Perguntou absorto - Por que? O que está tramando...  
  
- Quer ir ao baile comigo?  
  
- Que!? - Gritou com a voz estridente - Ta louco...O que vai acontecer se todos souberem?  
  
- Ei, calma! - Sussurrou - Não saberão que é você!  
  
- Me explique como! - Provocou Draco se encostando à parede com os braços cruzados - Como vai me esconder de Hogwarts inteira?  
  
- Horas, é fácil! - Disse simplesmente se aproximando de Draco - Você vai ser Malu...Não esse nome é feio demais! Hum...Que tal Isabel, sim Isabel é melhor!  
  
- Não compreendi! - Balbuciou confuso, perdendo alguns segundos para entender - EPA! Nem vem, isso nunca!  
  
- Por que não? Tenho certeza que ninguém vai desconfiar...  
  
- Então faz você isso.  
  
- Não dá! - Ao ver a expressão de descontentamento de Draco completou - Meus amigos são inteligentes...Vão sentir minha falta, diferente de certos mentecaptos que conheço...  
  
- Onde vou arranjar a roupa?  
  
- Compramos em Hogsmeade neste fim de semana, eu pago!  
  
- Não sei me comportar como uma.  
  
- A gente treina esta semana que vai vir!  
  
- To pouco me lixando - Reclamou virando o rosto para o lado oposto do de Harry - Não aceito isso! É muito constrangedor...Onde já se viu?  
  
Aproximando-se feito um gato, Harry colou se corpo contra o de Draco num segundo, segurando seu rosto meigamente, encostando nariz com nariz, testa com testa.  
  
- Faz isso por mim - Melodiou carinhoso - Me faça feliz! Por favor...Não quero convidar uma garota para ir no seu lugar.  
  
- Chantagem sentimental não vale! - Sussurrou emburrado - É sempre assim, ai, ai - Bufou contrariado fechando os olhos. Aderiu - Ta bom, ta bom! Mas você me paga, Potter! - Ameaçou com um olhar assassino, que ornava tão bem com ele.  
  
Harry sorriu, ainda encarando profundamente os olhos azuis tão próximos, os lábios a polegadas de distância, quase se tocando, ansiando um contato mais íntimo, a respiração ofegante latejando no contato com sua pele. Com um suspiro profundo de contentamento, Harry atravessou a distância que separava seus lábios, beijando de forma voluptuosa o rapaz, segurando seu rosto com insistência.  
  
- Sabia que podia contar com você!  
  
- É melhor do que ficar livre para o Snape!  
  
Deram-se mais um breve beijo, cada um seguindo para sua aula logo depois. Harry para a de defesa contra a arte das trevas, e Draco para a de Runas antigas, a qual, por sinal, estava bem atrasado. Harry subiu correndo as escadarias até o quarto andar, entrando afobado na sala de aula, chamando atenção dos outros alunos e recebendo o olhar de desaprovação da professora.  
  
- Desculpa, profª Figg! - Disse em meio à respiração ofegante.  
  
- Onde esteve Sr.Potter? A aula já começou há vinte minutos...  
  
- Posso me sentar? - Perguntou, não a respondendo.  
  
- Sente-se, mas um último aviso para o senhor...Da próxima vez vai perder pontos para sua casa, espero que esteja ciente disto.  
  
- Sim, senhora!  
  
Sem ligar muito para a advertência, seguiu até seu costumeiro lugar, ao lado de Rony e Hermione na terceira fileira. Pelo olhar 121 que Hermione lhe lançara ao se sentar, sabia que não ia escapar do interrogatório no fim da aula.  
  
* * *  
  
Durante o período do almoço inteiro foi bombardeado por perguntas de todos os tipos, feitas por Hermione, algumas inteligentes e bem pensadas outras tolas e vazias.  
  
- vigésima quarta pergunta:Por que não tomou mais cuidado?  
  
- Foi apenas um lapso na minha memória, Mione.  
  
- Por que não foi depois?  
  
- Chega, Hermione! - Gritou agarrando os próprios cabelos com força - Já estou ficando doido com tantas perguntas.  
  
Ela olhou duvidosa para ele, olhava intimidadora, algo estava errado naquela história. Batia com as pontas dos dedos nas mesas, o som de das unhas em contato com a madeira amedrontava ainda mais Harry...E Rony também.  
  
- Hermione, minha querida! - Interrompeu Rony segurando suas mãos bem longe da mesa, beijando-a logo em seguida - Vamos dar uma chance a ele, sim?  
  
- Estou de olho em você, Sr.Potter! - Caçoou desmanchando o rosto adstrito num sorriso amigável.  
  
- Tudo bem! - Expirou aliviado.  
  
- Ai credo! - Exclamou Rony de repente, assustando Harry e Hermione - Duas de poções agora...Eca! Que nojo! Blé...Blé...  
  
Depois que o showzinho particular de Rony havia atraído atenção de vários alunos, os três acharam melhor sair rapidinho do salão principal. Hermione tentava manter escondida a vermelhidão apimentada que seu rosto ganhara. Juntos seguiram em silêncio pelos corredores do castelo até a torre de poções que estava fria e malcheirosa como sempre. Os alunos da sonserina já esperavam sentados em seus devidos lugares, lançando olhares desdenhosos e vulgares para o grupo da grifinória, mas foi a posição de Draco que chamou a atenção de Harry. o menino estava encostado na parede com os olhos fechados, às mãos cruzadas sobre o peito e as pernas sobre a mesa incomodando a menina que sentava a sua frente, parecia inerte naquele estado, dava-se até para considerá-lo morto devido a sua palídez e fraca respiração que mal movimentava a camisa branca exposta através da capa aberta. Harry concluiu que ele deveria estar dormindo ou algo do gênero, mas na verdade, Draco Pensava concentrado na aula que estava para começar, na qual teria que encarar novamente o mestre. "Caia da escada, torça a perna e frature a cabeça, role até a escadaria onde vai despencar quicando em cada degrau, perdendo todos os seus dentes e mordendo a língua a cada impacto!" Amaldiçoava sentindo arrepios frios escorrendo pela sua nuca "Que bom se isso ocorresse de verdade!"Porém os seus desejos não foram atendidos, logo em seguida o professor entrou rapidamente na sala carregando um livro velho e esfarrapado nos braços.  
  
- Abram seus livros na pagina trinta e um, vamos começar hoje a fazer a poção da fome e ela requer ATENÇÃO! - Gritou para chamar atenção de Thomas e Simas - Quero silêncio total, fui claro?  
  
Todos concordaram mudamente, apenas com movimentos positivos de cabeça. O pior era que a poção realmente era difícil. Eles tinham que ser meticulosos com os ingredientes, um grão a mais do que devia podia resultar numa poção do envelhecimento, sem cura. O silêncio predominava no lugar, todos estavam concentrados apenas em seus próprios pensamentos. Nem mesmo Harry olhava para Draco, que hoje estava tão perto dele, não queria virar um vovô ou coisa pior, mas às vezes lançava um olhar sórdido ao professor que vigiava Draco de perto.  
  
Um estouro chamou a atenção de todos na classe. Na frente do trio, o caldeirão de Neville soltava centenas de bolhas rosadas que explodiam com estouros altíssimos onde quer que relassem. O menino trepara de forma urgente na mesa do trio caindo com força de costas no chão ao perder o equilíbrio. A turma se encolhia debaixo das mesas, ou então dançavam uma dança estranha para se livrar das bolhas, se protegendo do liquido acido que voava pela classe inteira. Muitos alunos foram feridos, incluindo Harry que estava pertíssimo do local do acidente. Draco olhava preocupado para ele sem perceber uma grande bolha ácida que vinha em sua direção, explodindo ao encostar de leve em seu braço, queimando seu corpo. Draco gritou de dor.  
  
- Poupe-me, Sr Longbottom! - Urrava o professor isolando o caldeirão em frações de segundos com um feitiço - Cinqüenta pontos a menos para a grifinória e um mês de detenção! Os feridos me acompanhem!  
  
Metade da sala acompanhou o professor, muitos choravam e soluçavam por causa dos ferimento. Harry olhava aflito para Draco, o menino havia se queimado sério, todo seu braço estava coberto por bolhas vermelhas e pulsantes que apreciam por debaixo do pano carbonizado da manga. Algumas haviam estourado, deixando em seu lugar carne viva que sangrava muito, pingando no chão. Os casos mais graves ficavam ao lado do professor. Eram apenas três: Draco, Simas e uma garota com cara de cavalo da sonserina chamada Mirela. Harry foi obrigado a ficar para trás, longe do seu amado, tinha apenas uma chamuscada no ombro, realmente nada sério. Ia conversando com Lilá, que tampava com a mão a bolha que nascera em seu pescoço.  
6-O imprevisto bem vindo  
Draco ficara internado três dias na enfermaria, era ruim mas ao mesmo tempo bom, pois para o seu alívio, não veria a cara sebosa do professor. E o melhor eram as visitas proibidas de Harry durante a noite. O menino entrava silencioso na sala encoberto pela capa da invisibilidade, juntos e no mais absoluto silêncio faziam as mais deliciosas loucuras, enquanto a inocência de Papoula a fazia ficar em seu quarto, pensando apenas ser uma noite mal dormida.  
  
Essa era sua última noite de encerramento. Aguardava nervosamente Harry, com o relógio na mão consultando-o a cada novo segundo, logo o menino chegaria, afinal já ia bater uma, logo iria poder vê-lo, tocar em sua pele, sentir seu perfume...Nossa que demora! Estava ansioso demais, pulou da cama e começou a caminhar pela ala hora dando estrelas, com um braço só já que o outro ainda permanecia enfaixado, hora conversava aos sussurros com os quadros convencendo-os a dormir. Logo que o último quadro desejou boa noite, sentiu uma respiração tensa em seu pescoço, seguida de um beijo quente.  
  
- Que demora pensei que não vinha mais! - Sussurrou virando-se para encarar Harry, bom só a cabeça dele, já que o resto estava invisível - E, por favor... - Pediu tampando os olhos com as mãos e abaixando a cabeça - Tire o resto da capa, da agonia ver você assim!  
  
Harry riu abrindo a capa e abraçando Draco logo em seguida fechando novamente a roupa. Agora eram duas cabeças flutuantes.  
  
- Assim é melhor? - Cochichou no ouvido de Draco, fazendo-o tremer.  
  
Entre beijos e gemidos sufocados se dirigiam lentamente a cama, Draco mal teve tempo de sentir a borda da cama em contato com as costas de seus joelhos, logo Harry já caia por cima dele sem separar seus lábios momento algum, levando-o a loucura em segundos. Os beijos molhados desciam para seu peito pela abertura da roupa que estava quase fora de seu corpo, escorregando pelos braços, estava deitado verticalmente na cama com os braços abertos agarrando os lençóis da mesma, os beijos se demoravam em pontos estratégicos causando as mais tortuosas sensações.  
  
- Gosta de me enlouquecer, Potter? - Perguntou içando o corpo para cima, precionando o lábio de Harry contra sua pele.  
  
- Deu para perceber, Malfoy? - Riu olhando Draco sem parar de lhe beijar o ventre, com suas mãos acompanhando pela cintura do rapaz.  
  
Quando chegou ao seu objeto de desejo, com os dentes, puxou as calças do pijama, deixando Draco apenas com a blusa aberta e as roupas intimas. Com um plano em mente voltou para cima do menino beijando seu pescoço, enquanto apertava com intensidade sua virilidade contra a dele, como se fosse penetrá-lo. Os membros se tocavam através das peças íntimas. Harry fazia movimentos compulsórios para cima e para baixo masturbando seus sexos com o atrito entre eles. Aumentou o ritmo, beijando Draco veementemente. Já estava perdendo o controle de seus movimentos, movia-se muito rápido agora, quase sufocando Draco com seus beijos exigentes, sentia o menino apertar suas nádegas com força, no segundo depois sentindo seu corpo estremecer numa fúria de sentimentos.  
  
Juntos tiveram um pequeno momento de prazer, não muito duradouro, mas muito prazeroso, aumentado à sede de prazer de ambos.  
  
- Da onde tirou essa idéia maluca? - Ofegou apertando com as pernas o corpo de Harry trazendo-o mais para perto.  
  
- Não sei? - Disse esmagando mais uma vez com força seus sexos um contra o outro - Mas sei que você gostou...  
  
- Quero mais...  
  
- Seu pedido é uma ordem! - Brincou beijando o outro com sofreguidão.  
  
Sem aviso, desceu de uma única vez puxando junto às peças íntimas de Draco para fora de seu corpo, exibindo sua bela masculinidade, a qual abocanhou sem dó nem piedade, sugando com presteza enquanto sua mão se ocupava com os testículos. Novamente Draco sentiu aquelas sensações que tanto gostava, era sua quarta vez com Harry e a cada novo encontro sentia mais prazer, quase perdendo os sentidos, estava sendo difícil reprimir seu gritos, mordeu com força sua própria mão quando sentiu seu corpo sucumbir ao prazer, seus dentes atravessaram a carne, sangrando-a.  
  
Harry sugou até a exaustão completa o líquido quente de Draco, voltando lentamente para cima beijando cada espaço por onde passava, até chegar aos lábios entreabertos de Draco, encaixando-os no seu. O garoto empurrou Harry delicadamente, deixando-o de lado, encaixando seu rosto entre as duas coxas do garoto apertando-o contra si, contando também com a ajuda das mãos de Harry, que lhe apertavam a nuca. Com um dedo seguiu ao orifício dele, primeiro circulando-o, percebendo que não havia rejeição introduziu um dedo até o final, logo depois outro e por fim o terceiro, sem parar de sugá-lo, ao mesmo tempo em que friccionava os dedos para dentro e para fora, no início lentamente para depois ir aumentando o ritmo. Harry se contorcia de prazer jogando a cabeça para trás tamanho o prazer que sentia, virou a cabeça em direção à colcha mordendo-a no mesmo instante em que liberava seu fluído na boca de Draco, que o engoliu com gula.  
  
Recuperando-se do furacão, Harry deu um pequeno toque na cabeça de Draco chamando sua atenção para cima, beijando-se apaixonadamente logo depois, com os corpos enroscados. Uma perna de Draco passava pelo meio das pernas de Harry, e a outra ficava por cima de todas um braço era esmagado contra a cama, o outro, o machucado, agarrava o pescoço de Harry forçando sua nuca, e este por sua vez o agarrava pela cintura, Draco rolou pela cama ficando por cima dele, acariciando seus cabelos sem abandonar seus lábios.  
  
- É melhor você ir - Resfolegou olhando no fundo dos olhos verdes - Certo?  
- Não! Totalmente errado - Disse rolando mais uma vez trocando de posição - Quero você a noite inteira...Só pra mim...Sem ninguém para nos perturbar!  
- Madame Pomfrey te lembra alguma coisa?  
  
- Não...E a você? - Amordaçou-o com outro beijo sem deixá-lo responder - Quero você dentro de mim! - Sussurrou beijando as mamas de Draco.  
  
- Tem certeza? - Perguntou assustado, levantando o rosto do menino até encontrar com os seus olhos - Sabe mesmo o que esta me pedindo?  
  
- Se não tivesse, acha que teria pedido? - Rodou para o lado saindo assim de cima de Draco, ficando estirado de bruços na cama, ergueu apenas os quadris para cima - Por favor...  
  
Um pouco incomodado Draco se postou atrás de Harry, abrindo bem as nádegas do amante introduzindo sua língua na entrada de Harry a fim de lubrificá- la, sentindo um novo sabor. Devagar, começou a enfiar seu membro pulsante nas intimidades do Grifinório, Draco soltou um gemido de prazer, enquanto se colocava inteiro dentro, sentindo a pressão da musculatura contra as laterais de seu membro. Harry mordeu os lençóis para conter os gritos de dor, não queria que Draco parasse, não agora. Sentiu o menino se movimentar dentro dele rapidamente de dentro pra fora, logo transformando seus grunhidos de dor em gemidos de puro prazer. Draco agarrou o pênis do amante, masturbando-o no mesmo ritmo das continuas estocadas. Também queria que ele sentisse prazer, muito prazer. Chegaram ao apogeu praticamente juntos, Draco dentro de Harry, e este sujando os lençóis brancos da enfermaria. Draco caiu ofegante para o lado, Harry desabou de bruços na cama não contendo o riso de satisfação, levando um pequeno susto ao sentir as mãos do menino massageando suas costas, apertando-as em pontos estratégicos, relaxando-o. Draco descansou o rosto no dorso de harry, mal ouvindo seu coração aos pulos. Passeava os dedos pelo corpo do jovem, chegando até a metade da cocha depois voltando, deixando Harry dormente em pouco tempo.  
  
Dormiram entrelaçados, banhados pela luz da lua que invadia o aposento pelas janelas, protegidos dos olhos curiosos apenas pelo dossel pérola que cintilava com a suave brisa ao redor deles.  
  
Um pouco atordoado Harry abriu os olhos calmamente, espreguiçando-se, tirando a fadiga de seus músculos. Olhou lentamente ao redor. O céu estava tingido de vermelho e laranja, se misturando com a negritude azulada da noite. O sol estava nascendo rápido com sempre. Devagar, saiu de baixo de Draco colocando um travesseiro sob sua cabeça dando-lhe um beijo terno no rosto angelical.  
  
Vestiu-se em silêncio, tendo dificuldade em achar a gravata vermelha e amarela da Grifinória que havia desaparecido misteriosamente. Andou pelo o aposento rodando várias vezes em volta de si mesmo, parando em frente à porta entreaberta da enfermeira. Pomfrey dormia tranqüilamente em sua poltrona, com um pesado livro caído sobre seu colo. Tentando fazer o menor ruído possível, fechou com cuidado a porta a fim de não acordá-la com sua busca. Foi somente na volta que viu a desaparecida esparramada sobre o anjo de prata que enfeitava uma das escrivaninhas, colocou-a em volta do pescoço sem atar.  
  
Tinha dó de acordar Draco e estragar aquele sono tão profundo, mas achou melhor assim. Deu um leve toque no ombro do menino sussurrando baixinho em seu ouvido. Draco deu um chute para trás como era costumado a fazer em sua casa quando um Elfo Doméstico pentelho vinha lhe incomodar, não acertando Harry por pouco. Draco revirou-se desconfortavelmente na cama, puxando junto os panos da cama, incluindo o lençol que forrava o colchão, se enrolando inteiro com elas. Abriu os olhos, se vendo totalmente preso pelo lençol, se debateu, pulou, se enroscou mais, fez movimentos de minhoquinha e rodou mais um pouquinho até a cabeceira da cama, olhando suplicante para Harry com um sorriso abobalhado.  
  
- Her...Bom dia, Harry! - Murmurou enquanto tentava se soltar mais uma vez, tentando desta vez não chamar muita atenção - Quer parar de rir e me ajudar! - Implorou se debatendo com mais fúria, se prendendo ainda mais até não conseguir mais mover um dedo se quer.  
  
- O que esta tentando fazer? - Zombou Harry em meio a gargalhadas ajudando a minhoca a se soltar do emaranhado de panos - Relaxa, isso...Pronto!  
  
Draco se sentou com dificuldade na cama, ainda tendo as pernas presas. Um pouco mal humorado pegou o despertador da cabeceira esfregando os olhos. Ainda eram cinco e meia.  
  
- O que te deu pra me acordar a essa hora? - Balbuciou incrédulo, batendo o objeto contra a cômoda.  
  
- Use um pouco a cabeça - Disse Harry dando um leve beijo nos lábios do menino, sentando ao seu lado - Você que sempre se preocupa de sermos descobertos...Imagine se Pomfrey te pega nu, esparramado encima da cama? O que me diz?  
  
- Que seja! - Balbuciou contrariado fazendo bico e cruzando os braços sobre o peito.  
  
- Vou hoje a Hogsmeade, sabe né...Comprar a sua roupa!  
  
- Você ainda não esqueceu essa história maluca? - Resmungou se levantando para recolher as roupas esparramadas pelo chão, segurava os lençóis em volta da cintura.  
  
- Não mesmo, e esse é o ultimo fim de semana antes do baile. Lembra que concordou em fazer isso?  
  
- Mas Harry isso é loucura! Onde já se viu, eu, Draco Malfoy, vestido de mulher no meio da escola inteira! Ai, Deus, que vergonha! E eu já lhe disse mais de um milhão de vezes: EU NÃO SEI ME COMPORTAR COMO UMA!  
  
- Por isso que vamos treinar esta semana, e não é tão difícil...Você não precisa parecer uma Pansy, toda cheia de frescura...Pode ser uma menina desencanada como a Hermione!  
  
- Vai sozinho?  
  
- Não eu vou com eles.  
  
- E como vai comprar um vestido sem dar explicações? Não é você que tem amigos super inteligentes? Como vai enganá-los desta vez? - Grunhia enquanto abotoava a calça.  
  
- Eu me viro, e juro que vou comprar um vestido bem bonito, tá?  
  
- Oras...Cala boca!  
  
Harry riu, somando alguma coisa nos dedos, Draco o olhou curioso enquanto colocava a camisa um pouco amassada. Recolheu as meias e os sapatos antes se sentar ao lado do rapaz.  
  
- Que'se ta fazendo? - Indagou calçando os sapatos.  
  
- Estou reparando como você gosta de me mandar calar a boca! - Riu.  
  
- Só te mandei duas vezes até hoje...  
  
Ele recontou mais uma vez, olhou desconfiado para Draco, com cara de desconfiança.Sua expressão era tão cômica que Draco não segurou o riso, se dobrando de rir sobre a cama.  
  
- Do que tá rindo? - Perguntou Harry abobado sem entender.  
  
A resposta demorou a vir, não conseguia parar de rir.  
  
- Da sua cara de bobo... - Respondeu finalmente se recompondo com os olhos marejados. - Eu não vou poder ir junto.  
  
- Hã... - Perguntou tolo, foi quando se lembrou ao ver à cara cínica de Draco - Há tá, tá...Por que?  
  
- Vou ter que ficar de repouso mais hoje também - Suspirou - Madame Pomfrey não vai me deixar ir assim, sem mais nem menos, conhece ela...  
  
Foi quando ouviram um som de porta abrindo, era a enfermeira em pessoa, havia acordado agora e ia ver como estava seu paciente, sua vista estava um pouco embaçada devido ao sono, foi esfregando os olhos até a cama onde Draco estava.  
  
Antes que ela chegasse, Draco fez sinal para Harry se esconder de baixo da cama, ele pulou atrapalhado da cama alta, quase caindo de cara no chão, derrapando se enfiou debaixo da armação metálica, se encolhendo o Maximo possível em posição fetal prendendo a respiração, olhando atento pelo espaço existente entre a cama e o chão, vendo Draco jogar as cobertas de qualquer jeito sobre a cama, tampando mais da metade da sua visão. Draco se sentou apressado encima da cama a espera da enfermeira.  
  
- Já esta acordado, Sr.Malfoy? - Perguntou a enfermeira sonolenta abrindo por completo o dossel - Onde pensa que vai?  
  
- Hã...Oras, para minha casa é claro! Já estou bem melhor... - Falou rapidamente. Harry observava tudo do chão frio - Eu juro...Olha! - Disse mostrando o braço.  
  
- Deixe-me ver isto - Ela pegou o braço do menino desenrolando-o das faixas, examinando logo em seguida - Ainda não esta não!  
  
- Hã? Mas como? - Perguntou Draco exaltado examinando a si próprio - Pra mim tá normal...  
  
- Sua pele ainda esta frágilizada pelo acidente, um apertãozinho no lugar certo e ela afunda para dentro.  
  
- Ai, credo! - Exclamou apertando o braço contra si - Se é assim eu fico né?  
  
- Deite-se, eu vou trazer o seu café! Ah, e nada de estripulias...Ouviu, Sr. Malfoy?  
  
No momento em que ela saiu pela porta, Harry saiu de baixo da cama aflito, deu um beijo rápido em Draco.  
  
- Eu vou agora antes que ela chegue! - Falou Harry rapidamente olhando através do menino em direção a porta entreaberta - Eu volto mais tarde com o vestido. Que cor?  
  
- Isso é hora de perguntar...Sei lá! - Comentou cético.  
  
- Diz logo! - Apressou dando pulinhos de nervosismo.  
  
- Hã... Acho que vermelho...Não, vermelho não - Disse segurando o braço de Harry que já ia saindo - Melhor azul marinho, ou roxo...Talvez preto!  
  
- Roxo? Credo, que mau gosto...Mas, agora tchau! - Disse saindo de fininho pela porta da enfermaria.  
  
- Hunf, eu gosto de roxo! - Balbuciou para si mesmo, no mesmo instante em que Pomfrey chegava ao quarto.  
  
- Aqui esta o café, Sr. Malfoy! - Disse a enfermeira colocando em seus braços uma travessa de prata, com leite, torradas, mel e geléia.  
  
- Obrigado. - Agradeceu estarrecido, não a vira chegar.  
  
* * *  
  
Rony e Hermione vinham abraçados pelo corredor, comentando a ausência de Harry durante a noite, estavam muito entretidos na conversa, tanto que nem viram o garoto dobrar o corredor a frente deles em alta velocidade, não tendo tempo de se esquivarem. Hermione tampou os olhos com a mão quando viu o vulto de alguém vindo em sua direção, mas não foi só ela a atingida, ela e o namorado foram ao chão com o impacto, de costas, batendo as cabeças. Harry por sua vez, conseguira se manter em pé.  
  
- Ouch...Harry aonde ia com tanta pressa? - Perguntou a menina, se levantando com a ajuda do mesmo - E onde você estava?  
  
- Eu saí pra dar um volta e acabei adormecendo na escadaria! - Disse coçando a cabeça fingindo constrangimento - Eu estava procurando vocês... A gente vai hoje para a Hogsmeade, certo?  
  
- Acho que sim! - Respondeu Rony massageando a cabeça, onde havia ganhado um grande galo dolorido - Algum plano em especial?  
  
- Não... Hã, Hermione eu tenho que falar com você.  
  
- Fala no que eu posso te ajudar.  
  
- Bom é que...Er Rony, pode nos deixar sozinhos por alguns minutinhos. Por favor!  
  
- Mereço... O meu melhor amigo roubando a minha namorada para uma conversa em particular...Onde já se viu? - Ele deu um longo suspiro - Dez minutos, Harry, nada mais! - Falou, indo embora reclamando em media voz, causando o riso nos amigos.  
  
- Então Harry, o que você quer comigo? - Perguntou ela prosseguindo pelos corredores.  
  
- Bem, sabe o baile de inverno? Então, eu convidei uma menina super linda para ir comigo, só que ela não tem roupa de gala, por isso eu me propus a comprar uma - Ela o ouvia com atenção, maneando a cabeça em alguns momentos - Agora o problema: Que cor de roupa orna com loiras?  
  
- Vejamos...Como ela é? - Ao ver a cara de Harry ela complementou - É branquinha, um pouco morena, os olhos são claros ou não...Entende?  
  
- Ela é bem loira, muito branquinha, olhos claros: Azuis, muito linda! Da minha altura, delicada, rosto fino, gentil, magra, corpo escultural - À parte do corpo ele assentiu "Oras, para mim ele tem um corpo lindo, mas para o padrão feminino...Bem, ele seria uma menina um pouco fortinha demais, nada que eu não de um jeito!" - Acho que só!  
  
- Pelo padrão dela, teria que ser cores escuras... Como vinho, azul marinho, preto...  
  
- Roxo! - Completou ele seguindo o ritmo.  
  
- Isso, roxo...Que? Roxo? - Ela balbuciou arregalando os olhos - Não Harry, roxo não! Definitivamente não!  
  
- Por que? Ela gosta de roxo.  
  
- Fica estranho, parece uma perua e alguns roxos refletem a luz tingindo a pele, ai ela vai parecer uma e.t.e.ia azulada, graças ao reflexo.  
  
- Entendi, nada de roxo, ok...Certo!  
  
- Não é tão difícil, se ela é magra, tente escolher um modelo justo no tronco, sabe, cintura e também um pouquinho no quadril, com a saia rodada nas pernas, ou se preferir, justo também nas pernas com um corte do lado até metade da cocha, ambos são muito lindos!  
  
- Puxa, obrigado Hermione, não sabia que você sabia tanto sobre vestidos!  
  
- Afinal de contas eu sou mulher né? Me interessei no assunto no nosso primeiro baile, queria ficar bonita para o Rony! - Ela corou muito nessa hora, olhou para o lado oposto de Harry - Pena que acabamos brigando, mas foi nesse dia que descobri o quanto ele gosta de mim!  
  
Harry sorriu abraçando a amiga pelos ombros, beijando-lhe a nuca em um gesto de carinho, ela sorriu para ele o agarrando pela cintura, foram brincando até o salão comunal, onde encontraram um Rony com o relógio na mão.  
  
- Três minutos atrasado, Sr. Potter! O que você esteve fazendo com a minha namorada? - Brincou ele a puxando para um abraço, apertando-a entre seus braços, ela ria. - Ainda estou esperando uma resposta!  
  
- Assunto de homem e mulher, oras!  
7-O gosto amargo do silêncio  
Eram mais de duas horas quando os três partiram para o vilarejo, o dia estava fresco, o céu era de um champanhe pálido, algumas nuvens rasgadas enfeitavam o céu naquela tarde. Eles passaram por todas as lojas tão conhecidas por eles: Zonkos Logros e Brincadeiras, Dedosdemel confeitaria, Três vassouras, entre outras. Antes de irem embora, sozinho, Harry foi até a Loja das Bruxas, comprar o tão esperado vestido. Ao entrar, foi atendido energicamente por uma bruxa baixinha e gordinha, de cabelos cheios e encaracolados presos de um jeito meio desleixado no alto de sua nuca. Toda sorridente ela se aproximou do menino, a casa estava cheia de bruxas de meia idade experimentando vestidos de festa, enquanto as mais jovens apenas olhavam sonhadoras os vestidos de noiva e debutantes que preenchiam um espaço em especial na loja, o lugar cheirava fortemente a camomila.  
  
- Olá meu bem, no que posso te ajudar? - Perguntou a bruxa com a voz estridente - Algo em especial?  
  
- Er...Acho que sim. - Disse Harry constrangido. Além de ser o único homem presente na loja, todas as garotas olhavam para ele e trocavam risinhos safados umas com as outras - É... É para a minha namorada.  
  
- Ai que lindo! - Exclamou ela juntando as mãos, maravilhada - São poucos os que se dispõe em comprar roupas deste tipo para a amada, venha comigo meu bem! - Ela o puxava pelo pulso, ele reparou que ela batia um pouco acima de sua cintura no máximo - Qual a cor?  
  
- Hã... Acho que preto! - Ele era arrastado cada vez mais para o fundo da loja - Ela é bem magrinha e tem a minha altura.  
  
A bruxa parou e o encarou, percorrendo seu corpo com os olhos. Ela levou a mão ao queixo, pensou um pouco batendo o pé no chão.  
  
- Acho que não vou ter o tamanho dela, vai ter que encomendar um com as medidas dela, é uma garota bem alta...  
  
- Um pouquinho... Er, só tem um probleminha!  
  
- Qual querido? - Perguntou ela puxando-o para dentro de uma salinha cheia de panos pesados e brilhantes, retalhos coloridos, linhas e diversas tesouras.  
  
- Bem, ela não tem, digamos assim, um corpo muito feminino - Explicou, afinal de contas, Draco não tinha como ter um - Ela tem os ombros um pouco largos, pouca cintura, braços fortes...Uma esportista!  
  
- Ah sim! Bom, você escolhe com vai ser o vestido e quando ele estiver pronto eu ponho um feitiço nele.  
  
- Que feitiço? - Perguntou interessado.  
  
- O corpus perfectus. Muito utilizado por bruxas gordinhas ou muito musculosas - Ela empurrou um monte de agulhas de uma cadeira jogando-as no chão - Venha, sente-se!  
  
Ele obedeceu, afundando alguns centímetros quando soltou seu peso na almofada. A bruxinha contornou a mesa pequena mesa, sentando-se do outro lado - Bom vejamos como vai ser...  
  
Ela puxou uma gaveta, retirando um bloco de papéis rosados, e uma varinha velha e gasta, dava-se para ver alguns talhos nela e vários riscos fundos pela madeira. Ela deu um toque com a varinha no papel e um pequeno manequim se desenhou.  
  
- Diga-me como você gostaria que fosse!  
  
- Bom, justo no tronco, pegando um pouco do quadril...E...E rodado em baixo. - Em quanto ele dizia ia averiguando o que a bruxinha fazia. A cada novo toque da varinha dela no desenho, tudo o que ele dizia aparecia desenhado - Não no joelho, acho que longo é melhor.  
  
- Como quiser!  
  
O vestido foi se desenhando do jeito pedido, ia tomando forma e estilo. Era um frente única amarrado no pescoço por tiras finas, bem justo no tronco e se alargava na parte de baixo, o tecido escolhido foi de cetim. Agora apenas faltava à cor.  
  
- Pronto! - Disse ela soltando um gritinho de glória no fim - Que cor vai ser? Preto mesmo?  
  
- Acho que sim! Que outra cor ficaria bonita?  
  
- Qualquer uma, depende de como ela é...  
  
- Loira, branca leite, olhos claros, de rosto delicado...Disseram-me que nela uma cor escura ficaria bem!  
  
- Com certeza, o escuro contrasta com a pele clara, acho que preto ficará ótimo!  
  
Ela estralou os dedos, pronta para começar. Na primeira batida da varinha o desenho ganhou cor, no segundo, o vestido foi puxado para cima saindo do papel. O tecido brilhava e girava com o comando da bruxa, ele ficou flutuando acima da mesa, cheio como se houvesse um corpo invisível dentro dele.  
  
- Gostou? - Perguntou a ela entusiasmada, olhando do vestido para ele e depois de volta ao vestido várias vezes.  
  
- Muito, hã...A Senhora vai fazer o tal feitiço?  
  
- Me chame de Lucila, querido! E é claro que vou, foi o que me pediu certo?  
  
Lucila agitou os braços, rodando as mãos, jogando logo depois o feitiço contra o vestido, que com o impacto do jorro avermelhado, dobrou-se para frente. Harry assentiu que realmente parecia que alguém o vestia. Com gestos contínuos de zig-zag da varinha a peça foi se dobrando, e logo depois se embrulhou num papel pardo que voou de trás de Harry.  
  
- Aqui está! obrigada pela preferência! - Agradeceu ela entregando o embrulho a Harry.  
  
- Quanto custa?  
  
- Deixe me ver...Trinta galeões! - Disse ela consultando um caderninho esfarrapado.  
  
Harry pagou à bruxa sorridente, conversando animadamente com a mesma, enquanto se dirigiam até a porta. Antes de ir, harry fez uma última pergunta.  
  
- Sra. Lucila, como é que funciona este feitiço?  
  
Ela sorriu logo começando a explicar.  
  
- Ele disfarça as formas naturais da moça. Apenas a pessoa que veste vê que é uma ilusão, para todos os outros ela vai ter um corpo escultural. Lindinho! Até mesmo se a tocarem sentiram algo consistente, como se o corpo fosse daquele jeito mesmo, entende?  
  
- Sim, e obrigado de novo!  
  
- Eu que agradeço, volte sempre!  
  
Animado, Harry se encontrou com os amigos no três vassouras. Hermione entornava um grande copo de cerveja amanteigada, e Harry percebeu que a mesa estava cheia delas, cada um havia tomado no mínimo três. Ele se aproximou dando um leve toque no ombro de Rony, que estupidamente alegre o encarou meio zonzo.  
  
- Oh...Olá Harry! - Cumprimentou ele rindo abestalhado.  
  
- Comprou a roupa? - Perguntou Hermione segurando a cabeça com as mãos, tudo rodava.  
  
- Sim...O que deu em vocês para se embriagarem assim!  
  
- É que o Hagrid esteve aqui, e ele nos convidou para uma cerveja, que no fim viraram duas, três, quatro... - Murmurou Hermione revirando os olhos - Minha cabeça parece que vai explodir! Amanhã vou estar com uma baita ressaca! Nunca bebi tanto, já estou me arrependendo!  
  
- Malucos! - Murmurou indignado - Acompanharem o Rubeo...Eu heim!  
  
Harry já estava se retirando, quando sentiu sua blusa ser puxada delicadamente. O garoto olhou interrogativo para Hermione que o mantinha preso por suas unhas.  
  
- Er...Harry, você pode me ajudar a levantar? - Ela tinha as faces coradas, um pouco pela embriagues, outro pela humilhação - Não sei se estou em condições seguras de me guiar sozinha! - Sorriu constrangida para o menino de olhos verdes.  
  
- Claro que sim, Mione! - Aderiu, retribuindo o sorriso.  
  
Com um pouco de dificuldade, carregou a menina nas costas de cavalinho com Rony vindo logo atrás, um pouco cambaleante.Poucos os olhavam e Harry consentia que o amigo fingia muito bem a má disposição que sentia. Rony seguia de rosto erguido e olhar sério, enquanto Hermione adormecera em seu ombro, respirando tranqüilamente. Ela deu um pequeno apertão em seu pescoço quando ele pisou torto devido a um buraco.  
  
Chegaram quase meia hora depois ao colégio. Hermione continuava adormecida e não parecia disposta a acordar tão cedo. Rony subia lentamente as escadas de mármore apoiando todo seu peso nas paredes do castelo, suas pernas fraquejavam sobre seu próprio peso, enquanto o álcool tomava conta de cada uma de suas células aos poucos, com ajuda de um pobre Harry conseguiu se deitar em segurança na sua cama. Depois de dar cabo de Rony, Harry levou Hermione até o dormitório feminino, se deparando com um ambiente muito aconchegante e perfumado. Ele nunca havia entrado lá antes.  
  
Exausto, Harry se jogou em uma das poltronas do salão comunal, acariciando o embrulho com afeição, imaginando com seria a noite tão esperada. Riu tolamente ao imaginar um Draco vestido de mulher, com seus pensamentos logo depois recaindo nas noites de treinamento que estavam por vir, e graças a essa última ele se lembrou do professor e dos encontros obrigatórios. Sentiu uma pontada de nervosismo no estômago. A poção estava quase pronta em um pequeno recipiente embaixo da cama de Hermione, o sofrimento de Draco acabaria no dia do baile, o evento seria o melhor dia para a execução do plano.  
  
Meneou a cabeça em sinal de desaprovação. Ainda estava muito longe.  
  
* * *  
  
- Por favor, Madame Pomfrey! - Implorava Draco seguindo a bruxinha para onde quer que ela fosse - Já estou bem melhor...Eu juro que vou direto para a Sonserina...Mas me deixe ir!  
  
- Por favor, digo eu Sr. Malfoy! - Resmungou a bruxa o empurrando-o de volta a cama - Ainda que você está podendo andar...Deite-se agora!  
  
- Mas...  
  
- Nada de "mas"! Se algo te acontecer à culpa vai ser minha! Anda garoto...Deite-se!  
  
Ele tentou um ultimo choramingo apesar de não ser ouvido pela enfermeira, se contentando em ler um manual de vassouras que se encontrava em sua cabeceira. Riu ao ver a data da publicação, se interessando rapidamente pelos modelos antigos: os cabos eram retos, o que dava um ar diferente a elas, apesar de parecerem ser muito desconfortáveis, ele preferia bem mais as de agora, eram mais possantes e indômitas.  
  
- Com licença, Sr. Malfoy, o senhor tem visita! - Disse Pomfrey docemente, aparecendo pelo dossel.  
  
- Quem é? - Perguntou fechando o livro cruzando as pernas sobre a cama.  
  
- Sou eu, Draco! - Ouviu-se a voz rouca de Snape ecoar pelo quarto - Pomfrey, pode nos dar licença...Por favor!  
  
Draco tinha vontade de gritar implorando para que ela recusa-se. Sentiu suas mãos esfriarem rapidamente, e gotículas de suor se formar por sua pele. Olhava aflito da mulher para o mestre. Uma gota de suor escorreu gelada pela sua têmpora, sentiu com se engolisse um cubo de gelo quando ela novamente falou.  
  
- Sim, Prof° Snape! - Responde ela um pouco incerta - Mas apenas um minuto...  
  
- Como quiser! - Disse Snape forçando um sorriso cínico para ela. O homem esperou até ouvir o som da tranca se fechando após a passagem da enfermeira - Em fim sós, não é Draco? - Sussurrou ele se sentando ao lado do menino, que se encolheu contra a cabeceira da cama.  
  
Draco estava paralisado, ainda mantendo as pernas cruzadas e as mãos apoiadas na cama, e mesmo que quisesse mudar de posição, não conseguiria. Seus músculos pareciam ter virado pedra.  
  
Snape passou a mão delicadamente pela face assustada do garoto, descendo para o pescoço, abrindo assim os três primeiros botões da camisa do menino, passando a mão pelo espaço exposto. Com a ponta do dedo fez uma grande cruz pelo tórax de Draco, utilizando a força para arranhar a pele, fazendo-o gemer baixinho de dor. O professor pouso o dedo indicador no centro da cruz vermelha viva agora desenhada na tez do menino, ficando exatamente acima do coração, apertando com força o dedo, machucando-o.  
  
- Continua irresistível! - Sussurrou chegando mais próximo ao menino. Draco sentia a respiração pesada do professor chegando em seus lábios - Quero você na mesma sala, amanhã depois do jantar! - Disse ele puxando a nuca do menino com uma das mãos, aproximando seus rostos para um contato mais íntimo.  
  
Draco teve uma vontade imensa de vomitar quanto sentiu novamente a mesma sensação repugnante de ter a sua boca violada pela língua pegajosa do professor, mantendo novamente os olhos fechados com força. A mão livre de Snape percorria o corpo do menino, abusando dele, pousando-a sobre o membro do menino, acariciando Draco por cima das vestes, sem nunca abandonar seus lábios, começou a retirar suas calças. Primeiro o cinto, depois os botões, por fim o zíper, adentrando a mão nas vestes, apertando o membro do menino através das roupas íntimas. Exigiu mais no beijo, explorando novos espaços.  
  
Draco já sentia a falta do ar devido ao desespero do beijo que se tornava insuportável, mordeu sem querer o lábio inferior de Snape quando este puxou seu membro para fora, acariciando-o e dando leves apertões em sua extensão.  
Draco quase desfaleceu de felicidade quando, finalmente, o homem abandonou seus lábios. Mas sua felicidade durou pouco, mais precisamente quando o homem abaixou-se entre suas pernas. Draco tentava lutar contra as reações de seu corpo, que apesar de suas negativas de submissão, reagia positivamente às todas carícias recebidas. O professor beijava seu pênis, às vezes lambendo-o outras mordendo, até este ficar totalmente ereto. Dançava a língua pela a glande, em movimentos tortuosos e muito prazerosos, Draco tentava segurar seus gemidos, não queria que Snape reparasse sua satisfação, apesar de involuntária.  
  
-Não...Por favor! Pare com isso...! - Implorava num sussurro, mesmo sabendo que não seria ouvido - Por que faz isso comigo? Ah...  
  
Devorando com mais aptidão o membro de Draco, Snape puxava-o para si pelas costas, o menino estava com o corpo arqueado, com a cabeça encostada na cabeceira da cama, e o tronco esticado para frente, sua respiração estava falha, não dando mais ouvidos a razão, afundou as mãos na cabeleira oleosa empurrando o rosto do professor mais contra si. Tinha suas mãos engatadas nos cabelos do homem, puxando com força vários punhados de fios, tendo a sorte de arrancar alguns. Olhou para baixo não acreditando no que via, não acreditava que se entregará daquele jeito. Quase gritou quando chegou ao apogeu, Snape soltou seu objeto de desejo, e começou a lamber os testículos de Draco de baixo para cima, erguendo-o com as lambidas continuas, mordiscando-o em certas horas, em outras o engolia, enfiando-o por inteiro dentro da boca, enquanto Draco dominava seu asco que embrulhava o estômago. Então Snape começou a beijar as virilhas de Draco de baixo, perto dos testículos, para cima, no início da perna, ficando assim até o final.  
  
O homem endireitou-se na cama arrumando os cabelos bagunçados, aproveitando para secar a boca nas mangas da veste. Draco ficou em pé rapidamente vestindo-se novamente, o rosto vermelho queimando. Fechou o zíper com um zunido.  
  
- Por que fez isso? - Sua voz estava fraca e tremida - O que te deu?  
  
- Oras...- Respondeu simplesmente arrumando suas vestes - Isso é apenas uma amostra do que você viverá na próxima noite, meu querido menino! - Snape levantou-se, abrindo o dossel - Você é o filho do demônio menino, poucos me seduzem assim...  
  
- Obrigada pela comparação! - Motejou não escondeu a repulsa na voz.  
  
- De nada, criança!  
  
Snape saiu do aposento esbanjando um sorriso enigmático, profundamente realizado nos seus mais alucinados sonhos, sem reparar o olhar de profundo desprezo que Draco lhe lançou pouco antes de sair do aposento.  
  
Não demorou muito tempo até a enfermaria chegar. Draco pensava como alguém podia ser tão inocente. Isso era impossível, ela sem duvida era uma mulher perspicaz, era inacreditável que ainda não desconfiasse de nada.  
  
- O prof° Severo já se foi? - Indagou com a candura na voz.  
  
- Sim, há pouco tempo!  
  
- O que ele queria?  
  
Pego de surpresa, Draco demorou vários segundos formulando uma história qualquer.  
  
- Ele queria me dizer que...hã...ele tem um livro muito bom, e quis me perguntar se eu gostaria de ler! - Ele balbucio tentando manter coerência em suas palavras. Sorriu.  
  
- Que livro?  
  
- Poções Muy Potentes! - Respondeu rapidamente, este foi o primeiro nome que veio em sua cabeça.  
  
- Engraçado! Este nome não me é estranho, Hum! - Pomfrey deu de ombros.  
  
- Vou voltar para a minha cama está bem?  
  
- Claro, claro...Fique a vontade! Daqui a pouco você já pode sair! - Ela o olhou de forma estranha - Mas só as cinco, mocinho, até lá...  
  
- Descanso, já sei, já sei! - Completou um pouco infeliz, ainda faltava cerca de uma hora para se sentir livre novamente, e talvez, contar a Harry o que havia ocorrido.  
  
Deitou-se na cama fechando os olhos, entregando-se a um sonho perturbado e agitado, milhares de pensamentos desagradáveis voavam por sua mente, as lembranças de seu último encontro com o professor lhe causavam arrepios gélidos na espinha, assim como o momento ocorrido há pouco. Debatia-se na cama, suando frio enquanto o pesadelo o levava para um lugar sombrio e aparentemente sem saída alguma.  
  
- Acorda, garoto! - Acudia Madame Pomfrey agarrando pelos ombros - Você está bem?  
  
- S-sim! Acho que...Sim! - Balbuciava correndo os olhos arregalados pelo quarto. Draco estava arfante, trêmulo e assustado.  
  
- Venha tomar um copo com açúcar, criança! - Disse ela entregando-lhe um grande copo de vidro cheio d'água, que Draco entornou em dois tempos - Isso beba tudo! Acho melhor você voltar para a Sonserina...Tome essa poção assim que chagar lá, certo?  
  
Ele fez um sinal positivo coma cabeça enquanto recolhia o recipiente azul da mão da enfermeira preocupada.  
  
- Aconselho tomá-la em um lugar calmo e sem barulho! Ouviu? - Advertiu dirigindo-o em direção a porta - Vá direto para sua casa...Nada de parar por ai!  
  
- Obrigado! - Agradeceu com uma pequena reverência, tomando caminho rumo a Sonserina.  
  
Draco ia desejando encontrar Harry pelo caminho, para assim poder se abrir com ele, dizer tudo o que estava o afligindo, contar sobre o que ocorrera na enfermaria e a cara de pau de Snape de ter ido até lá para se abusar dele, com suas carícias mal vindas e imprudentes e sem o medo do flagrante que poderia ter acontecido. Como tinha ódio da inocência da mulher que zelava por todos os alunos, sempre preocupada com o bem estar de todos, mas não conseguia perceber o sofrimento de um pobre coitado forçado a manter relações doentias com um homem mais velho, mais forte, professor formado.  
  
Seu desejo não se realizou, pelo longo caminho não esbarrou no garoto que balançava seu coração, nem mesmo em um de seus amiguinhos intragáveis, seguiu sozinho até as masmorras no mais absoluto silêncio. Foi encontrar vida apenas dentro da Sonserina, onde encontrou um grupo de alunas do terceiro ano sentadas em roda no centro do salão, praticando algum ritual inexplicável, sentadas dentro de um círculo negro desenhado no chão, com símbolos afrodisíacos no centro. Havia cinco velas em torno do círculo, variantes nas cores, verde, azul, preta, vermelha e roxa. Pelo chão havia diversos papeis com dizeres complicados e rimados. Elas o olharam de jeito mortífero quando ele atravessou o salão bem pelo meio do círculo, derrubando algumas velas e fazendo papeis voarem com o deslocamento de ar causado pelo seu corpo, colocando fogo em algumas das folhas, que concluiu ser de suma importância. Ele retribuiu o olhar do jeito mais carnificínio possível. Ficou satisfeito em constatar o medo que provocou nas meninas, que perderam rapidamente a compostura ameaçadora, ficando frágeis.  
  
Arrastou-se até o dormitório, jogando-se sobre a cama, deitando a cabeça no travesseiro baixo. Estava impaciente, queria falar com alguém, aquele silêncio o estava matando, desesperado por um pouco de alivio desamarrou o bico da garrafa que estava preso com um fio fino e áspero, retirando o pano cheirou o odor que dela emanava, lembrava a terra úmida ou musgo, olhou torto para a garrafa, tampou o nariz com a mão e bebeu o conteúdo pegajoso. Logo se sentiu mais disposto e talvez até alegre, seu corpo inteiro ardeu por dentro, então uma grande moleza o atingiu, seguido de uma intensa euforia. Diversos sentimentos se apoderavam de seu espírito, sentindo todas as melhores sensações possíveis, alegria, prazer, realização, conforto...Quando tudo se acalmou, riu abobado. Fora uma experiência estranha, entretanto se sentia com uma imensa disposição, estava pronto para enfrentar um hipogrifo. Olhou para o relógio, o jantar ia ser servido em breve, mas preferiu tomar um bom banho antes.  
  
Graças a Deus aquela sensação de desconforto havia passado. Santa Pomfrey.  
8- Vítimas e desculpas.  
Já estavam na metade da semana, eram mais de nove horas agora e Draco sozinho, se dirigia à sala do espelho. Fazia alguns dias que estava tendo aulas particulares sobre comportamento com Harry, todas as noites sem exceções. Ele e Harry sempre estavam atentos para as aparições repentinas de Filch, mentalmente abalados desde o trágico ocorrido com sua gata. Draco vestia uma enorme capa negra que cobria todo seu corpo deixando apenas a cabeça à amostra, sem contar o capuz caído para trás. Seu passo era um tanto apressado, quase corria pelos corredores vazios, havia se atrasado no banho, e agora tinha que correr.  
  
Um pouco afobado entrou no local.  
  
- Chegou, heim? Aleluia! - Zombou Harry se dirigindo até ele.  
  
- Infelizmente eu me atrasei no Banho, Harry! Desculpa! - Explicou-se dando um leve selinho no namorado - Vamos as nossas...hnn...aulas!  
  
- Claro! - Animou-se Harry indo até o fundo da sala, trazendo consigo na volta uma sacola de papel.  
  
- O que é isso? - Indagou curioso tentando olhar dentro do pacote - Fala logo!  
  
- Calma, me deixe explicar! - Riu empurrando Draco pelo ombro até a parede, fazendo-o sentar - Eu trouxe hoje seu sapato, olha só! - Disse ele tirando um para fora - Você tem de se acostumar a andar de salto alto.  
  
- Olha só este salto! - Balbuciou incrédulo, puxando o exemplar da mão de Harry - Agulha para ajudar, vou acabar me arrebentando no chão se usar isto!  
  
- Deixa de ser bocó! - Exclamou recuperando o objeto - é por isso que estamos aqui! Vamos, vai? Tire logo essa capa e o sapato, e experiente este aqui.  
  
Draco meio incerto obedeceu às ordens, retirando primeiramente a capa pesada, e logo depois seus sapatos lustrosos e com dificuldade calçou os de salto. Por um momento olhou boquiaberto para os próprios pés, totalmente descrente que conseguiria se levantar. Parecendo ler seus pensamentos, Harry estendeu a mão.  
  
- Venha, eu te ajudo!  
  
Draco hesitou um pouco antes de aceitar a ajuda alheia. Quando se convenceu que conseguiria segurou, não a mão, mas sim o braço inteiro de Harry com força. No primeiro instante suas pernas tremeram com a falta de apoio suficiente, deixando-o com um terrível gelo na espinha. Sem aviso, agarrou Harry por de baixo dos braços na altura do peito, tentando ter um pouco mais de apoio e também segurança. Seu pé teimava em virar a cada passo que dava.  
  
- Ouch! - Chiou quando quase caiu, quase levando Harry junto, que apenas se manteve em pé por sorte - Isso é complicado!  
  
- Deu para perceber! - Mofou Harry ajudando-o a se manter em pé segurando- lhe pelos ombros. Eles andando torto pelo aposento escuro, igual a bêbados. - Ai! Cuidado comigo!  
  
- Perdão! - Desculpou-se draco retirando constrangido o salto agulha do meio do pé do menino - Hunf...Queria ver você manter o controle de seus próprios pés com isto!  
  
- Não, obrigado.  
  
As horas se passaram rapidamente, Draco pegava com certa dificuldade os macetes do andar gingado e delicado das meninas, agora já conseguia se manter em pé por si mesmo e caminhar tranqüilamente. Devagar ia aprendendo a pisar com suavidade e delicadeza, o oposto do seu andar normal. Seus pés estavam doloridos e apertados na ponta fina do sapato, e isso estava lhe rendendo um martírio a mais de duas horas. Sem aviso algum caiu sentado no chão.  
  
- Vamos para por hoje, vai? - Implorou retirando um dos calçados, aproveitando para massagear pé inchado e extremamente dolorido, tendo os dedos dormentes - Daqui a pouco eu não ando mais se continuar assim!  
  
- Para de reclamar, Draco! Você sabe que temos apenas mais três dias para treinarmos, acha que já aprendeu tudo é?  
  
- Mas dói muito... - Choramingou tentando se explicar em vão - Ok...Ok... - Exclamou irritado, calçando mais uma vez o tormento, se levantando logo em seguida, sentindo o pé moldar-se a forma fina - Hug...Tudo isso por causa da sua idéia maluca, nunca mais te dou ouvidos!  
  
- Ah, não diga isso! - Cantarolou Harry abraçando-o, conseguindo prender os braços de Draco entre os dois corpos, deixando-o sem ação - Fiz isso só para ficar mais tempo perto de você!  
  
- Sabia que você não sabe mentir? - Caçoou se livrando meio sem jeito dos braços fortes, saindo por debaixo deles - Mas eu sempre caio direitinho! Incrível!  
  
- É, eu sei...  
  
O relógio anunciou duas da manhã, quando Draco finalmente pode usufruir o seu descanso tanto desejado há tempos, estava quase dormindo apoiado na parede, enquanto assistia Harry tentando também andar com os calçados. Um desafio bem planejado de sua parte lhe garantiu alguns momentos de descontração.  
  
- Como é, Potter? Não consegue andar? Que coisa mais feia...  
  
- Nhé, nhé, nhé...Credo isso é difícil mesmo! Uooh... - Gritou sentindo o chão faltar aos seus pés.  
  
Harry simplesmente não sabia o que realmente havia acontecido, apenas sentira as forças de suas pernas serem tragadas e então seus ossos cederem sobre o peso de seu corpo, lançando-o para frente, de cara no chão. Demorou algum tempo para seu cérebro voltar a funcionar do devido jeito, permitindo que ele ouvisse a gargalhada desenfreada de Draco. No primeiro instante ficou bravo pelo garoto tirar uma com sua cara e não ajudar, mas quando se deu conta de sua posição, entendeu o por que: Ele estava estirado de bruços no chão, com as pernas caídas abertas em ângulos completamente estranhos.  
  
- Você é uma comedia, Potter! - Balbuciou ajudando-o a se levantar - Acho que por hoje já chega, né?  
  
- Ai! Acho melhor que sim! - Massageava o queixo ferido - Vamos então? - Perguntou olhando para o lado onde Draco estava, deparando-se com o vazio.  
  
- Já fui! - Draco respondeu da porta - Beijos!  
  
- Hei...Espera um pouco seu mal agradecido! - Gritou tentando correr para alcançá-lo, mas assim que deu o primeiro passo seus pés viraram, suas pernas dobraram, seu corpo inclinou-se para frente, os braços se precipitaram na frente do corpo para protegê-lo, e novamente se encontrou dolorosamente com o chão.  
  
- O que aconteceu? - Perguntou Draco apatrecendo na porta, preocupado com o barulho - Se machucou?  
  
- Mais do que na última vez! Torci o braço... - Murmurou entre os dentes. Seus olhos lacrimejavam por causa da dor excessiva que percorria todo o seu braço - Saco, viu? Vou ter que ir à enfermaria!  
  
- Há essa hora? Tá doido? Ela vai te encher de perguntas...  
  
- Prefiro um interrogatório à plena madrugada, ao invés de ficar sofrendo a noite inteira!  
  
Draco reconsiderou rapidamente. No escuro, seguiam sorrateiramente, a pouco tinham certeza de ter ouvido Filch brigando com as armaduras enferrujadas que ficavam rangendo, o que os deixou ainda mais alarmados. Draco deixou Harry na frente da enfermaria, relembrando-o da história a ser contada.  
  
- Calma! Deixa ver se eu entendi: Eu acordei com um barulho no salão principal, e quando eu estava descendo as escadas, o causador do barulho: Bichento, passou por mim me derrubando! É isso né?  
  
- Exatamente, mas fique atento com o que ela fala...Ela é mestra em fazer perguntas sem nexo, quando entrar lá continue a formular a história. Caso de a louca nela você vai estar preparado...  
  
- Pode deixar! - Confirmou enérgico dando um beijo rápido em Draco antes de entrar.  
  
A sala estava normalmente vazia, com certeza Pomfrey devia estar dormindo a esse horário. Enquanto se dirigia ao quarto de Pomfrey ia pensando em quantas vezes já estivera lá desde o primeiro ano, sozinho ou acompanhado, todo ano se encontrava naquele mesmo lugar. Rindo internamente bateu de leve na porta onde deveria ser o quarto da enfermeira. Não ouve resposta. Não satisfeito bateu mais uma vez, agora mais forte. Para sua surpresa a porta se abriu lentamente com a força aplicada, rangendo bem baixinho.  
  
- Licença...Madame Pomfrey? A senhora está aqui? - Perguntou olhando ao redor, constatando que ali não tinha nada nem ninguém, apenas a cama desarrumada de alguém que não tivera tempo de arrumar - Que estranho... - Murmurou se retirando do aposento lentamente, quando bateu no tórax de alguém bem mais alto do que ele. Meio atordoado olhou para cima - Snape!?  
  
Essa foi a única palavra que soou por seus lábios incrédulos, seus olhos se arregalaram ao ver a presença encorpada do professor. Recuo-o aturdido alguns passos, mas o homem o puxou de volta rapidamente, apanhando-o com força pela roupa.  
  
- Venha comigo, Sr. Potter! - Disse suavemente, sem modificar a expressão tranqüila em seu rosto - Preciso conversar com o senhor...  
  
- O-onde esta a Papoula? - Perguntou amedrontado, enquanto era arrastado a força para fora do aposento.  
  
- Teve um probleminha com sua irmã...Teve que sair às presas, por isso me deixou tomando conta da enfermaria...Que coincidência, não?  
  
O sorriso que se formou no rosto de Snape, apavorou Harry ainda mais, foi quando bateu o braço em uma estatueta soltando um lamento.  
  
- Professor...Meu braço esta doendo! - Começou ele, sabendo que não estava sendo ouvido, ainda assim insistindo - Eu caí da escada, torci ele...  
  
- E o que eu tenho a ver com isto, rapaz? - Perguntou impaciente.  
  
- Como assim? O senhor é um professor, é responsável pela minha saúde...Apesar de não se importar!  
  
- Não fui eu que o mandei sair às essas horas do dormitório, certo Potter? E isso vai ser apenas mais uma dor!  
  
- O que!? Ai! Me larga! Está me machucando! - Chiou quando Severo trcou o seu braço, agarrando-o pelo braço ferido, puxando sem piedade - Aonde esta me levando?  
  
- Verá quando chegar lá...  
  
Harry protestava com todas as suas forças, não queria ir sabe-se lá para onde com o homem mais odioso de todos, só que ele era muito fraco, não conseguia se livra das mãos suadas de Snape que, sem esforço aparente, não estava tendo dificuldades em seu transporte.  
  
Snape o empurrou com violência para dentro de um quarto no final de pequeno corredor, seu odor lembrava muito o da floresta proibida, o cheiro de mato, umidade, neblina e madeira. O local era um cubículo apertado e estreito, havia grandes archotes pendurados pelas paredes brancas manchadas por gotas de água viscosa que escorriam do teto, manchando de preto acinzentado. Não se via janela alguma ou então alguma brecha de iluminação alheia àquela proporcionada, tinha uns dois colchões rasgados e maltratados enrolados no canto esquerdo, e uma cadeira prata à direita, forrada de panos das mesmas tonalidades. Quando entrou foi de cara com o chão, sentindo o gosto da poeira que entrou em sua boca, as farpas da madeira podre entrando em seus dedos, foi levantado violentamente pela gola da camisa por trás, quase sendo enforcado. Snape o arremessou contra a parede a sua frente, fazendo Harry bater os ombros, o rosto e os joelhos. Antes que escorrega-se para o chão, o homem pressionou seu corpo contra o do menino, enchendo sua mão com os cabelos rebeldes forçando a cabeça de Harry para trás.  
  
- Seu pentelho impertinente! - Bramiu agressivo, colocando sua perna entre as de Harry, prendendo o menino ainda mais - O que anda tramando com o Malfoy?  
  
- O que está dizendo? - Perguntou com dificuldade, o ar custava passar pelo pulmão prensado - Não estou tramando nada...  
  
- Jura? Então por que estão se encontrando todas as noites...Estão deliciando-se todo dia é? Duvido... - Ele ajoelhou Harry com violência nas costas.  
  
- Huf...Eu juro que não é nada! - Insistia a ganas de chorar. Seu corpo doía pedindo um pouco de piedade - Pare com isso, por favor!  
  
Sua resposta foi uma gargalhada fria e cortante, junto com mais um apertão sufocante contra a parede. A única coisa que sentiu antes da perda de consciência foi os dois choques contínuos de sua cabeça contra a parede. As cores se misturaram, os sons sumiram, tudo ficou preto, a dor lacerante cessou, o mundo desabou na sua frente.  
  
Quando acordou, se viu submerso em breu. Que horas deviam ser? Sua cabeça latejava, seu braço ferido estava dormente, tirando o ardor que sentia por outras partes do corpo. Tentou se levantar, mas as amarras que envolviam e apertavam suas mãos e pés o impediram, tinha uma mordaça contra sua boca, amarrada de tal jeito que parecia que ia rasgar os cantos dela. Engasgou um grito de pavor. Ele estava deitado de barriga para baixo em um daqueles colchões velhos, que de tão usados já se dava para sentir o chão por baixo, mas o fato que mais o assustou foi de estar completamente nu, quando virou o rosto raspando no pano putrefato, o sentiu arder ferozmente, devia estar seriamente ferido naquela área. Com grande esforço conseguiu se erguer apoiando-se na parede a suas costas, sentindo a dificuldade de se movimentar com os músculos dormentes. Já sentado passou os braços feridos e doloridos por de baixo das pernas com certo esforço, conseguindo assim retirar a mordaça de suas boca, engolindo um grande gole de ar, suspirando um pouco mais aliviado. Com os dentes ia mordiscando as cordas grossas, puxando e desfiando-as, esse foi o passo mais difícil para Harry, os dentes e a gengiva doíam com a força exagerada para arrancar algo tão duro, mas foi ganhando a luta até as cordas esfiapadas escorregaram pelos seus pulsos em encontro ao chão. Desamarrou as pernas com pressa, queria sair de lá o quanto antes.  
  
Cegamente, foi apalpando o chão em busca das suas vestes, ele não deveria ter muita dificuldade em fazer isso, já que o ligar era tão pequenino. E realmente aconteceu o que ele previa, pouco tempo depois encontrou num canto distante alguns panos, que concluiu serem suas roupas, mas para garantir os revirou de todas as formas possíveis a procura de sua varinha, como suspeitava, ela caiu entre suas coxas.  
  
- Lumos... - Murmurou rouco, e o aposento se iluminou por inteiro, continuava o mesmo de antes, a única diferença era a parede manchada com o seu sangue, isso o fez sentir um calafrio. Então olhou para si mesmo. Hematomas se evidenciavam em sua pele branca, roxos esparramados em diversas partes, cortes nas pernas e braços, arranhões vermelhos e sangue seco, um arrepio lhe percorreu a espinha ao pensar o que podia ter acontecido com ele em seus momentos de inconsciência.  
  
Tentando deixar para lado esses pensamentos, se vestiu apressado não ligando para a dor que percorria todo seu corpo, carregou a gravata dentro do bolso do casaco, e os sapatos nas mãos esfoladas. Abriu a porta com a ajuda de sua varinha, espiando para fora. Ainda devia ser madrugada julgando pela iluminação fraca do local. Mancando com desespero, chegou rapidamente na torre da grifinória, acabando por assustar o quadro que dormia a sono alto.  
  
- Meu Deus, menino! O que foi que te aconteceu?  
  
- Se tem piedade de mim senhora, abra essa passagem - Implorou desejando loucamente um bom banho e cama - Minotauro!  
  
- Como quiser! - Concordou ainda confusa, achando melhor não discutir agora. Sem nem mais uma palavra rodou para o alado, liberando a passagem.  
  
Cambaleante subiu lentamente as escadarias da Grifinória, não pensou nos amigos que ali estavam, nas roupas ou nas horas, apenas queria se livrar daquela sensação desagradável. Ligou o chuveiro ao máximo, deixando a água bem fria, entrou com as vestes e os óculos embaixo dela. Despiu-se lá dentro, lavando com cuidado os ferimentos sujos, não havia milímetro algum de seu corpo que não doesse, mas afinal de contas, o que tinha acontecido? Não lembrava de nada, tinha até medo de pensar nisto, as imagens que afloravam em sua mente não eram agradáveis, nem aconchegantes.  
  
Secou-se com a toalha mais próxima, a enrolando na cintura, um pouco relutante se dirigiu à frente do espelho manchado pelos vapores. A cena não o agradou: seu rosto estava inchado e vermelho, um dos olhos estava roxo na parte de baixo, na boca se encontrava diversos cortes, tinha um rasgo transversal na sobrancelha e seu nariz insistia em doer. Virou o rosto bruscamente, revoltado com tal imagem, vestindo-se com inquietação. Por mais que não tentasse não pensar em nada, seu cérebro insistia a continuar funcionando a mil por hora, a rimeira coisa que passou por sua cabeça foi que não tinha condições de ir para aula no dia seguinte. Como iria explicar aquela aparência assustadora aos professores, amigos e Draco? Outro problema o pegou desprevenido, como ia contar ao garoto? Não queria preocupação da parte dele, se sentia encurralado.  
  
Deitou-se na cama com um rangido fraco do estrado, enrolou-se por inteiro nos edredons vermelhos deixando apenas as pontas dos cabelos para fora, ia pensar isso na manhã seguinte, não tinha condições de fazer isso no momento.  
  
* * *  
  
A aula última aula do dia, transfiguração, acabara de começar, todos estavam empolgados com as novas artes aprendidas, eram mais inteligentes e úteis. Rony e Hermione estavam sentados nas primeiras carteiras, quase de frente para a professora, e igual ao resto da classe, conversavam entusiasmados antes da professora chegar.  
  
- Pois é Hermione...Ele nem me deixou ver o rosto dele - Cochichava Rony bem próximo à menina - Eu realmente não estou entendendo mais nada, ele disse que não vai aparecer hoje!  
  
- Então somos dois desentendidos, Harry nunca foi de fazer estas coisas, por que não quer vir à aula? Você insistiu em vê-lo?  
  
- Um pouco, queria saber o que acontecia, mas ele tava todo enrolado, não tive nem chance. Quando me aproximei, ele me afastou rapidamente de perto da cama com os pés...  
  
- Estranho, estranho e estranho! - Balbuciou ela se endireitando na carteira cruzando o braço irritada - Sei que tem coisa ai! Pode ser que tenha algo em comum com aquele caso do Severo.  
  
- Duvido - Replicou - Ele nos contaria...Bem, acho que contaria né? - A duvida o pegou.  
  
- Não sei Ron...Simplesmente não sei...E o pior que todos os professores já perguntaram sobre ele, sabe o que é ter que mentir para todos eles? Saco!  
  
- Relaxa Hermione, a professora acabou de chegar...Depois vemos isso!  
  
* * *  
  
Encoberto pela capa da invisibilidade, Harry se dirigia rapidamente para enfermaria, havia ouvido alguns garotos corvinais comentarem sobre o assunto.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[Meninos no corredor]  
  
- E a Pomfrey? - Perguntou o primeiro menino escrevendo algo na mão.  
  
- Não sei...Pelo jeito teve que sair às pressas ontem à noite...Algo com a irmã dela eu acho...Pelo menos foi isso que eu ouvi!  
  
- Sabe se tem alguém no lugar dela? - Perguntou um terceiro.  
  
- Sim, ela assumiu o cargo hoje depois do almoço, é uma moça bem boazinha...Bem, pelo menos ela parece ser, eu acho! Mas é melhor do que nada!  
  
- Hum...Espero que a Papoula volte logo - Disse um outro - Gosto mais dela.  
  
- Eu também! - Respondeu o primeiro.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Retirou a capa apenas depois que viu a tal pessoa que o grupinho falava. Era uma mulher de meia idade, alta, com os cabelos curtos repicados para cima, loiros. Usava um vestido trouxa branco e por cima as vestes pretas de Hogwarts abertas, olhos eram azuis claros, quase cristalinos. Tirou a capa e timidamente chegou perto dela.  
  
- Com licença!  
  
- Pois não - Virou o rosto quadrado para ele, espantando-se logo em seguida - Meu Deus, garoto! O que foi que aconteceu?  
  
Harry mal teve tempo de abrir a boca para responder algo, logo a mulher o estava empurrando para cima de uma cama.  
  
- Sente-se aqui...Brigou com alguém?  
  
- N-não...Cai da escada.  
  
- Jura? - Ironizou com um meio sorriso - Sendo sincera com você, isso não parece ser verdade! Alguns degraus podem quebrar ossos e deixar roxos mais claros do que estes...E se as escadas das casas não mudaram desde que eu me formei...Tenho certeza que elas não causam isso, centenas de cortes e arranhões...Conte-me a verdade, sim!  
  
- Não posso... - Balbuciou constrangido - Perdão, mas não posso dizer.  
  
- Não vou te obrigar, mas vê se toma mais cuidado a partir de agora, certo?  
  
- Claro! Obrigado.  
  
- Não precisa agradecer - Disse ela enquanto cicatrizava os cortes em seus lábios com uma pasta que cheirava fortemente a gasolina - Esse é o meu trabalho, não é?  
  
Ele riria se pudesse, mas seus lábios se encontravam dormentes agora, e pouco a pouco a dor ia cessando, e as marcas sumindo.  
  
- Nossa! Esse braço está destruído! - Exclamou assustada levando a mão a boca - Além dos danos superficiais, ainda se pode encontrar grande desgaste nos ossos, não sei o que ou quem fez isso com você...Mas é um monstro!  
  
Harry sorriu em pensamentos, concordava com tudo o que ela dizia e mais um pouco.  
  
* * *  
  
Já era hora do jantar, e Draco estava sentado entre os dois gorilas, que por sinal não se falavam há vários dias, pensando em Harry "Ai que saco, cadê ele? Não o vi o dia inteiro... Sumiu! Na enfermaria não pode estar, já que a enfermeira não está lá. Não o vi com os amigos, nem na biblioteca, muito menos nos jardins... Será que... Não, isso não... Pensamento absurdo" Balançou a cabeça negativamente quando sua atenção foi chamada de volta à realidade.  
  
- Hã, Draco...Posso falar com você? - Era Pansy - Tem um minutinho?  
  
- Depende, Pansy...Pra que?  
  
- Er...Eu queria te pedir desculpas por aquele incidente...  
  
- Que incidente? Do que esta falando Pansy? - Perguntava impaciente, não tinha paciência para ela.  
  
- Oras Draco, você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando...Aquele dia no almoço, lembra? Não me diga que esqueceu tamanho barraco...  
  
- Sei, sei, o que é que tem? - Estava irritado.  
  
- Então? Me perdoa? - Insistia perseverante no seu desejo, para Draco a única coisa que faltava era ela cair de joelhos lhe implorando clemência - Heim?  
  
- Por favor, me deixa em paz Parkinson, eu não quero nada de você, nem sua amizade, seu amor...Nada! - Dizia calmamente com uma nota grave em sua voz, encarando a garota com severidade.  
  
- Pelo amor de Deus, Draco! Não faz isso comigo...O que fiz para merecer tal humilhação? - Os olhos pequeninos se enchiam de lágrimas.  
  
- Foi por tua culpa que eu cai nas garras daquele monstro...- Grunhiu Draco, seu olhar mostrando toda a cólera desenfreada que se apoderava dele - Sua culpa, Pansy!  
  
- Dá um tempo ai Draco...Do que você esta falando? Sinto muito, mas não estou ciente de ter feito nada contra a tua pessoa, e que monstro é este? - Agora as lágrimas perdiam seu lugar para a desconfiança e autodefesa - É uma injustiça lançar este peso contra mim, que sempre te quis bem!  
  
- Consciente ou não, foi essa sua insistências ridícula que causou tudo! - Eles ainda não estavam gritando, mas já chamavam a atenção dos colegas sonserinos que paravam de comer para prestar melhor atenção. Draco percebeu isso.  
  
- Tudo o que? Fale claramente, sim...  
  
- Vem comigo, Pansy! - Ordenou ele puxando-a para fora da mesa.  
  
- Ei, aonde pensa que esta indo? Me larga! - Dizia ela, mas apenas da boca para fora, pois não fazia nada para se livrar dele - Draco, você está me assustando...Todo mundo está olhando, até aquela ignorante da Granger! - Guinchava afobada.  
  
- Calma...  
  
Draco a levou para fora do castelo, em direção ao jardim, mas não parou por ai, continuou avançando até a margem do lago onde a soltou finalmente. Ela se esquivou de seu alcance assim que se sentiu livre.  
  
- Agora fala! - Determinou agressiva - Eu juro que não sei nada sobre o que você sta falando, Draco! Qual foi o meu pecado?  
  
- Ser idiota o suficiente para não ver quando não é querida - Disse ele cruelmente - Sempre se fez de cega Pansy, sabe que nunca te dei bola, mas em vez de desistir, ficou me azucrinando e acabou mesmo que sem querer, me jogando para cima daquele ser agourento.  
  
- OK. Já sei essa parte, estou acostumada com suas ofensas sem base, sei que insisti demais por algo talvez impossível, garanto que não sou burra - Ela sabia muito bem o que fazia - Mas quem é este tal monstro que te causa tanto pavor?  
  
- Isso não te interessa Pansy...  
  
- Já que não tenho o direito de saber o porque de tal rude acusação, poderia ao menos me perdoar? - Encerrou a discussão.  
  
Estava atormentado, se não a perdoá-se com certeza ela ficaria lhe enchendo a paciência por um bom tempo. Então vencendo seu próprio orgulho, que era muito grande, aceitou.  
  
- Tá bom, pronto! Desculpada... E satisfeita também? - Ironizou nervoso.  
  
- Muito! Mas você ainda vai me contar o seu segredo, ah, se vai!- Disse ela decisiva, indo embora para o castelo, não mostrando sua felicidade.  
  
Draco revirou os olhos, voltando sua atenção para a água.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry havia perdido praticamente sua noite inteira, tendo que explicar o seu sumiço aos dois amigos exasperados. Pensou em contar uma mentira, mas resolveu contar uma verdade modificada, parecida com a real, o que ra bem mais fácil. Hermione ficou incrédula, enquanto Rony arregalava os olhos, abismado.  
  
- Meu Deus, como ele pode fazer isso? - Gritou Hermione batendo na mesa com os punhos fechados - Ele devia estar bêbado, se tivesse em condições normais, nunca faria isso...Ainda, mas dentro do colégio com o risco de ser pego por qualquer um!  
  
- Mas ele fez...E muito sóbrio! - Afirmou Harry acariciando o braço enfaixado - Não entendi bem o porque...Acho que ele desconfia de algo.  
  
- Isso quer dizer que ele pode vir atrás de mim e da Hermione?  
  
- Sim e não Rony.  
  
- Não estou entendendo! Como sim e não? Um ou outro, por favor!  
  
Harry suspirou fundo se jogando para trás de encontro ao encosto, fechando os olhos.  
  
- Não tenho certeza, mas ele acha que eu estou planejando tudo sozinho! - Esfregou os olhos com as pontas dos dedos.  
  
- Sozinho!? - Ecoou Hermione quase rindo - Realmente ele é doido! Não que você não fosse capaz Harry, nada disso! - Adicionou ao ver a expressão irritada do menino.  
  
- Eu concordo com a Hermione, afinal de contas nos sempre planejamos tudo juntos...Não seria estranho demais você querer resolver tudo sozinho, assim derrepente? - Interveio Rony.  
  
- Eu sei, eu sei disso! Só não sei como funciona a cabeça dele! Você sabe? E você? - Olhou primeiro para Rony, depois para Hermione - Quero uma resposta... - Cantarolou.  
  
- Ok! Está certo, uma mente daquela é incompreensível! - Concordou Rony revirando os olhos.  
  
- De todo modo, até o dia do baile temos que ficar alertas! Ele desconfiado ou não da nossa participação nisso, continua perigoso! - Resmungou Hermione mau-humorada - Saco, este maldito baile que não chega...Não me sinto mais à vontade, nem na minha própria escola!  
  
- Mais dois dias e tudo acaba...Ai, ai - Suspirou - Isso parece uma eternidade, sabia?  
  
- E como Rony! E como!  
9- Loucura e descobertas  
Um único dia restava até o tão glorioso dia. Pelos corredores enfeitados de Hogwarts, conversas animadas ecoavam das bocas dos alunos agitados pelas paredes do castelo, o assunto mais falado entre os meninos era sobre a decoração que começava a ser feita no salão principal, já os das meninas eram os garotos, seus futuros pares que dividiam o espaço com os vestidos, os quais elas ficavam idealizando se estava ou não na moda de Londres, o mundo dos trouxas.  
  
Mas o tumulto e a agitação que se espalhava pelos corredores não alegravam a todos, havia aqueles que se irritavam com a alegria alheia, querendo que assim acontece-se um grande desastre para o cancelamento da festa.  
  
Mal humorada como sempre, Pansy andava a passos largos em direção a sua casa, pelo menos lá não se podia ouvir os murmurinhos das meninas apaixonadas, que pensavam em convidar para o baile os capitães dos times de quadribol ou aquele menino popular da Corvinal, cujo nome ela não sabia.  
  
Seus pensamentos estavam presos no único garoto descente, pelo menos na sua opinião, do colégio inteiro. Assim que Draco chegasse a Sonserina ela iria convidá-lo para o baile, as chances de um não sobrepujavam e muito a de um sim, mas mesmo assim não custava tentar, pois apenas a possibilidade de ter que ir com um dos dois capangas já era o suficiente pra lhe causar arrepios, e a imagem de um daqueles gigantescos pés pisando nos seus então, era igual a um iceberg depositado na boca do estômago.  
  
Já se podia ver a passagem que levava a Sonserina mais à frente, quando uma seqüência de risos desenfreados cortou o habitual silêncio do covil sonserino. Logo a mente da garota começou a explodir com idéias e planos maliciosos. Pansy simplesmente não podia conter sua curiosidade, e a idéia de flagrar um casal enamorado se agarrando escondido em uma das salas de Hogwarts era mais tentadora do que poder por fogo no cabelo de Hagrid.  
  
Pé ante pé, com o maior sigilo possível, se aproximou do local encostando um dos ouvidos na porta, assim se podia ouvir com mais nitidez as declarações pronunciadas, porém, devido à interferência da madeira, não conseguia decifrar exatamente o que diziam o então a quem pertenciam àquelas vozes.  
  
No primeiro instante pensou no casal mais famoso da Sonserina: Daniel Smith e Glória Simon, dois sexsanistas. Aqueles dois já haviam sido surpreendidos diversas vezes nos maiores amassos dentro de armários e salas vazias, sem incluir é claro o próprio dormitório feminino. Não era de se espantar que fossem eles de novo infringindo as regras do colégio.  
  
Girou a maçaneta lentamente, os dentes serrados em excitação. Com cuidado empurrou a porta que sem esforço algum, obedeceu às ordens abrindo-se calmamente, no ritmo que era ditado pela menina. As vozes agora soavam mais naturais, e Pansy conhecia bem aqueles timbres, mas não podia ser, simplesmente não podia ser. Avançou para dentro do local, muito bem iluminado por sinal, para tirar a prova. Não pode conter o grito de surpresa. Estava certa. Literalmente certa.  
  
- Ai, que pouca vergonha! O que vocês dois estão fazendo!? - Guinchou tapando os olhos com as mãos, tentando esquecer o que vira.  
  
Aturdidos com o flagrante, Crabbe e Goyle demoraram a se largar, permanecendo assim agarrados, numa posição extremamente constrangedora e diletante.  
  
Retrocedeu alguns passos da porta batendo-a com toda a sua força logo em seguida, o som da madeira misturando-se com o grito emanado no interior do ambiente. Incrédula, encostou-se na parede, sem a capacidade de pensar direito, e antes que seu corpo pudesse recuperar a mobilidade, duas grandes figuras surgiam do interior da sala. Goyle encarou carrancudo a imagem miúda e frágilizada da criatura a sua frente, ele avançou ameaçadoramente em sua direção, seguido pelo outro, que ainda abotoava a camisa.  
  
A imagem entrava e saia de foco, Pansy estava muito nervosa, neste exato momento devia estar desafiando-os com sua inteligência, mas agora, nesta situação, eles pareciam bem maiores e assustadores. Seu coração batia numa velocidade incrível, suas pernas pareciam que iam ceder, quando a mão pesada de Goyle veio em sua direção seu primeiro impulso foi correr, e ela realmente correu.  
  
Sem ter idéia do que fazia, escorregou pela parede, o corpo virando ao mesmo tempo, no mesmo compasso. Não sabia da onde tirava forças para correr, apenas sabia que seus pés batiam no chão de mármore, mas simplesmente não sentia. Apertou a velocidade, queria sumir dali, desaparecer por um longo tempo, desejando que aquilo não tivesse acontecido. Virou o rosto para trás, eles a seguiam, grudados em seus calcanhares, seus lábios se moviam freneticamente, mas ela não ouvia, parecia estar dentro de um sonho, não, um sonho não, um pesadelo, um pesadelo horrível.  
  
Os meninos estavam em pânico, podiam ser grandes, mas não corriam mais rápido do que ela, eles eram muito pesados e desengonçados para conseguir alcançá-la.  
  
- Pansy, espera! - Gritava Goyle desesperado, queria explicar tudo, e do jeito que ela fugia parecia que ele queria matá-la - Um minuto, deixe-nos explicar! Pansy!  
  
- Pelo amor de Deus! - Apelava o outro - Pare Pansy! Pare! Pare!  
  
Ela não ouvia, não queria ouvir, parecia estar trancada dentro deu uma redoma de vidro inabalável, onde nada pudesse atingi-la, ou algum som chegar aos seus ouvidos. E mesmo que uma flecha lhe atingisse as costas, ela não pararia de correr, seu corpo parecia uma máquina programada para fazer somente aquilo e nada mais.  
  
Avançava esbarrando nos alunos que encontrava no caminho, era xingada e interrogada por vários, havia ainda aqueles mais ousados que tentavam segurá-la para tirar satisfações, mas não conseguiam, ela escorregava pelos seus dedos com uma grande facilidade. Diversas pessoas caíram no chão junto com papéis, penas e cacos de vidros enlambuzados de tinta que tingiam o chão. Ela iniciou a subida das escadas, uma, duas, três, oito, não paravam mais.  
  
Crabbe e Goyle já não estavam mais em sua perseguição, para eles era um esforço sobre humano aquela maratona, desejavam que ela desmaiasse-se logo, pois um corpo humano normal não poderia agüentar tamanho esforço físico motivado por um choque tão grande e tão profundo.  
  
Lágrimas sem sentido escorriam pela face da menina, os olhos fora de foco banhados e brilhosos pela água. Como se estivesse sido chamada por algo, de solavanco adentrou em uma das salas do andar, a porta abriu e ricocheteou na parede fechando de novo com um estrondo, as janelas tremeram, um dos vidros superiores se soltou, espatifando-se no chão.  
  
Ela correu de encontro à parede, se encolheu no canto da sala, no vértice que as paredes formavam, chorando desesperadamente, o rosto escondido nas mãos, a cabeça encaixada no vão. Devagar virou o rosto para o fundo do aposento, e a presença do menino pálido de cabelos loiros a tirou em parte do transe, ele estava assustado no final da sala, como se não soubesse o que fazer. Sem pensar ela correu desesperadamente para seus braços, soluçando e gritando.  
  
- Draco! Meu Draco! - Soluçava convulsivamente, agarrando-o pela blusa. - Eles querem me matar! Querem me matar! Querem...querem sim, Draco! Me ajuda, por favor! Eu lhe imploro!  
  
- Calma Pansy! Quem quer te matar!? - Gritava enquanto a segurava presa pelos braços, sua insensatez era completamente visível - Me fale! Anda!  
  
- O Crabbe e...e o Goyle! São, eles mesmos, são eles sim, Draco! Acredita em mim!Por favor!  
  
- O que foi que aconteceu, Pansy!? - Indagou levantando o rosto da menina - Heim?  
  
A menina tremia muito, como se estivesse tendo uma convulsão.  
  
- Eu vi! Eu os vi, Draco! - Murmurava totalmente alucinada, olhando nos olhos de Draco, como se tudo que dissesse fosse a mais pura verdade - Estavam lá...se agarrando!  
  
- Se agarrando!? - Naqueles olhos não refletiam a verdadeira Pansy.  
  
- É sim! - Falava confirmando com a cabeça violentamente - Se beijando! As...as mãos! Nus...totalmente nus! - Ela procurava abrigo naqueles olhos cinzas, os seus próprios dançavam nas órbitas sem um ponto fixo - Eu vi! E eles querem me pegar...Me...me matar!  
  
- Pansy o que foi que aconteceu com você? - Sussurrou apertando a cabeça da menina contra seu corpo, mantendo-a segura ali, procurando aflito o apoio de um Harry ainda mais confuso.  
  
Sim, Harry estivera ali dês do primeiro instante, Pansy não havia notado sua presença, nem ao menos parecia saber onde estava no momento, e a única coisa que parecia ver era Draco. Harry estava exatamente do lado do loiro, presenciando a cena de camarote. Diversas vezes a menina olhara para ele em seus ataques de loucura, segurando o olhar, parecia que no fundo daquela mente confusa a verdadeira Pansy Parkinson estava o reconhecendo, querendo de todos os modos interrogar o que ele fazia ali, ainda mais com o Draco.  
  
- O que ela tem? - Sussurrou.  
  
- Não sei, ela está tremendo Harry! - Falou afobado - Nunca vi ninguém assim em toda a minha vida, mesmo com tudo o que vi e passei. Não entendo o que fez isso com ela!  
  
Foi então que Pansy virou o rosto para o outro lado, fungando aninhada junto ao corpo do rapaz, levantando com dificuldade a pálpebras pesadas, deparando-se com a imagem aturdida de um menino, e fixou os olhos opacos em seu rosto. Os cabelos bagunçados, aqueles olhos verde vivos, arregalados por detrás das lentes dos óculos redondos, a tão famosa cicatriz no centro de sua testa, fina e um pouco mais escura do que o resto da pele devido às sombras.  
  
Ela desgrudou o rosto do corpo de Draco, forçando os olhos. Pressentindo tudo o que estava por vir, Draco ergueu uma das mãos apontando diretamente para a porta.  
  
- Sai daqui, Potter! - Gritou virando a menina para o outro lado, tampando sua visão - Sai daqui agora! Rápido!  
  
Parte da lucidez voltou a aquele corpo em pane, dando-se conta de quem era aquele ser, e do que devia estar fazendo lá, Pansy empurrou Draco pelo tórax se soltando dos braços que a prendiam. Harry mal tivera tempo de se mover. Ela avançou até o menino pulando encima dele, derrubando-o no chão, fazendo com que os óculos de Harry voassem para longe, batendo nos pés de Draco que, no pânico, pisou sobre eles, espatifando-os.  
  
- Potter!? - Sua voz transpassava insegurança e incredulidade - Você aqui?  
  
Ela se agarrou à blusa dele, puxando-a para cima, amassando-a em sua mão branca.  
  
- O que você quer de mim, Parkinson? - Perguntou tentando parecer provocativo e ao mesmo tempo submisso.  
  
- O que você esta fazendo aqui, Potter? E com o meu Draco! - Urrou ela com a voz rouca, erguendo o corpo do menino pela blusa. Harry se apoiava em seus próprios cotovelos, sentindo o hálito quente da menina bater em sua pele, ela ofegava de ódio misturado com o esforço anterior.  
  
- Vem comigo, Pansy! - Exclamou Draco a puxando pelos ombros - Não é nada!  
  
- Como não é nada? - Acusou cega de raiva, batendo na mão de Draco, repelindo-a - Vai me dizer que você estava aqui com este fedelho e não estava acontecendo nada!  
  
- Lógico que estava acontecendo algo, Parkinson! Ele me intimou a um duelo, e eu não pude recusar - Começou Harry - Por qual outro motivo eu estaria aqui com o seu namoradinho!?  
  
- Hum...Quer mesmo saber, Potter? - Indagou divertida, cochichando em seu ouvido, respirando pesadamente em seu pescoço - Hoje já vi tanta coisa...Que não duvido de mais nada! - Ela deu uma mordiscada em sua orelha.  
  
- Pansy o que esta fazendo!? - Draco a puxava novamente, o ciúme latejando no corpo - Ei?  
  
- Me deixa, Draco! - Gritou afastando-o de novo. Realmente ela ainda não era a mesma - Eu quero aproveitar um pouco, horas! - Balbuciou rasgando a roupa do menino na parte de cima beijando-o e mordendo ao mesmo tempo.  
  
- Deixe-me, Pansy! - Grunhiu Harry tentando empurrá-la para longe - Eu não te quero, sai!  
  
- Pelo amor de Deus, Pansy! O Potter? - Exclamou Draco usando sua última cartada - Pensei que você gosta-se de mim?  
  
Ela parou subitamente, fixando-se no rosto de Draco que fingia estar magoado, tendo os olhos semicerrados junto com as sobrancelhas flexionadas. Ela soltou Harry e levantou-se tão subitamente que o menino bateu a cabeça no chão, ainda tendo a perna pisada por ela, aquilo doeu, e ela não se desculpou.  
  
- Mas eu gosto de você, Draco! - Disse mansamente acariciando o rosto dele com as costas da mão - Pensei que você não gosta-se de mim! Gosta?  
  
- Eu gosto de você Pansy! - Afirmou, acenando discretamente para Harry ir embora.  
  
- Mas...Mas eu não posso te perdoar - Choramingou se afastando novamente, subindo encima de Harry de novo antes que este levantasse ou fugi-se.  
  
- Por que?  
  
- Fácil! Porque você me traiu com ele! Não tem como perdoar isso, tem? - Murmurava escorregando a mão pelo peito do menino, descendo até a fivela do cinto.  
  
- Esta maluca, Pansy!  
  
- Eu? Eu,-se não! - Começou a abrir o zíper do menino.  
  
- Para com isso! - Gritou puxando-a para trás pelos cabelos - Eu não te trai com ele! Por que pegaria um homem se tenho milhares de meninas aos meus pés? Incluindo você...  
  
- Solte os meus cabelos! - Ganiu horrorizada, sentada sobre as pernas entreabertas - É isso que eu quero saber! - Retorquiu puxando Harry novamente para o chão sentando-se sobre o seu pescoço - O que ele tem que eu não tenho! O que ele tem que nenhuma outra garota de Hogwarts inteira tenha...  
  
- Deixe de ser ridícula! Eu não tenho nada com o Potter...Quantas vezes mais eu terei que te dizer?  
  
- Para de mentir para mim, Draco! Eu não sou burra...Pode me dizer quantas vezes quiser que você não se encontra com ele, mas eu sei, eu sei que é verdade! Se Crabbe e Goyle podem, por que você não?  
  
- Talvez, porque eu não sou eles! - Gritava afogueado, vendo o sufoco de Harry tentando respirar desesperadamente - E olhe o que esta fazendo com ele! Quer matá-lo, é isso?  
  
Não se importando muito, Pansy olhou a face vermelha do menino entre suas cochas, tentando em vão respirar e se livrar dela, ela sorriu maldosa, vendo o desespero percorrer o corpo do rapaz embaixo dela.  
  
- Ops! - Riu-se acariciando os cabelos do menino preso - Se realmente não gosta dele, qual a causa de tamanha preocupação? - Murmurou calmamente prensando a cabeça de Harry entre suas pernas com mais força, se divertindo - Ele fica tão bonito assim! O vermelho orna perfeitamente com seus belos olhos verdes, não concorda?  
  
- Deixe o em paz! Não quero ser expulso de Hogwarts por tua culpa! - Gritou, desta vez se tacando sobre ela, empurrando-a para o lado, para longe de Harry que rolou no chão sugando o ar com gula.  
  
Pansy se debatia vorazmente em baixo do corpo de Draco que lutava para mantê-la presa contra o chão, ela chutava sua costas com a frente das pernas, a saia encolhida para cima.  
  
- Raios! Me larga seu gay! Seu cretino! Me larga! - Gritava se debatendo.  
  
- Pare! Pansy você esta fora de si! - Consolava - Me ouça! A cena do Crabbe e do Goyle se atracando em pleno dia te abalou muito, você não esta dizendo nada com nada! Pansy...Acorde!  
  
Por um momento curto, ela parou relembrando tudo o que vira mais a perseguição e também a hora que ela viu Draco no fundo da sala envolto nas sombras, e de como ele estava lindo aos seus olhos, mas não havia ninguém ao seu lado, ninguém, apenas ele. Mas as imagens de Harry eram frescas, como podia ser?  
  
Draco podia confirmar como a brincadeira mental que ele fazia nela, estava dando certo. Na maioria do tempo ela estivera fora de si, vivendo num mundo distante, apesar de estar brigando com ele e com Harry como se tudo fosse de verdade.  
  
Ele aproveitou o curto momento em que ela voltava à realidade para usar seus tão populares jogos, que facilmente confundiam as pessoas, e o fato de Harry ter sido inteligente o suficiente para fugir enquanto tinha tempo, ajudou.  
  
- Draco!? - Indagou ainda confusa. - Cadê o, Potter? Ele estava aqui a um segundo atrás...  
  
- Não estava não - Continuou a manipulá-la - Você estava sonhando, Pansy!  
  
- Sonhando? Eu não estava sonhando! - Exclamou irritada saindo de baixo dele indo até a porta, colocou a cabeça para fora, tudo estava vazio - Não estava!  
  
- Estava sim! Você atacou um Potter imaginário, Pansy!  
  
- Não! Eu não ataquei nenhum fruto da minha imaginação! Foi o próprio! E você e ele têm um caso...Isso é verdade!  
  
- Para, Parkinson! - Admoestou mostrando irritação - Você está me confundido com aqueles dois!  
  
- Mas...Mas foi tudo tão real - Murmurou com a voz fraca, encostou-se na parede ao lado da porta, as idéias zizagueavam em sua mente. Durante todo o período de alucinações não tinha muita certeza do que havia acontecido - Foi muito real!  
  
- Não se culpe! - Ele caminhou até ela.  
  
- Fica longe de mim, Malfoy!  
  
- Calma! - Ele recuou alguns passos - Não vou te fazer mal!  
  
Pansy apertou as mãos contra os ouvidos tentando isolar as idéias dentro da sua cabeça, ligar os fatos um aos outros, montar uma história que ao menos pudesse se encaixar com a que era contada. Mas era tudo um monte de pedaços soltos, na grande parte, não tinha certeza se era lembranças reais ou fruto de sua imaginação.  
  
- Eu vou para a Sonserina - Disse firmemente, com a voz embargada - Vou colocar minhas idéias em ordem! Não venha atrás de mim, não tente confundir minha cabeça!  
  
- Tudo bem! - Aceitou dando de ombros - Mas cuidado com o Goyle e com o Crabbe, eles são bem forte, e se eles realmente quiserem te matar, não vai ter como você fugir! - Disse cruel e secamente.  
  
- CALA A BOCA...O que você quer!? Me enlouquecer!? - Urrou em pânico.  
  
Por um momento ele se permitiu sentir um pouco de dó daquele ser confuso e assustado, mas no fundo não estava ligando para absolutamente nada do que ocorria com ela, a sua função era confundi-la e assustá-la o máximo que pudesse, impedindo que ela abri-se a boca para quem quer que fosse sobre o que tinha visto ou feito.  
  
- Te enlouquecer? - Disse pueril - Eu não, para que propósito eu faria isso com você?  
  
- Pare com isso! - Gritava alto, muito alto - Pare, por favor!  
  
- Parar com que? - Deu um sorriso rude e cruel para ela - Não estou relando em você! Só estou falando...  
  
Ela escorregou pela parede, ficando de cócoras com o rosto apoiado nos joelhos, os braços dobrados sobre a cabeça.  
  
- Quer que eu te leve para a Sonserina? - Perguntou puxando-a delicadamente pelo braço, sendo afastado com brutalidade logo em seguida -Ei, calma!  
  
- Fica longe de mim! - Ditou arrogante. Seus olhos novamente estavam longe - Se afaste!  
  
Pela primeira vez se sentiu penalizado pelo o que ia ter que fazer com ela, mas sem pestanejar muito a puxou com força para cima, prensando-a contra a parede, deixando-a ereta. Aproximou-se do rosto aflito.  
  
- Desculpe-me Pansy - Sussurrou.  
  
- Pelo que?  
  
Ele se afastou da parede puxando-a pelos braços gentilmente até o centro da sala, quando ele a soltou, Pansy ficou parada sem se mover, estava morta de medo. Ele posicionou o braço para trás e para cima, a mão fechada  
  
- Por isso! - E com todo a força que tinha socou o rosto da menina, que caiu desacordada no chão, com o rosto arroxeado - Me desculpe, Pansy! - Murmurou de novo a pegando no colo.  
  
Sem muita dificuldade a levou por todos os corredores até a enfermaria, recebendo olhares curiosos de todos que ali estavam, poucos tiveram a coragem de perguntar o que havia acontecido, mas foram deixados a esmo, sem resposta alguma.  
  
Pansy tinha a cabeça caída para trás molemente, a saia escorregava em direção a sua cintura, deixando sua perna inteira a vista, mas Draco não se importou em arrumar.  
  
Bateu na porta da enfermaria meio desajeitado, uma mulher loira atendeu sorrindo para Draco, mas seu sorriso se desfez quando olhou para os braços do mesmo e viu o corpo da menina inconsciente neles.  
  
- Minha nossa! - Gritou arregalando os olhos claros e tapando a boca com as mãos - Entre menino!  
  
- Quem é a senhora?  
  
- Annelle Metsys - Respondeu apontando para uma cama mais ao fundo - Pode me chamar como achar melhor. A ponha lá, por favor!  
  
Ele obedeceu em silêncio, depositando desajeitadamente a pessoa inerte sobre a cama.  
  
- E posso saber quem é o senhor? - Perguntou gentil.  
  
- Draco Malfoy. Malfoy para você. - Respondeu antipático.  
  
- Oh, sim claro, Sr. Malfoy! - Ela deu uma risada abafada, e ele fingiu não perceber - O que aconteceu com ela?  
  
- Não sei! - Disse não tendo intenção de dizer mais nada, mas ao ver a cara da enfermeira achou melhor continuar - Ela veio correndo e gritando como uma louca...Ai ela desmaiou!  
  
- Você a conhece? - Perguntou examinado Pansy.  
  
- Como não poderia conhecer! Ela esta na minha casa, seu nome é Pansy Parkinson, 16 anos, sonserina.  
  
- Obrigada pelas informações!  
  
- De nada, e eu já vou indo!  
  
- Não vai não, tenho que falar com o senhor antes!  
  
Meio contrariado Draco se sentou novamente na cama, quieto.  
  
- Estou esperando! - Apressou mau-humorado.  
  
Um pouco sem jeito ela começou, aquele menino a deixava desconfortável.  
  
- Ela disse alguma coisa antes de perder os sentidos?  
  
- Sim, mas não sei se a senhora gostaria de ouvir!  
  
- Me conte, sim!  
  
Ele pestanejou um pouco antes de começar a narrativa, a qual fez questão de resumir ao máximo.  
  
- Ela viu dois meninos se abraçando em uma das salas! - Tentou ser gentil.  
  
Ela encarou-o interrogativa.  
  
- E o que tem demais nisso? - Perguntou, sua expressão estava indiferente.  
  
- Acho que a senhora não entendeu - Afirmou com um sorriso torto - Falando vulgarmente, ela viu dois garotos transando! - Gritou as duas últimas palavras, abaixou a voz novamente e continuou - Entendeu agora?  
  
- Oh...Sim! Agora tudo mudou de plano!  
  
- Disse que eles queriam a pegar, em outras palavras, ela disse que eles estavam querendo matá-la!  
  
- E quem são estes dois?  
  
- Não posso dizer, se me permite a rudez! - Murmurou se levantando - Não sou dedo duro! Se me entende...  
  
- Não precisa me dizer o nome, mas acha que eles a atacaram?  
  
- Duvido! Eu os conheço...Não são animais, apesar de suas inteligências serem iguais.  
  
- Sinto dizer isso, Sr.Malfoy, mas essa garota foi agredida! - Falou séria entrando na frente de Draco.  
  
Ele parou indolente.  
  
- É melhor você me contar tudo o que sabe...  
  
- Ela tem muitos inimigos, Sra.Metsys! E como não quero mentir, fui eu que a ataquei!  
  
Annellle se assustou, não só pela confissão, mas também pela frieza com que ele dissera.  
  
- Por que fez isso? - Perguntou com a voz aguda.  
  
- Eu TIVE que fazer!  
  
- E pelo jeito não se arrepende, não é mesmo? - Guinchou cruzando os braços.  
  
- Não. Por que me arrependeria se eu tinha um ótimo motivo para fazer isso? Agora com licença, mas eu preciso ir!  
  
Draco desviou-se dela indo até a porta, mas antes que pudesse sair ela lhe segurou novamente. Ele virou-se desdenhoso, puxando seu braço da mão da mulher.  
  
- Você vai ter que me explicar!  
  
- Não tenho que explicar nada! - Grunhiu entre os dentes - Eu fiz o que tinha que ser feito, eu já a trouxe até aqui! Não devo explicações a ninguém, e muito menos a senhora!Tchau!  
  
Draco foi embora sem ao menos olhar para trás, deixando-a perplexa e sozinha na porta da enfermaria. Annelle voltou até onde estava Pansy, parando ao seu lado. Delicadamente, segurou a mão da garota com condolência, dando tapinhas gentis.  
  
- Minha criança! Afinal de contas quem era aquele menino... - Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, mas não permitiu que nenhuma gota escorresse.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry esperava Draco junto a uma grande estátua em forma de gárgula no corredor que levava a Sonserina. Toda vez que um aluno da respectiva casa passava ele se escondia atrás dela, espremendo-se contra a parede. Era difícil reconhecer quem passava, sua vista estava embaçada pela falta dos seus óculos, teria que pegar o reserva mais tarde. Quando draco passou, reconheceu rapidamente os cabelos loiros, os mais claros de Hogwarts em sua opinião. Chamou a sua atenção.  
  
- Draco! - Disse baixinho.  
  
- Oi Harry, o que esta fazendo aqui?  
  
O garoto se aproximou.  
  
- Eu quero saber o que aconteceu depois que eu fui embora - Replicou puxando-o para dentro de uma sala qualquer - Me conta!  
  
- Não há muito que se contar - Falou se sentando no chão de pedra - Como você viu, ela estava totalmente alucinada...  
  
Harry riu, se sentando de frente ao garoto.  
  
- Na hora que ela sentou sobre mim, parecia estar bem acordada!  
  
- Mas não estava. O choque deve ter sido tão grande, que superaqueceu o cérebro dela! Ela tinha espasmos de memórias, pouquíssimos e de curta duração, mas...  
  
- Mas...O que? - Incitou a narrativa.  
  
- Ela sabe que você estava de algum modo lá...Só não tem certeza entende?  
  
- Mais ou menos, continue.  
  
Draco deu um longo suspiro.  
  
- Eu tentei fazê-la acreditar no que eu dizia: Que ela estava imaginando coisas e tal. Mas chegou uma hora que não deu mais para agüentar, ela ia e voltava, acreditava não acreditava, isso estava me dando nos nervos então...  
  
- Então? - Repetiu curioso quase levantando de expectativa.  
  
- Ela desmaiou!  
  
- Como ela desmaiou? Assim derrepente?  
  
- Não foi bem derrepente...Eu bati nela! - Balbuciou num sussurro.  
  
- Você bateu nela?  
  
- Horas, bati...O que é que tem de mais! No final eu acho que meu plano deu certo...Duvido que ela vá se lembrar de alguma coisa quando acordar. Vai viver mais na confusão do que na realidade!  
  
- E se ela lembrar?  
  
- Ela pode tanto lembrar como não! Cinqüenta a cinqüenta, metade a metade! Não tem como saber...  
  
- Por que não fez outra coisa?  
  
- Queria ver o que você faria no meu lugar...Eu usei diversos jogos mentais nela, mas aquele bendito vai e vem me deixou irritado!  
  
- Torturas psicológicas? Boa idéia! - Assentiu indo para o lado de Draco - Eu não saberia o que fazer. Aonde ela está?  
  
- Na enfermaria!  
  
- E a Sr.Metsys não perguntou nada? - Deu um risinho abafado.  
  
- Lógico que sim. Aquela lá é pior do que a Pomfrey, xereta!  
  
- E você disse o que? - Incentivou a continuação da conversa, se encostou em Draco, apoiando sua cabeça na dele.  
  
- O que eu disse? - Repetiu - Bem, eu disse a verdade modificada...  
  
Harry se recompôs olhando fixamente para ele.  
  
- Como assim: A verdade modificada?  
  
- Contei tudo, resumidamente, esquecendo de te colocar na história. Ela acreditou em tudo sem duvida alguma...Só queria saber o porque de eu ter...Sabe né? Batido nela.  
  
- Lógico que acreditou...Era a verdade!  
  
Draco deu um muxoxo contrariado, então surgiu uma duvida.  
  
- Ei, Harry! Como você conhece aquela mulher? - Perguntou curioso.  
  
Harry engoliu em seco, não havia contado a Draco o incidente com Snape, e não pretendia contar, uma desculpa resolveria tudo, mas não tinha uma pronta para justa causa. Então falou olhando o teto.  
  
- Eu ouvi uns meninos comentarem! - Disse, consentindo que era a pura verdade, fora assim que descobrira a existência da nova enfermeira.  
  
- Hum...  
  
- Quando será que a Pansy vai voltar? - Sussurrou, caindo para o lado, deitando no ombro de Draco.  
10- Vingança cega  
Foi apenas na manhã do dia seguinte que Pansy pode deixar a enfermaria, depois de longas horas tentando contar o que havia acontecido na noite do dia anterior. Sua cabeça estava embaralhada e as continuas perguntas da enfermeira a deixava zonza e enjoada. Se lembrava de muitas coisas, mas poucas ela tinha certeza se eram ou não verdade, por exemplo: Sabia que havia flagrado os dois amigos de Draco se agarrando numa sala, também lembra de ter fugido e nesta fuga ter encontrado o próprio Draco e de ter chorado muito, muito. Mas então vinha cenas estranhas e um pouco distorcidas do Potter, e o grito dele ecoando em sua cabeça "O que você quer de mim, Parkinson?" E logo depois a voz de Draco "Vem comigo Pansy! Não é nada!". Mas eram frases perdidas, mas que juntas formavam algo, e se formavam algo é por que os três estavam juntos em tal situação.  
  
Tinha que tirar essa história a limpo voltando ao local em que tudo havia acontecido. Entrou com calma no lugar, o vidro estraçalhado ainda estava lá, e ela se lembrou do porque. Ela havia batido a porta com tanta força assim que entrara na sala, que o tremor fez com que a vidraça se soltasse.  
Olhou ao redor mais um pouco, era lá mesmo. Dirigiu-se até o lugar onde Draco estivera, ou pensava que estivera. Assustou-se quando pisou em algo que crepitou contra o chão sob seu peso, retirou o pé de cima do objeto rapidamente, quando viu o que era arregalou os olhos.  
  
Trêmula, agachou ao lado da peça pegando com delicadeza, em meio as fagulhas do vidro da lente, a armação amassada do óculos preto. Ergueu o objeto até a frente de seus olhos minuciosos, aquela era a prova final. Sim, Draco estivera com o Potter naquela sala. Então todos os diálogos vieram a sua mente. Palavra por palavra, até os timbres de voz utilizados na hora. Até a parte em que foi tacada no chão por Draco que começou a pressioná-la a acreditar que nunca tivera um Potter lá, enquanto o próprio fugia de lá, pelo menos assim imaginou.  
  
Mas o porque de tudo ainda não havia sido esclarecido: Um encontro planejado, um duelo como Draco havia dito ou então, como ela mesma havia pensado, um caso amoroso. Ela não queria levar esta última opção a sério, mas tudo indicava a ela, pois se não, qual seria o motivo de Draco ter feito tudo aquilo para que ela não se lembrar de nada, o sacrifício de fazê- la esquecer absolutamente tudo.  
  
Não pode evitar que seus olhos se enchessem de lágrima, um pouco por tristeza, afinal, ele era a pessoa que ela amava, porém a maior causa delas era o ódio que se implantava no fundo do seu coração. E o sentimento cruel da traição se travou em sua garganta. A primeira coisa que pensou foi em vingança.  
  
O maldito Potter conseguira retirar a coisa da qual ela mais gostava, agora, era hora do troco.  
  
* * *  
  
Sábado era o dia de descanso predileto do casal de namorados, era o dia em que podiam passear nos jardins, conversarem, ficarem manhã, tarde e noite juntos. Dez e poucas da manhã, eles estavam esparramados nos jardins de Hogwarts. Apesar de estarem no meio do inverno, aquela manhã exibia um morno e delicioso tempo, o sol resolvera apontar no céu pálido, aquecendo a todos com seus raios cálidos. Os jardins estavam repletos de amigos, namorados e animais aproveitando a fraca luz.  
  
Hermione estava deitada de bruços, brincando com as folhas verdes da grama, arrancando-as da terra, com Rony deitado ao seu lado, um pouco mais acima dela, de barriga para cima, um dos braços abertos para o lado, o outro sobre os olhos.  
  
- Que tarde deliciosa! - Disse Rony rolando para o lado de Hermione, virando-a junto, ficando com parte do corpo sobre o dela, sobrando apenas às pernas para fora. Beijou-a.  
  
Ela sorriu, acariciando os cabelos vermelhos com as duas mãos.  
  
- Muito! - Disse marota, invertendo as posições - E sabe o que é o melhor?  
  
- O que?  
  
- O melhor é eu poder ficar aqui com você! - Sussurrou no ouvido do garoto.  
  
E se beijaram apaixonadamente, parando apenas para se olharem e trocarem carícias, e podiam ter ficado assim por um longo tempo, se não fossem interrompidos tão bruscamente.  
  
- Ei, vocês! - Gritou uma voz extremamente aguda perto deles - Parem já com isso!  
  
Despertados de forma tão brutal, sentaram-se abruptadamente, Rony teve que se agarrar a Hermione para não cair de costas, enquanto a mesma dava um jeito em se equilibrar sobre os braços trêmulos. Encararam Pansy boquiabertos.  
  
- Pa-Parkinson!? - Gaguejou Hermione tentando acalmar seu coração.  
  
- O que você quer menina? - Perguntou Rony irritado - Nos estávamos ocupados, sabia?  
  
- Eu vi perfeitamente a "ocupação" de vocês, Weasley! - Ironizou a menina com um sorriso debochado.  
  
- O que você quer, Pansy? - Retorquiu Hermione ficando com o humor igual ao de Rony.  
  
Pansy fechou a cara.  
  
- Preciso falar com vocês!  
  
- Não temos nada para falar com você! - Murmurou Rony, voltando-se a deitar na grama ignorando a menina.  
  
- Mais respeitos com os outros, Ronald Weasley! - Admoestou olhando com raiva o casal.  
  
- Fale logo, Parkinson! - Apressou Hermione - E deixe-nos de uma vez em paz...  
  
- O que tenho a dizer, interessa e muito a vocês - Ditou orgulhosa - É sobre seu grande amigo: Harry Potter.  
  
- O Harry? O que tem ele? - Rebateu Hermione desconfiada, agarrando com força a grama ao seu redor discretamente.  
  
- Bem, acho dever meu informá-los sobre os casos que seu amigo anda tendo...  
  
- O que nos interessa a vida pessoal do Harry! A vida é dele, horas! - Arremeteu Rony virando de lado, ficando de frente para a menina.  
  
- Tem certeza? Mesmo se eu disser que ele anda se encontrando, nada menos nada mais, do que com Draco Malfoy?  
  
Rony se sentou rapidamente, assim que viu de relance a silhueta de Hermione se erguer, ficando de pé de fronte a menina.  
  
- O que está dizendo?  
  
- O que você ouviu, Granger! Seu queridíssimo amigo, esta se encontrando com o Draco! Em outras palavras eles estão trans... - Mas antes que ela termina-se de falar um vento forte cortou a conversa, erguendo a saia das duas, retirando a conversa do primeiro plano.  
  
- Até parece, Pansy - Grunhiu Hermione arrumando suas roupas e cabelo - O Harry gosta da Cho! Sempre gostou!  
  
- Tem certeza? - Atiçou com ironia - Por que não pergunta a ele? Melhor, me responda agora: Onde é que ele está?  
  
- Como vamos saber? - Indagou Rony, já de pé ao lado de Hermione.  
  
- Horas, eu não sou amiga dele, sou? - Provocou se preparando para o bote - Mas sou amiga de Draco...E garanto que ele não esta nem com Crabbe nem com o Goyle!  
  
- E daí, ele não pode estar com outras pessoas? - Resmungou Rony energético.  
  
- Com quem, por exemplo?  
  
- Como vou saber...Como você disse, não sou amigo dele, você é!  
  
- Então, Weasley - Riu vitoriosa - Melhor do que ninguém eu sei com quem ele está!  
  
Os dois se olharam duvidosos, falando através de olhares. A confusão era clara.  
  
- Se não querem acreditar em mim...Tudo bem! Continuem a serem enganados. Eu é que não vou ligar!  
  
- Você não se sente nem um pouco culpada pelo o que você esta fazendo, Pansy? - Indagou Hermione enfurecida - Mesmo que seja verdade, você está delatando o seu amigo! Já pensou nisso?  
  
- Culpada? Nadinha de nada, e é lógico que pensei nisso, mas um tico assim - Falou inocente demonstrando um tamanho absurdo entre o dedo indicador e polegar - E foi o suficiente!  
  
- Deixe de ser ridícula - Falou Rony entre os dentes, avançando um pouco para frente, aproveitando de sua altura - Esse assunto não é brincadeira!  
  
- Eu sei - Grunhiu ameaçadora dando um passo à frente, tentando esconder o medo que o menino provocara nela - Por isso contei a vocês, por qual outro motivo eu ousaria gastar as minhas palavras com vocês, heim, Weasley?  
  
Hermione fungou inconformada, enquanto pansy rodava em seus saltos e saia gargalhando, por tudo, pela reação do casal e também pela sua vingança, não sabia o que aqueles dois iriam fazer, mas torcia para que Potter, finalmente perde-se seus tão valiosos amigos.  
  
Hermione caiu sentada, seu cérebro tentando processar tudo o que acabara de ouvir de uma forma tão cruel e insensível, Rony sentou-se logo depois a abraçando, apoiando sua cabeça no ombro da menina, que deitou sobre o peso dele.  
  
- Rony - Chamou.  
  
- Eu?  
  
- Você acreditou no que ela disse?  
  
- Sinceramente? - Perguntou apoiando metade dos braços no chão erguendo seu corpo, ainda em cima dela - Acho que sim!  
  
- Por que?  
  
- Ela não faria uma brincadeira tão sem graça como esta, ainda mais envolvendo a reputação do Malfoy, certo?  
  
- Sim - Disse com a voz embargada - Ela nos contou apenas por vingança!  
  
- Temos que falar com o Harry.  
  
- Eu sei Rony...Mas falar o que? Eu não sei como lidar com uma coisa destas, eu sei que a preferência é dele, mas é estranho! Entende? Não da para imaginar o Harry junto com o Malfoy, se beijando, se abraçando...Assim como nos fazemos, Rony! A diferença é que somos Homem e mulher e não...Estou tão confusa! - Ela levou as mãos ao rosto cobrindo-o.  
  
- Venha, Mione! - Balbuciou ficando de pé, ajudando-a a se levantar - Vamos atrás dele, não adianta ficar fingindo e sofrendo assim! Vamos?  
  
- Vamos!  
  
* * *  
  
Harry estava voltando de um breve encontro na biblioteca, muito feliz. Era muito bom se sentir assim, se sentir amado e prestes a explodir de felicidade, e em breve seria um amor sem medos. O baile era no dia seguinte, o dia em que finalmente Severo Snape ia pagar por tudo o que fizera. Cantarolando, adentrou no salão grifinório, se deparando com as duas carrancas dos amigos sentados mais à frente no sofá encostado na parede.  
  
Hermione tinha as pernas e os braços cruzados,com o rosto baixo olhando para o chão. Rony por sua vez, estava sentado no braço do sofá, olhando diretamente para ele.  
  
- Oi! - Disse sem jeito.  
  
- Ola! - Respondeu Rony. Hermione não falou nada.  
  
- O que vocês fazem num dia lindo desses trancados aqui dentro?  
  
- Estávamos te esperando, Harry, precisamos falar com você - Finalmente a voz doce de Hermione foi escutada, então disse como uma sentença - Um assunto muito sério!  
  
Ele estranhou, mas aceitou a discussão que ele sabia que ia se formar.  
  
- Tudo bem, sobre o que se trata! - Ele se postou, ainda de pé, na frente dos amigos - Podem começar.  
  
- É o seguinte - Começou Hermione - Hoje a Parkinson nos procurou!  
  
- E nos contou algo, que não sabemos se é ou não verdade. Por isso, queremos ouvir de você se é verdade ou não. - Arremedou Rony, agarrando a mão da menina, com discrição.  
  
- Harry, diga a verdade! - Começou Hermione - Você está tendo um caso com o Malfoy? - A pergunta veio seca.  
  
O menino quase caiu no chão com o baque da pergunta. Assim que eles haviam mencionado o nome de Pansy, ele sabia o que estaria por vir mais a frente, só não esperava uma pergunta tão direta, engoliu torto. Sua surpresa transpareceu em seu rosto. Não tinha como negar agora.  
  
- Por favor, Harry. Responda-nos - Incentivou Hermione, se dobrando sobre as sua próprias pernas, o olhar suplicando uma negativa - Diga?  
  
- É, é... - Sua voz falhou.  
  
- É o que, Harry? - Balbuciou Rony, rodando as pernas para fora do sofá, ficando sentado com o corpo curvado para frente.  
  
Um suspiro forte da parte de Harry.  
  
- É verdade! - Assentiu abaixando a cabeça, tentando em vão, evitar a ruborização que queimava em seu rosto. - Me desculpem.  
  
O único som emanado foi o soluço seco de Hermione, e a súbita estância do respirar ofegante de Rony por alguns segundos.  
  
- Não queria que vocês soubessem desta maneira...  
  
- Por...Por que Harry? - Gaguejou Hermione tentando conter as lágrimas escassas que se formavam em seus olhos - Por que um Homem? Por que justo o Malfoy?  
  
- Não sei, Mione! - Desabafou com uma voz rouca e triste. - Eu não sei! Mas...O que posso dizer? - Balançou a cabeça negativamente, apertando as mãos.  
  
- Des...Desde quando? - Falou Rony fraco.  
  
- Desde o dia do espelho!  
  
Hermione o olhou assustada.  
  
- Tanto tempo assim? Meu Deus... - Escondeu o rosto novamente nas mãos - Quando pretendia nos contar?  
  
- Amanhã, no final do Baile!  
  
- A vítima do Snape, era o Malfoy? - Perguntou Rony.  
  
- Sim, eu...Eu não podia contar antes...Vocês jamais iriam querer ajudá- lo! Mas eu precisava de ajuda, ajuda de pessoas que eu confiasse...Ajuda de vocês dois!  
  
- Harry eu não posso, nem tenho o direito de te julgar, já que a vida é sua - Sussurrou Mione sem olhar para cima - Mas por que não confiou na gente? Por que mentiu?  
  
- Eu tinha medo, Hermione, imagine-se em meu lugar!  
  
- O que acha que a gente teria feito? Brigado com você? Deixado de ser seus amigos? Harry...Você devia saber que jamais faríamos isso! Por que apesar de tudo somos seus amigos! Você se esqueceu disso?  
  
- Lógico que não, Hermione! - Gritou desesperado - Nunca duvidei da amizade de vocês!  
  
- Não posso negar, Harry...Você nos magoou muito! Não por nada que a Pansy disse, mas sim pela sua falta de confiança - Retorquiu Rony - Você pode dizer que somos as pessoas que você mais confia, porém na hora você ficou com medo, por mais que negue, você não confiou em nós!  
  
- Vão me perdoar? - Indagou profundamente abatido.  
  
Hermione e Rony trocaram um rápido e significativo olhar, podiam estar odiando a situação, mas perder a amizade de Harry não era o que eles queriam. Sabiam que o convívio entre eles ia ser diferente, estranho. Mas ainda sim um convívio.  
  
- Como poderíamos não te perdoar Harry! - Gritou Hermione, chorando copiosamente, se tacando em cima do menino, o abraçando por cima dos braços - Você é o meu melhor amigo, Harry. Mas por favor, nunca mais esconda nada de nós!  
  
- Só não nos peça que sejamos amigo da doninha nervosa, Potter! - Zombou Rony, sem rir.  
  
- Pode deixar,Rony! - Respondeu abraçando Hermione com mais força.  
  
* * *  
  
(N/A - Nesta parte voltemos alguns minutos atrás. Enquanto Harry tinha um momento com seus amigos, Draco, tinha outro totalmente diferente, em sua respectiva casa, na mesma hora, no mesmo instante).  
Draco encostou-se à parede do corredor assim que chegou, para dizer a senha e entrar na Sonserina. Porém, antes que proferisse algum som, fosse qual fosse, a passagem se abriu, revelando uma menina magra e com a pior cara que Draco já vira. Pansy tinha enormes olheiras embaixo dos olhos negros, e o rosto de alguém que poderia matar.  
  
Ele a olhou desconfiado, quando um terrível sentimento invadiu seu peito: medo. Tinha a clara impressão que a menina estava escondendo algo, algo grande e avassalador, que por mais que ele tenta-se se enganar, sabia o que era.  
  
Antes de esboçar o simples movimento de avançar para dentro, Pansy soltou um grunhido abafado, semelhante à de um animal ferido e fora de controle, raivoso.  
  
Sem a viso ela correu, empurrando-o com força pelo peito até a parede da outra extremidade do corredor, prensando-o contra as pedras tortas e incertas que machucavam suas costas.  
  
- O que é isso, Parkinson? - Gritou inconformado.  
  
- Seu animal de uma figa! - Urrou - Então era verdade, né? Nada da minha imaginação...E sim, a pura traição!  
  
- Que traição, Pansy?  
  
- A traição a mim...  
  
Draco gargalhou alto.  
  
- Deixe de ser tapada! Como eu posso te trair, se nunca tive um caso com você! Por mais que você quisesse...NUNCA TIVE! - E gargalhou ainda mais alto.  
  
- Não se esqueça, Malfoy, que você esta em minhas mãos...Eu sei do teu segredinho! E se você não me respeitar nem um pouquinho, breve, Hogwarts inteira estará sabendo de tudo!  
  
- O que ganharia se fizer isso?  
  
- Vingança - Disse maliciosa, com um sorriso encrespado - Ver a tua reputação chegar ao nível zero, vai ser o meu grande triunfo sobre você, seu verme!  
  
- Verme? Não tem nada melhor para você me xingar, não? - Esnobou-a revirando os olhos - Que xingo mais bobo, sem sal...Tsc, tsc! Sua inteligência decaiu mais alguns décimos, minha cara!  
  
- Um dia você ainda vai se arrepender por isso!  
  
- Eu? - Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente - Creio que não!  
  
Pansy o olhou assassina.  
  
- Nossa! Isso me deu medo! - Ironizou gargalhando novamente - Só você para me fazer rir assim, Pansy.  
  
- Eu e mais seu grande amiguinho, Potter, se não me engano, certo? Tenho certeza de que antes de eu chegar, você devia estar rindo, não? Muito feliz...  
  
- Onde quer chegar, Pansy? - Draco fechou a cara.  
  
- Não dá para explicar...Mas o que eu realmente quero é você, Draco Malfoy! - Ditou colocando sua perna no meio das do menino.  
  
- Só há um problema, minha querida! - Falou dando-lhe um grande empurrão a desgrudando de seu corpo. Pansy cambaleou para trás - Eu não quero você, eu quero o Harry Potter!  
  
Outro grito agudo de raiva ressoou no corredor.  
  
- De novo você me recusa por ele, te volto com a mesma pergunta Draco: O que ele tem que eu não tenho?  
  
- Ichi...Tem tanta coisa. Por onde quer que eu comece, não, melhor...Me dê um papel e uma pena que eu te faço uma lista!  
  
- Para de brincar comigo! - Gritou ela puxando os próprios cabelos - Eu não mereço sofrer assim!  
  
- Tudo bem, Pansy, eu digo a verdade! - Cedeu ele cruzando os braços e apoiando uma perna na parede.  
  
- Já era hora!  
  
- A grande, e a maior diferença de todas é que EU O AMO! Coloque isto na sua cabeça, Pansy, talvez se entender isto de vez, você encontre alguém para finalmente me substituir! - Ele riu "E assim talvez me deixar em paz!" Pensou.  
  
Mesmo contra sua vontade, Pansy sentiu as lagrimas lhe encherem os olhos, logo caindo num choro impiedoso.  
  
- Eu paro de te perseguir, Draco, prometo. Mas me diga, por que você gosta dele?  
  
- Não há como explicar...Como se pode explicar algo que nem mesmo você entende?  
  
- Eu posso explicar o porque eu gosto de você! - Afirmou determinada.  
  
- Jura, então me diga! E se você conseguir, pode espalhar para Hogwarts inteira sobre o meu caso com o Potter, mas caso o contrário, você vai ficar de boca fechada! - Disse decisivo. Pansy concordou com a cabeça, tentando formular rapidamente uma resposta.  
  
- Porque...Porque eu...Quero dizer...Eu gosto de você desde...  
  
Draco riu baixinho.  
  
- Sem resposta, né?  
  
Pansy assentiu ficando vermelha. Derrotada, buscou a mão dele e apertou-a como se acabasse de fechar um acordo.  
  
- Eu não direi nada a ninguém, Draco - Ela tremia - Você tinha razão! Mas posso te fazer um último pedido?  
  
- Faz...  
  
- Me beija! - Implorou com os olhos brilhosos - Heim!? Um único beijo, sem compromisso!  
  
- Não dá, Pansy! - Disse Draco sério, soltando sua mão da dela - Eu não terei compromisso com você, mas eu tenho um com ele. Se eu te beijar, estarei traindo o Harry, e eu não quero fazer isso.  
  
- Nem unzinho?  
  
- Só este!  
  
Ele se curvou e beijou a face direita da menina, bem longe dos seus lábios.  
  
- Tchau, Pansy! - E entrou dentro da sonserina rindo internamente "Que inocente" pensou.  
  
Sozinha, Pansy soltou o resto das amarguras que carregava em seu corpo, entre lágrimas incessantes e soluços compulsivos, junto com uma grande e dilacerante dor no peito, que a agoniava.  
  
Chorou até secar tudo o que podia existir em seu ser, "Eu vou te esquecer Malfoy! Vou sim" e num último relance se lembrou de algo. Sem pensar em conseqüência, correu para dentro, enxugando os olhos nas costas das mãos, conseguindo o pegar ainda subindo as escadas.  
  
- Draco! - Gritou chamando sua atenção.  
  
- O que foi?  
  
- Eu esqueci de dizer que os amigos do Potter já estão sabendo!  
  
- Ah, não acredito! Você contou a eles?  
  
Ela assentiu com a cabeça, um pouco constrangida.  
  
- Que burrada você fez, Pansy! - Falou Draco dando um tapa na própria testa.  
  
- Foi ving...  
  
- Vingança? - Completou atordoado.  
  
- É ué! Foi à única coisa que pensei no momento - Ela começou a subir as escadarias - Para que tanta preocupação, Draco? Isso não acarretara conseqüência alguma para você.  
  
Nervosíssimo, Draco acompanhou-a com o olhar até desaparecer.  
  
- Você que pensa, Pansy. Se eles brigarem com o Potter, o meu futuro estará arruinado! Sem poção, terei Snape para sempre em meus calcanhares! - Murmurou com ódio, esmurrando a parede - Depois ainda diz que não é burra!  
11- O baile começa agora.  
Finalmente o glorioso dia chegara para a felicidade de todos, ou quase. O baile só começaria as oito da noite como era o de costume, porém, dês das quatro da tarde os dormitórios femininos já estavam abarrotados, sem nenhuma aluna faltando. Até mesmo Hermione, que não gostava muito de se maquiar, já se encontrava lá, junto com Gina que comemorava alegre ter como par Dino Thomas. Neste ano, graças a Deus, outro menino a havia convidado antes que Neville o pudesse ter feito. Todas as meninas, de todos anos da Grifinória, a partir do quarto ano, se reuniram em um único dormitório.  
  
Hermione começara a contar para Gina, assim com Harry havia pedido, sobre o envolvimento dele com Draco Malfoy, com cuidado, tentando evitar um escândalo da parte da menina ou lágrimas desnecessárias, avisaria também sobre a garota loira desconhecida que iria ser a sua companhia, mas no justo momento onde estava chegando ao ponto, Parvati fizera a questão de armar um imenso estardalhaço. Por via de Lilá, a menina ficara sabendo que a sua concorrente da Lufa-lufa, Nilla, já estava desfilando pelo colégio com seu vestido de gala. O problema todo estava no fato dele ser idêntico ao de Parvati. O show apenas cessou quando Hermione, cheia de boa vontade, se ofereceu para que com um feitiço simples, modifica-se o vestido, o convite foi aceito na mesma hora.  
  
- Jura? - Falou Parvati incrédula secando os olhos e voltando a sua tonalidade pálida normal. A menina bateu palmas freneticamente, dando pulinhos alegres. - Obrigada! Obrigada!  
  
Nunca Hermione havia se arrependido tanto de algo como naquele momento. Enquanto tentava se concentrar no feitiço para não fazer nada de errado com as vestes, Parvati ficava em seus ouvidos, enchendo-os de idéias e sugestões, cada uma pior do que a outra, irritando Hermione profundamente. Assim que as outras meninas perceberam a "disposição em ajudar" de Hermione, correram em meio a súplicas para ela, dando os mais absurdos motivos para tal mudança em seus respectivos vestidos.  
  
- Por favor, Mione! - Implorou Lilá, juntando as mãos em clemência. Era muito difícil Lilá a chamar pelo apelido, mas agora o fazia - Mude ele para mim, ele é tão cafona... - Puxou o "a" da palavra, dando mais ênfase - Você sabe, né? Foi minha mãe que comprou pra mim e...  
  
- Olha, Herione - Falou uma menina do quinto ano chamada Valesca. Hermione odiou o fato dele errar o seu nome - É só encurtar a barra até acima do joelho...Não é tão difícil assim! Eu quero impressionar o meu par...  
  
- Er...Srta. Granger! - Disse timidamente uma menina baixa e muito magra do quarto ano, com os cabelos curtos, os olhos escuros cheio de água - Você poderia me ajudar? M-meu vestido rasgou...  
  
Como o caso da menina desconhecida era, de certa forma, sério e não fazia parte da futilidade das adolescentes ao seu redor, ela foi a segunda a ser ajudada e antes que alguém pudesse reclamar de sua "Falta de vontade", como ouvira sabe se lá de quem mais ao fundo, gritou definitiva:  
  
- Parem já com isso! - Esgoelou-se batendo o pé com força no chão. Todas as olharam com cara de susto - Eu não sou cabeleireira de ninguém...Muito menos costureira! Eu apenas fiz um favor a Parvati...E fora isso, eu também tenho que me arrumar! Poxa!  
  
No mesmo instante todas se afastaram da rodinha que cercavam a menina, reclamando de sua antipatia e mau-humor. Gina tinha as faces coradas de tanto rir em silencio num canto mais afastado do quarto. Conforme o tempo foi passando, Hermione pensou que o assunto sobre suas habilidades com a costura havia sido esquecido, e que estaria livre deste assunto pelo resto do ano. Mas estava redondamente enganada.  
  
- Hermione! - Começou Parvati se admirando no espelho, vendo a obra de arte em seu corpo.  
  
- Que foi? - Perguntou monótona, enquanto Gina a maquiava.  
  
- Você já pensou em que carreira vai seguir depois que se formar?  
  
- Não...Por que? - Perguntou desconfiada com o assunto tão incomum.  
  
- Por nada, mas se eu tivesse um dom igual a você...Ah - Ela suspirou sonhadora - Ganharia fortunas sendo costureira! Nunca pensei que você pudesse se interessar por este assunto...Mas sinceramente, você entende muito disso! - E deu um gritinho no final rodopiando a saia, vendo-a oscilar em dourado.  
  
- Obrigada, Parvati! - Murmurou brava limpando o rosto, pois com o susto que levou da ousadia da garota, fez com que Gina, sem querer, fizesse um enorme risco em seu rosto que piorou com o riso desenfreado da mesma.  
  
* * *  
  
Não eram apenas as meninas que se martirizavam em frente aos espelhos. A mais de três horas, Draco passava pelo pior dilema de sua vida. Estava no banheiro interditado da Murta, a qual por sinal, Harry expulsara com uma desculpa esfarrapada, se preparando para o baile.  
  
Cada vez que se olhava no espelho, queria morrer de rir, a imagem era muito cômica. Já vestia o vestido negro e a peruca, da cor de seus cabelos, enfeitiçada para que não caísse derrepente no meio de uma dança e também para que parecesse mais natural.  
  
Quando olhava para baixo, se sentia ridículo, seu corpo masculino não ornava com o vestido. O decote do seio ficava plano na pele, horrível, e para ajudar um pouquinho mais, a roupa começava a alargar antes da cintura. Porém, quando se olhava no espelho, via um belo corpo de mulher. Estonteante. Com seios fartos e cintura fina, as ancas se ajustando com perfeição ao vestido.  
  
Por diversão, tentou se maquiar. Quando acabou, não soube arranjar ao certo uma palavra existente para definir o que via no reflexo. Ficou entre "Feio" e "Egocêntrico". Desistindo de tentar concertar o estrago, pôs se ao trabalho maçante de retirar toda aquela meleca do seu rosto, durou um longo tempo até a última mancha de sombra esverdeada sumir. Aceitando de vez que não sabia o que fazer optou por um bom feitiço, que por sinal sua mãe usara muito enquanto viva, que o maquiou sem pestanejar.  
  
Sentiu-se incomodado com o fato de parecer tanto com uma garota, o rosto fino, comumente chamado de "Rosto de porcelana", não tinha imperfeição alguma, além de ficar belíssimo com a maquiagem. Meio desajeitado com o monte de panos que vestia, olhou ao redor atrás dos sapatos de salto, deviam estar em uma sacola azul, mas não a achava no meio de tantas outras que, outrora, haviam abrigado o vestido, a peruca e a maquiagem, e também aquelas ainda cheias, com as jóias e luvas.  
  
Segurando o vestido acima dos joelhos, começou a revirar o chão atrás dos benditos. Os encontrou no fundo do banheiro, finalmente os alcançando.  
  
- Hora do massacre! - Falou para si mesmo entre dentes, tentando calçá-los. Colocou a ponta do pé em um, se dobrou para frente para tentar colocá-lo, mas o vestido ficava escorregando e raspando no chão imundo, junto com os fios da peruca que tombavam em seu rosto. Pulando num pé só, no final de interminantes quinze minutos, conseguiu calçá-lo. E depois de mais dez minutos pôs o outro.  
  
Respirava ofegante apoiado junto a pia, enquanto arrumava-os direito nos pés, apertando-os contra o chão. Eles contornavam todo o pé, fechando cinco dedos antes dos dedos do pé, num semicírculo de ponta fina. Diversas fitas prendiam no tornozelo. Ele era inteiramente preto apenas com a fivela da cor prateada.  
  
Draco não conseguiu entender o motivo de colocar aquele imenso salto se o vestido os tampava por inteiro e ainda raspava um pouco no chão. Perfumou- se com uma doce fragrância que Harry dera a ele um dia antes. Pelo jeito, pegara emprestado da trouxa.  
  
Vestiu as luvas negras, que paravam acima dos cotovelos, e por meio de magia chamou as caixinhas coloridas que abrigavam as jóias. A luva atrapalhava no trabalho, mas nada que não pudesse dar um jeito. Pôs o colar de imensas e diversas esmeraldas e diamantes no pescoço, o qual fora um presente que Lúcio dera a Narcissa no seu aniversário, ela o usava muito, e antes de falecer, deu-o ao filho, junto com a pulseira que seguia o mesmo estilo e os brincos pesados e caros.  
  
Draco utilizou todos, a pulseira foi vestida rapidamente e sem nenhum problema, ficando sobre a luva. O que deu mais trabalho mesmo foram os brincos. Draco se sentiu aliviado por eles serem de pressão.  
  
Apelou novamente à magia para arrumar seu cabelo num elegante coque, da onde pendiam finas mechas, muito elegantes na sua opinião, tendo que admitir que estava muito bem com aquela roupa, e por que não dizer, bonito. Mas que preferia estar vestido com a sua túnica preta, preferia.  
  
Estava esperando, pacientemente, Harry trazer a capa da invisibilidade, a qual por sinal, estava remendada desde a última vez que foi utilizada. Draco sentia que tinha que se esconder, não queria que ninguém o visse antes do baile por nada nesse mundo, mas talvez sua idéia mudasse com a aprovação de Harry sobre seu visual. Ouviu três toques ritmados na porta.  
  
- Quem é?  
  
- Sou eu! - Veio a voz de Harry abafada pela madeira.  
  
Draco deu uma risadinha sacana.  
  
- Entre... - Gritou fazendo uma posse bem sexy, apesar de se achar ridículo daquele jeito -...Querido!  
  
- Eu trouxe a cap... - Disse Harry entrando, mas parou no meio ao ver o menino. Depois de uma risadinha, assobiou - Uau! Você esta muito lindo, Draco!  
  
- Obrigado, jovem cavalheiro! - Cantarolou afinando a voz. Rebolando, foi até Harry, parou de costas para ele colando seus corpos - Não sou linda?  
  
- Deixe de ser bobo, Draco! - Disse em meio às gargalhadas - Para com isso! - Falou tentando se soltar do menino que o agarrava pela cabeça, enquanto ficava rebolando contra seu corpo.  
  
- Magoou! - Brincou com sua voz já normal - Saiba que não é assim que se trata uma dama! Tem que ser delicado...  
  
- OK! Então vamos, Srta. Malfoy - Riu-se oferecendo o braço.  
  
- Nossa que cavaleiro! - Disse fingindo estar encantado com o ato, e Harry admitiu que o rapaz interpretou muito bem - Meu Potter! - E apertou as bochechas de Harry.  
  
- Ai, assim você parece àquelas avós chata...  
  
- Ops...- Falou com um sorriso maldoso e ao mesmo provocante no rosto - Você também está muito lindo, sabia?  
  
- Pensei que nem ia reparar que eu já estava pronto! - Acusou brincalhão.  
  
- Imagina, estas vestes negras ornaram muito com você! - Murmurou enquanto era coberto pela capa.  
  
Harry vestia uma túnica preta, e por baixo uma blusa branca que se fechava na altura do pescoço, aparecendo um pouco acima da gola alta da túnica, que se fechava com um broche simples verde e prata. Empréstimo de Draco por sinal.  
  
Eles iriam se encontrar com Rony e Hermione mais à frente, perto do dormitório Grifinório.  
  
- Eles não vão falar nada mesmo, Harry? - Falou uma voz vinda do nada.  
  
- Não Draco! Já falei com eles...  
  
- Por que temos que ir com eles?  
  
- Horas, são os meus amigos...  
  
Pouco convencido e satisfeito com a resposta, Draco se mecheu desconfortavelmente embaixo da capa, sentindo uma súbita apreensão. Harry o guiava lentamente, tentando evitar trombar com os outros alunos que passavam ali.  
  
De longe Draco viu o casal, estavam rindo e conversando animadamente. Sabia que quando chegassem, eles parariam com as festividades. Dito e feito, quando Harry se aproximou Rony cutucou Hermione, e ambos pararam de rir, assumindo uma posse séria e robusta, mas no ar ainda restavam os frangalhos da alegria e das risadas.  
  
Hermione estava muito linda, num belo vestido vinho de alças delicadas, no corpo era igual ao de Draco, a única diferença era que a barra era de outra cor, um vermelho mais claro de um pano que surgia por debaixo da camurça. Jóias menos extravagantes do que as de Draco lhe enfeitavam os pulsos nus e o pescoço fino e delgado, eram de rubis e ouro. Os cabelos estavam presos numa bela trança ornamentada. Um chalé vinho transparente estava delicadamente caído entre seus braços. Sua maquiagem era suave, e se realçava nos olhos.  
  
Rony não estava tão elegante igual a ela, mas ainda assim com seu charme. Uma túnica azul escuro que fechava na altura do pescoço, igual ao de Harry. Com alguns detalhes mais claros envolvendo a gola, mas quase imperceptíveis.  
  
- Oi, Harry...- Hermione parou por um momento, parecia pensar melhor no que ia fazer - Er...Oi, Malfoy! - Completou, sussurrando logo após de modo que eles não ouvissem - Onde quer que você esteja! - Rony segurou uma risadinha irônica.  
  
- Olá, Hermione! - Disse Harry com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, tentando puxar a capa, que Draco, por baixo, puxava para o outro lado, não queria aparecer, pelo menos, não agora -...Você está bonita! Ei, Draco, diga pelo menos boa noite! - Bronqueou dando uma cotovelada aparentemente no ar.  
  
- Boa noite...Granger! - Falou Draco com uma voz seca, ainda lutando para ficar coberto pela capa.  
  
Hermione arregalou os olhos ao ouvir a voz dele do nada, mas depois sorriu um pouco tensa.  
  
- Sai daí de baixo, Malfoy! - Disse gentilmente, tentando ser amigável, se ele era o namorado de seu amigo, ao menos tinha que tratá-lo bem e por que não tentar ser sua amiga, achava isso pouco provável, mas por que não tentar.  
  
Rony deu um muxoxo desgostoso, era claro que a garota tinha aceitado a coisa melhor do que ele. Com certo receio, Draco saiu de baixo da capa, olhando aflito para o chão. O choque que o casal levou ao vê-lo daquele jeito foi claro. Pode-se perceber isto pelo silêncio que engoliu o local, e também pelos dois pares de olhos arregalados.  
  
- Está...Está muito bonito! - Elogiou Hermione quebrando o silêncio, rindo tolamente se sentido idiota em parte.  
  
- Obrigada! - Respondeu desanimado, "Ela esta fazendo isso apenas para ser gentil" - Você também!  
  
E Draco finalmente ergueu o rosto, olhando direto nos olhos dela, conseguindo, enfim, superar a sua vergonha. Quando viu aquele cinza profundo, ela viu que realmente era ele, e se sentiu incomodada. Até agora Hermione tentava se enganar, pelo menos um pouquinho, que aquela imagem de mulher não era Draco, mas infelizmente era.  
  
- Vamos? - Disse Rony interrompendo a "confraternização com o inimigo" que Hermione começara a ter, oferecendo o seu Braço. Ela sorriu.  
  
- Sim! - E agarrou o braço do menino elegantemente.  
  
Como se combinado, Harry estendeu o braço ao mesmo tempo, Draco vestindo de vez seu personagem aceitou educadamente. Juntos, os dois casais seguiram até o salão principal. Incomodado com o silêncio entre eles, Harry puxou assunto com Hermione interrompendo de vez o silêncio que começava a deixar um aspecto desagradável entre eles. Sabia que com Rony não daria para manter por muito tempo o ambiente saudável.  
  
- Hermione!  
  
- Oi?  
  
- Me fale sobre a poção! - Pediu Harry. No mesmo instante Draco apurou os ouvidos, aquele assunto o interessava - Ela já está pronta, né?  
  
Sempre informativa e pronta a falar, Hermione começou.  
  
- Lógico que está, Harry! - Ela sorriu orgulhosa - Eu a mantenho escondida embaixo da minha cama. Ficou pronta anteontem, o cheiro não é muito agradável e ela é um pouco pegajosa e sua cor... - Ela torceu o nariz - Bem, quanto à cor não sei definir com certeza...Mas é bem clarinha, tanto que dá para dissolver em alguma bebida escura, por exemplo, o vinho! Só que não sei quem vai dá-la ao Snape! - Falou olhando furtivamente para Draco por cima do ombro de Harry. No mesmo instante Rony pigarreou alto, e ela o olhou um pouco assustada. Harry riu.  
  
- Sou eu tenho que fazer! - Falou Draco secamente - Quem mais faria...  
  
Hermione tentou fingir não ouvir a irônia.  
  
- Onde ela está agora? - Perguntou Harry evitando um conflito que iniciaria por parte de Rony, que arreganhou os dentes com a falta de educação do menino.  
  
- Ela está segura, Harry! Aqui! - Disse Hermione retirando do decote uma corrente, que não estava presa em seu pescoço, fina de prata, nela balançava um pequeno pingente de forma estranha.  
  
- Ai? Tem certeza!  
  
- Sim! - Ela sorriu balançando-a em frente aos seus próprios olhos - Chegue perto, Harry!  
  
Harry se aproximou estreitando os olhos para ver o minúsculo pingente. Draco se contorcia tentando ver do local onde estava, sem ter que se aproximar. Pela primeira vez Harry viu sua verdadeira forma. O pingente aparentava ser uma espécie de caixinha de jóias ou cofre, feito de vidro e metal. Que cintilava as luzes do ambiente com o leve andar da menina.  
  
- Interessante! - Murmurou - E bem pensado! Hermione...Você conseguiu de novo!  
  
- Obrigada! É apenas um feitiço redutor. Um toque certo e ele volta ao tamanho original, mas... - Ela puxou a corrente de volta par si, assim que Harry tentou agarrá-lo - Uma vez que isso ocorra, não volta mais para este tamanho de bolso, por isso tire suas mãos de perto dele!  
  
- Ah...Tá! - Disse constrangido.  
  
- Nem tudo é perfeito, né? - Disse ela voltando a soltar a corrente dentro de suas roupas.  
  
Draco ficou desconfiado com o esconderijo perfeito andante.  
  
- Não tem perigo de perder? - Perguntou olhando torto para o decote da menina. Rony, ausente em toda a conversa, interveio.  
  
- Ela não vai perder, Malfoy! - Disse ríspido - E retire estes olhos de cima dela!  
  
Draco ficou abismado com o atrevimento do garoto, era incrível como tirava coragem sabe-se lá da onde quando mexiam com sua namorada.  
  
- Tudo bem, Weasley! - Falou erguendo as mãos em sinal de paz - Não pretendo brigar com vocês...Hoje!  
  
- Acho bom! - Murmurou agressivo escorregando o braço para a cintura de Hermione, sussurrando algo em seu ouvido indecifrável para o resto, sem tirar os olhos de Draco. Ela gargalhou.  
  
Depois disso o assunto morreu sem chance de ser reiniciado, até mesmo Harry havia perdido sua disposição de tentar, pelo menos nesta noite, uni-los como amigos. Via agora que a rincha dos anos passados, falava ainda mais alto do que a razão, se bem que se não gostasse de Draco e estivesse no lugar de um deles, com certeza faria igual.  
  
Os portões já estavam abertos, e o salão cheio. Era muito agradável ver, uma vez por ano, a massa multicolorida dos alunos festeiros, uma visão diferente do que se via quase todos os dias, onde eram diferenciados apenas pelos brasões em seus casacos, ou a cor de suas gravatas e cachecóis. Harry de um sorriso imperceptível ao perceber que o que sentia, aquela expectativa explosiva, era a mesma sensação que tivera no primeiro baile.  
  
O chão estava forrado por confetes brancos e rosas, que esvoaçavam com o vento morno que soprava no salão. Como sempre as mesas do salão haviam simplesmente desaparecido, sendo substituídas por centenas de mesinhas, cobertas por uma toalha de linho branco, cheia de babadinhos arredondados. No centro das mesas tinham pequenos e volumosos arranjos de flores, onde no alto de uma espécie de pedestal fino feito de vidro, queimava uma vela pequena e redonda, devia estar encantada, pois não derretia. O teto estava enfeitiçado e refletia a magnificência de uma bela noite de lua cheia, onde junto pendiam fios muito finos dourados que reluziam com a luz. Nas paredes desenhos luminosos haviam sido feitos, e se prestasse atenção, veria que eles mudavam a cada cinco minutos, ou de cor ou de forma, de um modo bem sutil.  
  
Os quatros se sentaram numa das mesinhas mais encostadas da parede, perto da mesa principal, onde ficavam os diretores e os professores. Snape já havia percebido a presença e o disfarce de Draco, do seu posto, que era o mais afastado da mesa dos adolescentes, um fato admirável àquela distância. Snape sentia como se algo o chamava em Draco, assim como um imã. Achara interessante o disfarce escolhido, e admitiu que era bem pensado e que o garoto estava totalmente irreconhecível. Apenas seus loiros cabelos o delatavam, já que seria de se estranhar à presença de uma aluna desconhecida com cabelos tão platinados como os seus, mas ninguém estava reparando nisto. E mais tarde iria dar um jeito de arrancar o menino de suas companhias, paras assim, se divertir um pouco, afinal de contas, era natal.  
  
Gina vinha resplendorosa em direção a eles, encantada com seu par que estava um pouco corado devido à mútua observação da menina. Ela tinha o cabelo preso num justo coque e usava um simples e esvoaçante vestido curto branco, com várias camadas sobrepostas, deixando-o transparente na regiam dos joelhos.  
  
Ela apenas percebeu a loira depois que chegou.  
  
- Olá! - Disse sorridente, mantendo um olhar enigmático fixo no rosto de Draco.  
  
- Oi, Gina! - Disse Harry um pouco exasperado - Deixe-me apresenta-la. Esta é...  
  
- Meu nome é Sophie Renoir! - Draco estendeu a mão para Gina. Ele se lembrava deste nome de um filme trouxa francês que assistira uma vez, o titulo nem se quer sabia - Prazer...  
  
- Gina, Gina Weasley! - Disse apertando a mão estendida com delicadeza. A garota era familiar, mas ela não se lembrava de jamais ter visto ela alguma vez em sua vida, até mesmo sua voz era de certa forma familiar, uma voz envolvente e rouca, muito bonita.  
  
- Ela é uma amiga minha! - Interrompeu Harry antes que a pergunta viesse - Ela mora na...Hum...França, certo?  
  
Draco fez que sim com a cabeça lentamente. Dino mantinha os olhos vidrados na bela e misteriosa estrangeira. Draco percebeu isso, se ofendendo imensamente, e decidido a acabar de vez com aquela história, que ainda não havia começado, mas que estava para começar, lascou um beijo repentino em Harry. Rony fez uma careta de nojo se afastando alguns centímetros da mesa com uma exclamação, enquanto Hermione dava um gritinho agudo dobrando-se para frente segurando o estômago, olhando para baixo com os olhos arregalados. Gina assustou bem menos do que os outros, mas ficou chocada. O queixo de Dino caiu alguns centímetros.  
  
- Nós somos um pouco mais do que apenas amigos! - Disse sensualmente abraçando Harry pelos ombros, beijando-lhe a face, ficando para isso equilibrado nos dois pés laterais da cadeira.  
  
- Interessante! - Disse Gina trêmula, não conseguindo esconder a decepção. No seu coração ainda restava alguns frangalhos daquela paixão avassaladora que sentira por Harry algum tempo atrás.  
  
Depois do choque repentino, todos, de certa forma, saíram do estado de transe voltando ao normal. Gina puxou uma cadeira ao lado do irmão, Dino se sentou ao seu lado ainda um pouco abalado.  
  
Rony e Hermione se apressaram a esconder a expressão de repudio que se instalara em seus rostos. Ele voltou a fechar a cara, e ela riu nervosa lutando contra a tremedeira que percorria seu corpo cada vez que se lembrava do fato.  
  
De repente, as luzes se apagaram, deixando o salão no escuro por frações de segundos antes de reacender, brilhando menos intensamente, focando uma faixa mais forte no palco erguido, onde subiam cinco figuras esquisitas, com corpos serpentinos brancos da onde, mais ou menos na região dos ombros humanos, brotavam quatro grandes braços, dois de cada lado do corpo. Os rostos ficavam cobertos por uma espécie de mascara teatral, diferentes das originais, não representando a alegria e a tristeza, e sim caretas engraçadas. Cada uma tinha seu próprio instrumento, nem um pouco comuns. Então, derrepente, todo ambiente foi cheio por um som angelical, elas, ou eles, haviam começado a tocar. Era um som muito agradável que, aos poucos, começava a ficar mais rápido e alegre. Logo, a pista de dança aberta já estava cheia de casais, dançando como loucos.  
  
- Quer dançar, Mione? - Perguntou Rony, sentindo as batidas vibrarem em seus ossos.  
  
- Claro! - Apressou-se ela a responder. Eles se retiraram para o meio do salão.  
  
Quase todas as mesas estavam sendo desocupadas.  
  
- Nossa! Que musica gostosa! - Riu Gina tolamente. Seus sentidos estavam bagunçados, era como se só pudesse ouvir a canção - Quem está tocando?  
  
- Não sei o nome - Disse Draco tampando os ouvidos - É uma banda asiática, sua música encanta a todos, dando uma vontade louca de dançar e...- Porém sua explicação veio tarde demais, Gina já estava com Dino no meio do salão. Olhou então para Harry que, seguindo seu exemplo, tapou os ouvidos, mesmo sem saber o por que daquilo. - Vamos sair daqui? - Disse fazendo gestos com a cabeça.  
  
- Vamos! - Respondeu entendendo o que o outro queria dizer, acenando com a cabeça.  
  
Rapidamente deixaram o salão, indo direto para os jardins, os quais, por sinal, estavam enfeitados com lâmpadas coloridas que brilhavam no meio do labirinto feitos de uma espécie de trepadeira, que não passavam de um metro e meio de altura. Depois de uma troca rápida de olhares, eles se embrenharam no meio das paredes erguidas, com um sorriso bobo no rosto, caminhando sem compromisso.  
  
- Dumbledore caprichou na decoração este ano! - Disse Harry maravilhado com as lusinhas vivas - O que você acha?  
  
- Também gostei! Mas não foi ele que planejou, ele esta viajando, esqueceu? - Sua voz já estava normal. Draco deu um longo e significativo suspiro.  
  
- O que foi?  
  
- Severo Snape te lembra algo? É hoje, e estou com medo! - Ele virou o rosto para o chão, olhando para seus pés, no momento, tampados pelo vestido - Espero que de certo!  
  
- Vai dar certo! - Afirmou Harry - Seja positivo...Que tudo vai dar certo!  
  
- Daqui a pouco ele vai me procurar - Draco deu outro suspiro - E eu terei que ir!  
  
- Como você pode ter certeza disto? Talvez ele não venha atrás da gente...  
  
Draco deu uma risada cínica, tapando a boca de Harry com a mão.  
  
- Hunf...Você acha mesmo que ele vai perder essa oportunidade, Harry? - Draco chutou uma pedra que estava no caminho, acertando uma das lusinhas que gritou com a voz fina, se estraçalhando logo depois em centenas de pozinhos coloridos.  
  
- Você a matou, Draco! - Repreendeu Harry, tentando esconder o riso maroto, apontando para o pozinho cintilante que se dissipava com a brisa.  
  
- Hunf...Problema dela! - Draco deu de ombro fechando a cara - Preferia eu ser ela, a ter que agüentar aquele...Aquele traste mais uma vez!  
  
- Hoje é o fim, Draco! - Acalmou-o Harry o agarrando pela cintura dando uma sacudidela no menino, fazendo-o rir fracamente - Mais um pouco e pronto!  
  
- Quer voltar? - Perguntou Draco esfregando os braços - Está muito frio aqui fora!  
  
- E a música?  
  
Ele entortou o rosto num daqueles sorrisos debochados e especiais, que o deixavam com cara de malandro, que mesmo toneladas de maquiagem não escondiam. Era feito apenas para Harry.  
  
- Eu estou mesmo com vontade de dançar - Cantarolou dando meia volta - Só temos que achar a saída agora!  
  
- Não deve ser tão difícil... - Mas sua voz morreu ao se depararem com uma passagem sem saída, ele olhou torto para a barreira - Bem, talvez um pouco!  
  
- Relaxa, temos a noite inteira se precisar! - Disse Draco com a voz carregada malícia, virando Harry para si pelos ombros - Certo?  
  
- Se você diz...  
  
* * *  
  
Snape se livrara, com muito jogo de cintura, de Flitwick, que se grudara nele feito chiclete desde o início do baile, perguntando sobre aquela nova poção de rejuvenescimento no qual estava trabalhando há alguns dias. O plano de Snape era usá-la em si mesmo e não pensava em hipótese alguma dividi-la com um anão rugoso. Foi numa distração do professor de feitiços que ele escapuliu através de uma passagem secreta, da qual só ele sabia sua existência, bem, talvez os marotos também, mas eles não estavam mais lá.  
  
Foi caminhando apressado no túnel estreito, feito de pedras rústicas, o qual era iluminado por candelabros feitos de ferro, todos pintados de preto, onde chamas queimavam incessantes através de combustível normal, no caso, gasolina. A capa ia arrastando no chão de ardósia verde lustrosa. Por aquela passagem, estava indo direto até os jardins da escola, se não se enganava, a passagem levava para dentro da floresta proibida, bem perto da orla, o que não lhe custaria muito tempo até atravessá-la e sair no labirinto, onde já havia feito uma pequena passagem pela cerca de mato.  
  
Como de habito, acertara em cheio. Depois de algum tempo de caminhada, despontou na escuridão da mata, caminhando com pressa até a margem da floresta, onde os raios luminosos fracos da lua iluminavam a cerca. No canto direito, perto da parede do castelo, havia uma passagem um pouco maior do que uma criança de três anos, mais ou menos. Passou por de baixo ajoelhado, espetando na hora, sem querer, a mão num ramo duro, que lhe rendeu uma dor ardida no talho aberto na palma. Murmurou raivoso um feitiço, enfaixando a mão, se erguendo logo depois, indo direto atrás de Draco, o qual vira saindo há algum tempo atrás.  
  
Amaldiçoou Minerva mentalmente por ter criado um labirinto tão denso e complexo, já estava até imaginando no final do baile todos os professores tendo que caçar os alunos perdidos no matagal "Idéia idiota!" Pensou tremendo de raiva, não parava de se encontrar em lugares sem saída, até que perdeu a paciência e foi queimando as folhas, abrindo sua passagem em linha reta. Assim era bem mais fácil.  
  
* * *  
  
Draco levantou-se um pouco afogueado do meio de uma bifurcação, puxando o vestido para cima ajeitando-o, passou a mão afobado, na saia, retirando o amassado, enquanto com a outra retirava pedaços de grama que haviam se prendido em seus cabelos. Bateu os pés com força no chão retirando os últimos ramos.  
  
- Vamos, Harry! - Ele disse respirando tenso - Já devem estar sentindo nossa falta!  
  
- Ufs...Duvido? - Harry agarrou a mão de Draco se levantando, a túnica aberta na parte de cima - Devem estar dançando até agora!  
  
- Claro, Harry...Você sempre está certo!  
  
- Pare de ser irônico Draco. Não interessa a eles o que faço da minha vida, principalmente quando você está envolvido no meio!  
  
- Mesmo a garota Weasley?  
  
- Por que você se lembrou dela agora? - Replicou abotoando a roupa.  
  
- Oras, ela não sabe da gente ainda, ou sabe?  
  
- Eu pedi para a Hermione contar a ela, mas ela não teve tempo e ai... - Ele parou de falar.  
  
-...Ela ficou sem saber! - Remendou olhando torto para o menino ao seu lado - Não devia ter deixado um assunto tão importante nas mãos da Granger!  
  
- Deixe de pegar no pé dela, Draco! O que você tem contra ela afinal de contas? Hermione é uma garota muito responsável...  
  
- Tente entender uma coisa Potter - Explicou draco com o dedo em riste na frente de Harry, quase tocando o seu nariz - Eu gosto é de você, e não de seus queridíssimos amigos! Não adianta...Eu odeio eles! o máximo que posso fazer será tentar ser amigável com eles - Tapou a boca de Harry antes que ele dissesse algo - Por acaso você gosta dos meus amigos?  
  
- Isso não entra em questão...  
  
- Entra sim senhor, se fosse a Pansy no lugar da Hermione, você diria a mesma coisa que eu! Estou certo, senhor Potter?  
  
- Sim, sim! - Harry deu um muxoxo contrariado.  
  
Depois da rápida "discussão", eles se apressaram na volta. Já estavam quase chegando à saída do labirinto quando, de repente, uma mão tampou fortemente a boca de Draco e outra tapou a de Harry, puxando-os com força para trás.  
  
Ambos garotos se debatiam desesperados tentando se livrar daquelas mãos fortes que os sufocavam, ao mesmo tempo em que os arrastavam sabe se lá para onde. Mesmo sem ver a pessoa, ambos sabiam quem era. Draco batia para trás com os punhos cerrados tentando a todo custo acertar o rosto do homem. Grunhia, arranhava, socava, estapeava e chutava na medida do possível. O mesmo fazia Harry que já não mantinha mais os pés firmes no chão, era literalmente arrastado, pouco conseguindo se manter em pé antes de ser puxado para trás novamente, caindo. O ar estava faltando em seus pulmões, se aquela mão não soltasse logo sua boca iria morrer sufocado, e via que Draco também estava a beira da morte ou então de um desmaio, pois seu rosto estava vermelho e os olhos arregalados em pânico. E mesmo em situação tão crítica, Harry reparou que os raios refletidos pela lua penetravam nas íris cinzas de Draco, deixando-as claríssimas e muito belas. Naquele estado, seus olhos ficavam extremamente azuis.  
  
Eram puxados através das paredes de mato, arranhando-se nas ramificações queimadas. Eram poucos minutos em território limpo e logo depois eram lançados para trás contra as plantas. Draco mantinha os olhos semi cerrados, estava por demais cansado para continuar a lutar, segurava a mão do homem molemente tentando sem chance alguma de conseguir retirá-la de sua face e assim respirar, tudo começou a sair fora de foco a sua frente, não sentia mais o chão aos seus pés, deixou de ter resistência amolecendo nos braços que já o esperavam. Harry já estava caído do outro lado deitado na grama, completamente inconsciente.  
12- Diversão  
Draco foi acordar muito tempo depois. A primeira coisa que sentiu, quando seus sentidos começavam a voltar, foi à gelidez do piso de encontro ao seu rosto e braços nus, ele estava deitado meio de lado, com parte do ventre encostando-se ao chão. Sem abrir os olhos, tentava relembrar o que acontecera, conforme seu cérebro começava a funcionar melhor, percebeu que não devia mais estar no labirinto, e onde quer que estivesse agora, estava junto com Snape. Continuou a fingir estar desmaiado, isso com certeza evitaria alguns problemas com o homem. Abriu lentamente os olhos deixando- os abertos numa fina faixa, o suficiente para se ver o local onde estava. Pelo o que seus olhos podiam constatar, devia ser uma grande sala, o local era escuro, talvez por não ter janelas nem portas, mas então, por onde haviam entrado? A decoração não podia ver direito, mas era certo que havia lá uma grande prateleira de madeira, que estava bem de frente a ele, atrás do corpo inerte de Harry, que estava estirado de bruços no chão, com as pernas e braços amarrados. Tinha também algo que deformava seu rosto, devia ser algo amarrando sua boca, talvez uma mordaça de pano.  
  
Um ranger de cadeira o fez fechar os olhos rapidamente assustado, ouvindo logo em seguida passos pesados vindo em sua direção, com algo que era arrastado junto. Conteve-se para não gritar quando duas grandes mãos o viraram completamente, até estar com a parte da frente do corpo inteira colada no chão. Seus braços foram puxados para trás dolorosamente, naquela hora preferia estar realmente desacordado, lutou muito para conseguir esconder a cara de dor em seu rosto. Sentiu então que algo era passado pelos seus punhos cobertos pela luva, por isso não sentiu sua aspereza, Imaginando ser uma corda. Depois de diversas voltas em torno de seus punhos frouxos, sentiu uma forte pressão ao redor deles, e o som de cordas raspando-se entre si. Agora estava com os braços fortemente presos. Logo depois sentiu um pano invadir-lhe a boca, selando-a. E a força foi tanta, que pensou que sua cabeça ia se soltar do corpo com o puxão que levou, isso tirando o fato de sentir sua boca quase sendo rasgada.  
  
A mesma mão que esticou seus braços sobre as costas, escorregou lentamente pelos seus dedos, decaindo sobre as suas nádegas. Um arrepio percorreu todo o corpo de Draco, arrepiando os pelinhos finos de sua nuca. As palmas escorregaram por entre suas cochas, afundando o vestido entre suas pernas, descendo, por dentro, até seus tornozelos. Draco mordeu com força o pano em sua boca. Logo, seus sapatos foram abertos e retirados um a um, para novamente Draco sentir a sensação das cordas sendo enroladas nele, arranhando a pele, e então, por fim, o aperto forte ao redor deles.  
  
Estava esperando que ele unisse os dois, mas isso não aconteceu. Snape soltou seus pés, deixando que batessem com força no chão e se retirou para outro lugar longe dele.  
  
A posição estava incomoda e torturante, os braços estavam tortos igual ao pescoço que doía de uma forma constante, sem esquecer da dificuldade em respirar com aquele pano enfiado em sua goela. Foi então que Harry se mecheu, pelo menos foi assim que pensou ao ouvir o muxoxo de ágüem despertando. "Ah, Harry... fica quieto! Não se mova!" Desejou em pensamentos, mas então ouviu o grito desesperado de Harry, sufocados pelo tecido apertado contra sua boca. "Seu idiota!" Os passos se aproximaram novamente.  
  
- Hora, hora, vejam só quem acordou! - Draco ouviu a voz irônica de Snape, abrindo os olhos, morto de curiosidade - Teve um bom sono, Potter?  
  
Outro engasgo por parte de Harry que, a todo custo, tentava tirar seu rosto das mãos de Snape que, grosseiramente, levantava sua cabeça de um jeito horrível e doloroso.  
  
- O que foi? Não consegue falar? - Zombou o homem rindo do desespero do menino. Harry tinha o cenho franzido de tanta dor, todo o seu corpo estava sendo levantado através da cabeça, a qual parecia que ia se soltar do tronco a qualquer momento.  
  
- Olha só, Potter! - Draco fechou os olhos rapidamente quando Snape se virou para ele, virando junto o rosto de Harry que mal conseguia manter os olhos abertos - Como ele dorme sem preocupação alguma! Por que não seguiu o seu exemplo? - Perguntou Snape soltando-o sem aviso. Harry conseguiu com muito esforço, e um pouco de sorte, manter o rosto longe do chão, mas não pode evitar o impacto doloroso do seu peito com o chão, o que o deixou com falta de ar.  
  
Harry aspirava com dificuldade, todo o esforço anterior mais aquele pano na sua boca, tirava seu fôlego. Se pudesse, teria dado um salto até o teto assim que sentiu as mãos gélidas adentrarem por sua túnica, levantando-a até estar no meio de suas costas, arrepiando os pelinhos do seu corpo. As mãos finas seguiram até o cós de sua calça, da onde Snape puxou sua varinha, rodopiando-a por entre os dedos.  
  
- Interessante! - Disse calmo arremessando o objeto para cima pegando-o antes que caísse, repetindo o gesto varias vezes depois - Acho que você deve ser o único aluno com sua varinha num dia tão festivo como hoje...  
  
Enquanto ouvia a voz de Snape, Draco lutava internamente com uma vontade alucinada de abrir os olhos. Depois daquela menção do professor, o ambiente ficara em completo silêncio, excetuando o respirar ofegante de Harry, e agora ele não sabia mais onde o homem estava. Podia ouvir com perfeição o som dos saltos baixos da bota de couro do professor baterem com leveza no chão, o que indicava que continuava a se movimentar, apenas não sabia para onde.  
  
Imagina só se abrisse os olhos e desse de cara com Snape bem a sua frente, preferia não arriscar. Mas os grunhidos incessantes de Harry cutucavam sua mente, despertando sua imaginação a mil por hora. Arriscou uma olhadela rápida, mas o máximo que viu foi o vulto de Harry no chão e as pernas de Snape ao seu lado. Fechou os olhos de novo.  
  
Os passos continuavam dançando pelo assoalho de madeira polida, que estranhamente conseguia ser frio como se fosse de pedra. As batidas se aproximavam de sua pessoa lentamente, parando a poucos centímetros dele, assim pelo menos Draco pensava. A deslocação de vento bateu em seu rosto e ombros, assim que o professor abaixou do seu lado. Algo fino escorregou pelo seu rosto causando um arrepio incomodo, a ponta fina desceu de sua têmpora até a linha do queixo, contornando suas linhas faciais. Seus olhos se apertaram involuntariamente.  
  
- Que coisa! - Sussurrou Snape maldoso - Parece que tem mais alguém acordado aqui!  
  
A costas da mão de Snape escorregou pela face corada de Draco, que continuou com os olhos bem lacrados apesar de saber que fora descoberto. Foi então que sentiu um beliscão dolorido em sua face. Tentou resistir, mas chegou uma hora em que a dor foi por demais insuportável, como se Snape tivesse tirado um pedaço do seu rosto. Arregalou os olhos lacrimejantes, debatendo-se, tentando se livrar da dor.  
  
- E não é que eu acertei! - Falou estupefato, com um risinho irônico - Finalmente a nossa Bela Adormecida acordou!  
  
Draco sentiu suas faces em fogo, corando violentamente logo depois, não de vergonha, mas sim de pura raiva. Queimando por dentro, tentou dizer algo, mas o som pronunciado saiu irreconhecível devido às mordaças que abafaram totalmente sua voz. Porém pode constatar que suas intenções haviam sido recebidas com sucesso.  
  
- Credo! Que agressividade, Draco! - Ele deu uma risada rouca e fanhosa - Agora que ambos estão acordados podemos começar nossa comemoração particular!  
  
Depois de trocara um rápido olhar assustado, ambos olharam abismados para Snape.  
  
- Ops. vocês não sabiam disso, né? Desculpem-me por ser tão esquecido de avisar! - Comentou Snape seriamente. Com calma, ele se guiou até Harry soltando seus braços de suas pernas erguendo-o pelos ombros até este ficar em pé, um pouco desajeitado, quase caindo.  
  
Harry fazia força para baixo com o corpo, soltando todo o seu peso. Ele não queria ir para onde quer que Snape quisesse o levar. Mas o homem era mais forte, e começava a puxá-lo pelos braços, indo em direção a uma parte mais escura da sala, fingindo não notar a indisposição de Harry que, desesperado, se debatia e grunhia através da mordaça, mas Snape não parava. Novamente Snape o levantou deixando-o de frente para ele, e Harry pode constatar que atrás do homem estava a parede da sala.  
  
Contando um metro a partir do chão, ela era revestida por ripas envernizadas de madeira escura, enquanto no restante era uma espécie de papel de parede rosa escuro, e um pouco mais acima da cabeça de Snape, havia um gancho antiqüíssimo pontudo e retorcido para dentro, feito de ferro negro, com a ponta envergada quase penetrando na parede.  
  
Num movimento brusco, Snape segurou Harry pelos ombros invertendo rapidamente suas posições, quase o derrubando, erguendo-o logo em seguida do chão, mantendo o corpo de Harry preso por debaixo dos braços e cintura, conseguindo, com certo esforço, prender as amarras nos braços do garoto no gancho, deixando-o nas pontas dos pés. Harry gemeu dolorosamente quando Snape o soltou subitamente, fazendo com que o seu corpo afundasse, esticando seus braços até o limite. Naquela posição, Harry percebeu, não podia soltar todo o seu peso e ficar pendurado, pois se fizesse isso, com certeza, quebraria seus braços, e isso só pioraria as coisas.  
  
Como uma serpente preste a dar o bote, Snape voltou-se para Draco, com aquele sorriso estranho estampado em seu rosto.  
  
- Agora tenho que cuidar de você, meu querido! - Disse acidamente, reforçando o sorriso; o que fez Draco sentir um calafrio.  
  
E, aterrorizado, Draco viu o vulto negro do professor chegar até ele, e o erguer, de um modo nada carinhoso, pelos ombros. Draco já esperava, enquanto tentava se equilibrar sobre os pés presos, ser arrastado igual a Harry e preso em algum lugar estranho e fora de alcance, mas, para sua surpresa, Snape abaixou-se, batendo os braços nas juntas de seus joelhos, derrubando-o em seus braços, pegando-o no colo como se fosse uma noiva.  
  
Ainda assustado, Draco se viu sendo levado para o outro lado da sala, enquanto Snape falava com ele, numa voz tão baixa, que era inteligível para Harry.  
  
- Esse corpo ornou com você Draco! - Elogiou medindo cada centímetro visível do "novo" corpo de Draco, apertando-o - Mas ainda prefiro você ao natural, se me entende!  
  
- Não, não entendo! - Draco quis dizer espantado, mas não se deu ao esforço de tentar já que não iria sair nada de sua boca, como ele bem sabia.  
  
Snape enganchou o pé numa espécie de poltrona que estava encostada no canto oposto da sala, sentando nela um Draco entediado e raivoso. Pelas costas da poltrona, Snape empurrou o menino até onde Harry estava, estacionando-o pouco antes do menino que ainda lutava para ficar em pé, apesar de ter os dedinhos do seu pé extremamente doloridos.  
  
Por mais que Draco fritasse a cabeça, não conseguia, de jeito nenhum, entender o que Snape estava planejando fazer; não tinha a menor idéia do jogo grotesco que o professor poderia fazer dali para frente. E em um segundo rápido, sua mente correu desesperada para a lembrança de Rony e Hermione, desejando ao máximo saber onde é que eles estavam? Aqueles dois eram a única chance dele e de Harry no momento, e ele precisava de qualquer jeito da poção. Então surgiu uma pergunta esperançosa na cabeça de Draco "Será que eles os estavam procurando?" Mesmo contra a sua raiva, Draco desejava que sim, por mais que desconfiava se o casal iria conseguir encontrá-los neste lugar tão sombrio e inabitado.Mas do mesmo jeito que veio a imagem "reconfortante" dos dois, ela se foi, lançando Draco abruptadamente para a realidade assustadora que vivia.  
  
Snape estava parado entre os dois retirando a túnica grossa que cobria seus ombros, desabotoando botão por botão como se tivesse todo o tempo do mundo, como se estivessem dentro de um jogo, um jogo que só terminaria quando houvesse um vencedor - um jogo que envolvia vidas. Snape arremessou com força as vestes para longe, e o som arrastado e seco indicou que ela caíra e derrapara um pouco no chão, até parar completamente.  
  
Para não se dizer que não vestia nada por baixo, ele usava calças sociais pretas ou talvez cinza escuras e uma regata tão colada que chegava a ficar transparente no corpo.  
  
- Acho que agora é a hora da diversão! - Murmurou com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios.  
  
* * *  
  
Finalmente a banda havia parado de tocar. Hermione jogou-se completamente exausta na cadeira, seguida de Rony que respirava com dificuldade, extremamente cansado.  
  
- Ai que diabos! - Ele chiou deitando o rosto sobre a mesa - De quem foi à idéia ridícula de contratar essa banda...Tá que o som é bem legal, mas em compensação...  
  
- Ufs...Devo ter emagrecido pelo menos uns dois quilos - Murmurou Hermione secando com as mãos o suor que escorria pelas têmporas, ela olhou o redor - Rony, você viu o Harry e a...  
  
- Doninha? - Completou no ritmo rodando na cadeira, vasculhando com o olhar a pista de dança que, aos poucos, ia se esvaziando, sem contar é claro os alunos que permaneceram deitados no chão, bem no centro dela, cansados demais para andarem até as mesas. Entre eles estava Gina e Dino - Não e você?  
  
- Eu não e...Ai meu Deus! - Hermione gritou de repente, arregalando os olhos ao máximo.  
  
- O que foi, Mi? - Acudiu Rony assustado.  
  
- Snape!- Disse vagamente agarrando a toalha da mesa, procurando o homem na mesa dos professores - Ele não está junto dos outros, Rony! - Falou com urgência, olhando aflita para o menino.  
  
No mesmo instante Rony percorreu com o olhar a mesa dos professores, querendo desesperadamente que Hermione, por um descuido, não o tivesse visto. Ao lado de Dumbledor estava a profª Minerva vestindo vestes turquesas e um chapéu enfeitado por redinhas coloridas; do seu lado direito tinha a profª Sibila com seus colares de pisca-pisca, que acendiam em tonalidades diferente a cada minuto, e depois o prof° Flitwick dormindo sobre a mesa e Hagrid, que aparentava já estar embriagado. Do lado esquerdo, tinha o lugar vago do professor de História da Magia, o pobre fantasma estava indisposto no dia, depois vinha Madame Hooch, a profª Sprout com sua coroa de flores listradase, por fim, a profª Figg que, por sinal, parecia estar muito mau-humorada, e para o desespero de Rony, ao seu lado o lugar vazio de Severo Snape. Rony deu um pulo em sua cadeira.  
  
- Hermione você ta pensando o mesmo que eu? - Interrogou ele estarrecido.  
  
- Sim! - Ela disse exasperada ficando em pé de um salto - Se não me engano eu vi eles indo à direção dos jardins, sei que não foram para a pista de dança. Venha ,Rony, vamos trás deles! Rápido!  
  
Ela o ergueu pelo braço puxando-o apressadamente. Juntos saíram em disparada pelos jardins, logo deparando-se com o labirinto.  
  
- Ah, não! - Gemeu ela angustiada - Isso não!  
  
- Vamos Hermione! - Incitou Rony. Adentrando com ela mais fundo dentro do labirinto, esgueirando-se pelos caminhos e encruzilhadas - Pense positivo, talvez eles tenham ficado perdidos aqui e Snape ainda não tenha conseguido encontrá-los!  
  
- Não sei não, Rony! - Subitamente ela ficou branca e muito assustada - O- olha aquilo lá! - disse apontando com o dedo trêmulo para um grande buraco entre a parede de plantas.  
  
- Estão queimadas - Murmurou ele correndo até o local e pegando na mão uma folhinha que, ao mínimo toque, se dissolveu em milhares de minúsculos fragmentos negros que voaram com a brisa - Isso me dá um mau pressentimento, o que a gente vai fazer?  
  
- Ir atrás deles, lógico! - Disse Hermione convencida que esta era a opção certa a ser escolhida - Vamos seguir este rastro de destruição, tenho certeza que ele nos levara até Snape!  
  
- Não vamos contar a nenhum professor?  
  
- Não dá tempo, Rony - Ela começou a se infiltrar através das moitas abertas - Nesses minutos que perderemos achando a saída daqui, falando com alguém e achando o rastro novamente, Snape pode muito bem abusar de Harry e do... Draco novamente! - Sua voz falhou.  
  
- Estou pouco me incomodando com o Malfoy e... Ai! - Grunhiu quando sentiu um galinho raspar em seu rosto. Bravo, passou o dedo por cima do local machucado, o mesmo voltando sujo de sangue - Legal! Pra ajudar eu me cortei!  
  
- Hã? Deixe-me ver! - Prestou-se Hermione a ajudar, virando o rosto do garoto - Não foi nada de mais, Rony! Mais tarde eu cuido disso, OK? - Ela deu uma piscadela.  
  
- Se você não se importa...  
  
- Importar não me importo...Só quero achar os meninos de uma vez por todas! Vem!  
  
Rapidamente, eles se embrenhavam cada vez mais no labirinto; Hermione ia à frente puxando Rony pelo braço. Andaram o que pareceram horas a fio, mas que não passavam de meros minutos. Depois de andarem reto por vários metros, virar a esquerda duas vezes, e depois à direita Hermione parou subitamente no meio do caminho causando o choque de Rony contra suas costas.  
  
- Ugh...Por que parou, Mione? - Interrogou massageando o peito.  
  
- Fim da linha! - Respondeu exausta. Por trás da parede que estava a sua frente, Hermione podia ver as árvores finas e tortas da floresta proibida - Não entendo! - Ela postou as mãos na cintura olhando raivosa o monte de folhinhas saudáveis e nem um pouquinho queimadas a sua frente, esbanjando vida.  
  
- Não é o fim da linha! - Resmungou Rony aborrecido - O labirinto continua mais para lá! - Falou apontando para o caminho aberto! Acho que ele desistiu de queimar!  
  
- Eu sei disso, Rony, por isso disse que é o fim da linha! A partir de agora vai ser bem mais difícil achar o caminho, não acha?  
  
Depois de uma pequena hesitação por parte de um Rony envergonhado, eles voltaram a andar. Por um longo tempo não se teve mais nenhuma passagem que desse para a direção da floresta, até que acharam uma, e passando por ela deram de cara com três diferentes caminhos, cada um mais suspeito do que o outro.  
  
Tentaram primeiramente o da direita, e foram parar num corredor que se dividia mais duas vezes, e nessa duas vezes caiam em um beco sem saída, o problema estava em que o caminho de ida, e obviamente de volta, eram muito grandes. O do meio ia sempre em linha reta com curvas sutis, que mal eram reparadas, até que quando saíram das paredes perceberam que haviam voltado até o inicio do labirinto novamente. Hermione, com a paciência a flor da pele, teve um chilique raivoso atacando violentamente a moita com as unhas, arrancando milhares de folhas e quebrando diversas lampadinhas que davam um gritinho triste e se partiam, e Rony teve que tocar no assunto das almas das lampadinhas para que ela parasse. Bufando, Hermione e Rony reencontraram a passagem, e seguiram pelo o ultimo que restava. O da esquerda; um caminho curvo e estreito.  
  
- Não agüento mais andar! - Gritou Hermione desesperada agarrando o lado de sua cabeça ao ver a sua frente à parede da escola..  
  
- Calma, Mione! E fique longe das lâmpadas! - Ordenou ele abaixando as mãos da garota, a abraçando sobre os braços - Hei, olha lá! - Disse ele exasperado quando seu olhar caiu sobre algo muito interessante.  
  
Ainda abobado pela descoberta, Rony apontou para a passagem ao lado da parede do colégio, quase não contendo sua excitação. Ela correu até o local.  
  
- Esse buraco sai na floresta, Rony!  
  
- Você acha que eles tão lá dentro?  
  
- Hum...Talvez! - Sua voz transpareceu dúvida.  
  
- Vamos lá ou não? - Ele se ajoelhou perto dela, arrumando as mechas que se soltavam da trança atrás da orelha da menina.  
  
Hermione baixou os olhos tentando raciocinar, coisa muito simples para ela, mas no momento só as imagens que sua imaginação pregava em sua mente eram o suficiente para deixá-la atordoada e enjoada, por exemplo, Snape beijando um pobre Malfoy ou até mesmo Harry, o que não era nada agradável e prejudicava o seu raciocínio. Foi então que ela viu um ramo queimado sujo de sangue.  
  
- Sangue?  
  
- Que? - Indagou Rony confuso.  
  
- Aqui, ó! É sangue não é?  
  
- Parece, ma... De quem é?  
  
- Espero que não seja deles, vem, vamos lá, e seja o que Deus quiser!  
  
Juntos se embrenharam na floresta.  
  
* * *  
  
(N/A : Para a história ficar com sentido eu tenho que me intrometer um pouquinho nela, dando um pequeno incentivo: enquanto Hermione e Rony tinham o seu momento de aventura pelo labirinto, Snape se "divertia" com os meninos, e é essa parte que eu irei contar a partir de agora!)  
  
- Acho que agora é a hora da diversão! - Murmurou com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios.  
  
Quando Snape parou de falar, Draco sentiu como se seu estômago tivesse afundado alguns centímetros, com o seu coração o seguindo, indo parar na planta dos pés. Seu cérebro não sabia ao certo o que pensar, o que exatamente ele quisera dizer com diversão? Coisa boa, Draco sabia que não era, e suas suspeitas se confirmaram quando ele se aproximou de Harry.  
  
- Hoje, você verá um show particular, Draco! - Provocou chegando perigosamente perto de Harry que se debatia tentando afastar Snape, e ao mesmo tempo não escorregar, mas suas tentativas falharam de modo vergonhoso. Com sua situação incomoda, o homem tinha todo acesso ao seu corpo, e, abraçando-o pela cintura, dava pequenos beijos em seu pescoço. Harry sentia-se cada vez mais acuado e enojado.  
  
Snape o beijava por toda a extensão do pescoço, enquanto os dedos finos desciam da gola para o peito desabotoando os botões da túnica, adentrando lentamente, chegando na camisa branca, que também foi aberta em pouco tempo.  
  
Em custa de alguns minutos torturantes, Harry apenas vestia a calça, sua túnica e camisa já estavam aberta e não protegiam mais o seu corpo, apesar de ainda estarem presas em seu braços. Draco gritava, grunhia através do pano, ele queria a todo custo ajudar Harry, mas não podia, estava preso e incapacitado de fazer qualquer coisa. Sentia seu coração apertado, como se fosse explodir, e seus olhos insistiam em se encher de lágrimas, com aquela pressão incomoda em seu rosto e garganta. Draco não era um menino que costumava a chorar quando magoado ou ferido, mas ver Harry sofrendo daquele jeito, sem ao menos poder se defender, era a pior dor que já sentira. Quando seu corpo disse "chega" Draco não pode fazer mais nada, não tinha mais forças. De tanto se debater e espernear tinha o rosto queimando, e os tornozelos inchados e doloridos por causa das cordas, até mesmo sua garganta ardia por causa dos berros abafados que dava. Exausto, mas não derrotado, teve que se conter em fechar os olhos bem apertados, ouvindo apenas os lamentos e gritos abafados de Harry, que se contorcia tentando escapar, com lágrimas de pânico escorrendo pela face.  
  
Snape descia seus beijos para o peito de Harry, chupando com voracidade a pele tenra do menino, se demorando nesta área, mordiscando e machucando-o. Lentamente foi descendo chegando até o ventre, riscando um caminho de saliva por todo o percurso. A cada beijo, Harry sentia um calafrio horrível passar por sua espinha até um passar e por lá se instalar quando sentiu suas calças se alagaram com a falta do cinto que escorregou pela mão do professor até o chão, e o zíper de sua calça ser aberto, sendo seguido pelo botão, retirando aquela pressão reconfortante de seu ventre. O toque frio do professor em seu membro por cima da cueca, quase o fez se debulhar ainda mais em lágrimas.  
  
Da última vez que isto acontecera estava desacordado, isso é, se realmente tivesse acontecido, mas desta vez era bem o contrário, estava bem ciente do que era feito com seu corpo, e de todas as sensações que o percorriam: Medo, nojo, repudio, tristeza, desespero e agonia, sentimentos amargos que se misturavam a um prazer estranho e incomodo que brotava no fim de cada uma de suas terminações nervosas. Sabia que não era para estar sentindo aquilo, sabia também que seu corpo não se importava com o que estava acontecendo, ele apenas correspondia as carícias que recebia, as mesmas que aconteciam quando estava junto a Draco, a diferença estava em que com Draco, isso se tornava um momento prazeroso, com Snape, aterrador.  
  
Soluçou alto quando sua roupa caiu por completo no chão, formando um montinho em volta de seus tornozelos. As pontas dos seus dedos já haviam chego a um ponto tão alto de dor, de tanto ter que suportar todo o peso do corpo sozinhos, que Harry tinha a impressão que estavam dormentes. Mais uma peça de roupa foi retirada, para utilizar a palavra correta, arrancada. Com uma brutalidade tremenda, Snape agarrara o lado da roupa íntima de Harry, puxando-a logo em seguida. A força fora tanta que a costura não suportara, e as frágeis linhas se partiram separando os dois panos, sendo que em algumas partes fora o próprio tecido que havia sido rasgado. Então algo caiu no colo de Draco, que tremia compulsivamente, lutando com os olhos bem selados contra as cordas em seus punhos, sentindo que, em breve, elas se soltariam. "Espere mais um pouco Harry, só mais um pouco! Eu já vou lhe ajudar...".  
  
- Eu não tinha reparado, mas suas pernas estão trêmulas! - Comentou Snape com uma voz estranhamente calma, mas podia-se notar a maldade impregnada, de modo bem sutil, em cada nota dita. Lentamente ele depositou a mão sobre a rigidez que despertava entre as cochas do menino, acariciando-o - Acho que posso te ajudar!  
  
E com grande agilidade ergueu os quadris de Harry, apoiando as pernas do menino em seus ombros, num ímpeto, abocanhando o sexo a sua frente. Se pudesse gritar, Harry teria, simplesmente, berrado a todos pulmões o nojo que estava sentindo no momento, para que todos soubessem, mas o que se ouviu foi apenas um suspiro triste. E por mais que não quisesse aquilo, o seu corpo queria, e respondia a cada novo toque. Seus músculos não demoraram a se contrair, lhe indicando que o orgasmo estava próximo, e ele chegou da forma mais luxuriosa que poderia chegar, arrebatando para longe seus sentidos.  
  
Snape sugou-o até o final, solvendo com gosto o liquido cálido que brotava em grossas gotas do orifício mínimo. Harry deixou-se amolecer sob aqueles braços, não só isso como também, sem nenhuma queixa, deixou Snape abaixar suas pernas mirando suas nádegas ao encontro de seu pênis, que nesta altura já fora liberto, e penetrá-lo dolorosamente, arrancando um grito de dor e de espanto. A fricção entre suas nádegas começou primeiramente lenta e cuidadosa, aumentando o ritmo e a agressividade proporcionalmente, tornando- se ainda mais dolorosa para a parte de Harry.  
  
O menino primeiramente ficou tenso, agarrando os quadris do professor com as pernas, forçando-o mais para dentro de si, tentando desesperadamente diminuir a dor, evitando os movimentos bruscos que chacoalhavam seu corpo inteiro. Estava dando certo até a mão de Snape se dirigir ao seu membro masturbando-o mais uma vez, num ritmo alucinantemente bom, indo e voltando simultaneamente sem parar, junto com as estocadas que aumentavam mais, indo ainda mais profundo. Antes de atingir o ápice, Snape abandonou o membro de Harry que gritou novamente de dor, quando o prazer cessou abrindo novamente a porta para a dor, deixou as pernas amolecerem junto com todo o seu corpo, que continuava a ser penetrado, onde já não corria mais nenhuma gota de prazer e sim apenas dor e mais dor, que dilacerava sua carne. Snape gritou de prazer, e Harry sentiu-se quente por dentro com o jato que o preencheu, e para sua felicidade, o homem reduziu quase que por completo o ritmo, porém, se demorando mais para sair das estocadas profundas. Suado e ofegante, assim como Harry, Snape deitou sua cabeça no tórax deste como se fosse um simples apoio, mantendo-o ainda em seu colo. Riu arrogante.  
  
- Foi bom para você, oh, grande menino que sobreviveu? - Snape rodou o rosto, fincando o queixo no vértice que se formava entre as costelas de Harry, bem em cima do coração, apertando o local. Ele tinha a sua camisa colada nas costas, marcando com perfeição o físico por baixo, transparente pela transpiração.  
  
Snape soltou Harry repentinamente, fazendo com que o garoto batesse dolorosamente contra a parede, machucando ainda mais os seus pulsos, que já estavam inchados e vermelhos, queimados pelo contato com as cordas ásperas. Num gesto lânguido levou os dedos até a nuca do garoto, desatando o nó do pano que lhe prensava a boca, afrouxando a faixa, que ficou pendida no lábio inferior de Harry, retirando o tecido de lá e tomando no mesmo instante a boca do menino para si, beijando-o voluptuoso.  
  
Harry, cansado até mesmo para respirar, simplesmente deixou-se beijar, porém, não fez movimento algum, não correspondendo a nada. Sua língua era mexida pela outra, ele não abria nem fechava a boca, muito menos movia a cabeça para algum lado. Par o seu azar, Snape aceitou isso como um insulto do pior grau, e com ódio mordeu com força o lábio de Harry, com tanta ferocidade que a pele e a carne se romperam, enchendo a sua boca de sangue, permitindo Snape provar o sabor metálico do líquido vermelho.  
  
O lábio inferior de Harry inchou na hora, o sangue que se acumulava dentro da cavidade existente atrás dos dentes, começou a transbordar pela abertura mínima em sua boca que ele mantinha para respirar, pingando em seu peito, da onde escorria em direção ao ventre, e depois ao chão.  
  
- Você fica muito lindo assim, sabia? - Cantarolou Snape passando a mão por debaixo do queixo de Harry, espalhando o sangue pela sua palma e depois pelo rosto do menino.  
  
Harry grunhiu virando a cabeça para o outro lado, respingando gotículas de sangue na parede. Snape o olhou com raiva e desprezo.  
  
- Não aconselho a fazer mais isso Potter! - Latiu agarrando o rosto de Harry por debaixo do queixo, obrigando-o a se virar para ele, apertando-o com força. - Faça isso mais uma vez e...  
  
PLAM!  
  
Snape arregalou os olhos ao sentir uma dor fria e latejante percorrer toda a parte de trás de seu crânio, obrigando os seus olhos a se fecharem num espasmo de dor torturante, e ao reabri-los, Snape não viu mais nada além do sorriso torto e maldoso que um Harry ensangüentado lhe dava, com os olhos faiscando de satisfação. Depois disso, apenas sentiu-se cair pesadamente no chão, enquanto um pé lhe pressionava fortemente as costas, impedindo que ele se movesse, como se ele pudesse fazer isso, até que seus sentidos se esvaíssem completamente.  
  
(continua) 


End file.
